REQUIEM - 2 Akt: Blut und Schlangen
by CyberneticNemesis
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen in Hogwarts sind Gerüchte im Umlauf, dass der Dunkle Lord gesichtet wurde. Während Severus noch damit beschäftigt ist das Geschehene zu verarbeiten schlägt das Böse erneut zu. Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet und niemand in Hogwarts scheint sicher zu sein. Als wäre das nicht genug muss er sich noch mit dem verblödeten Gilderoy Lockhart herumschlagen.
1. Prolog

Severus Snape stand vor dem hohen Fenster des Salons und sein Blick schweifte über die Ländereien von Malfoy Manor. In seiner Hand ruhte ein Glas Scotch und er zog an seiner Zigarette. Eher widerwillig war er der Einladung von Lucius zu diesem Treffen gefolgt. Kein Wunder, der Saal des Salons war gefüllt mit Leuten, die er selbst für Abschaum hielt. Ehemalige Todesser für die der Wegfalls ihres großen Führers kaum etwas änderte. Sie saßen heute noch an den gleichen Stellen im Ministerium und verbreiteten dort nach wie vor ihr Gift. Er hatte nie verstanden wie sich Lucius nach alldem, was sie während des Krieges durchgemacht hatten weiter mit ihnen abgeben konnte. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Schauspiel, was er abhielt. Severus war ja selbst ein recht guter Schauspieler, wenn es darum ging, was er der Welt zeigte und was nicht.

Jemand stupste ihn von hinten an. Severus wandte sich um und erblickte sein ein Kopf kürzeren Patensohn. Draco.

„Du wirst am Tisch vermisst.", sagte er.

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen.", entgegnete Severus grimmig.

„Ich bin nur der Überbringer der Nachrricht.", antwortete Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na schön, sag deinem Vater, dass ich gleich komme."

Severus leerte sein Glas mit einem Schluck und ging mit der Zigarette im Mund zu dem großen Tisch in der Mitte des Salons. An ihm saßen ein Dutzend anderes Männer und Frauen, die ausgelasen miteinander feierten. Nur Severus war überhaupt nicht danach zumute.

Er setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Lucius.

„Weißt du, es ist durchaus unhöflich den Gastgeber warten zu lassen.", sagte sein alter Freund, während er an seinem Wein nippte.

„Ich habe halt ein Talent dafür unhöflich zu sein.", entgegnete Severus.

Er ließ gelangweilt den Blick durch die Runde schweifen.

„Warum bin ich eigentlich hier?", fragte Severus gerade heraus.

„Weil wir befreundet sind und weil du mir helfen kannst einige hartnäckige Gerüchte aus der Welt zu schaffen."

Ah, darum ging es also. Severus drückte seine Zigarette auf dem Teller aus und erntete einen strengen Blick von Lucius' Frau Narzissa. Etikette war ja noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

Lucius erhob sich und klopfte mit der Gabel an sein Weinglas, um um Ruhe zu bitten.

„Werte Freunde, werte Kollegen, ich habe diese heitere Versammlung heute nicht nur aus reiner Freundlichkeit einberufen, sondern auch, weil die Gerüchteküche dieser Tage brodelt. Da hört man Dinge, die einem das blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Der Dunkle Lord sei gesichtet worden. Er sei sogar hier und würde wieder unter uns wandeln. Die Ereignisse in Hogwarts seien schlicht und ergreifend sein Werk. All die wilden Spekulationen. Aber zum Glück bin ich jemand, der nicht so viel auf Gerüchte gibt, sondern lieber bei den Fakten bleibt. Und ich schätze mich glücklich jemanden zu kennen, der jemanden kennt." Einige Lacher erschallten vom anderen Ende des Tisches. „Severus Snape zum Beispiel. Mein wohl ältester Freund hier, der noch dazu das Glück hat fast das ganze Jahr über in Hogwarts zu sein. Wen wenn nicht ihn sollten wir in so einer Angelegenheit befragen?"

Severus hätte Lucius am liebsten eine gescheuert. Das wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal gewesen, aber dem Schein zuliebe unterdrückte er den Implus.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzustehen, sondern sprach gerade heraus.

„Dann werde ich mal die Neugierde befriedigen. Nichts ist geschehen. Es gab keinen Dunklen Lord, der aus dem Grab auferstanden ist. Alles nur Panikmache von einigen Schmierblättern, die nicht wissen, was sie sonst drucken sollen. Lord Voldemort ist so tot wie er nur sein kann."

Einige der Leute am Tisch zucken zusammen als sie den Namen hörten.

„Ach bitte!", stöhnte Severus genervt. „Das ist fast 12 Jahre her und ihr zuckt immer noch zusammen wie kleine Kinder."

„Seht ihr, meine Freunde, kein Grund zur Besorgnis.", fuhr Lucius dazwischen ehe sein Freund die Bermerkungen äußern konnte, die ihm gerade auf der Zunge lagen. Irgendetwas unschickliches über ehemalige Todesser und Kindermärchen.

Severus wusste, dass Lucius hier eine Show abzog, aber ihm war nicht klar warum. Ging es wirklich darum Gerüchte einzudämmen, die den ehemaligen Todessern Kopfzerbrechen bereiteten. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Severus sie angelogen hatte. Er würde jedoch nicht derjenige sein, der diesen Nichtsnutzen erklärte, dass ihr geliebter und gefürchtete Voldemort da draußen als Seelenfresser umherstreifte, auf der Suche nach einem Körper, den er in Besitz nehmen konnte. Davon abgesehen hätte Dumbledore ihm den Kopf abgerissen.

Severus erhob sich.

„Wenn es also keine weiteren, dringenden Fragen gibt, dann verabschiede ich mich.", sagte er. Ihm war diese ganze Veranstaltung zuwider.

Lucius warf ihn einen warnenden Blick zu, doch er ignorierte ihn. Sollte er seine Spielchen doch alleine spielen.

Severus ging ohne ein Wort aus dem Saal. Auf dem Weg nach draußen wäre er fast mit einem Hauselfen zusammengestoßen, der seltsam abwesend erschien.

„Dobby, verzeiht, edler Herr. Es war nicht Dobbys Absicht.", murmelte der Elf.

Severus winkte ab. Er wollte jetzt keine unterwürfigen Entschuldigungen hören.

„Onkel Sev.", hörte er Draco hinter sich rufen als er schon fast an der Tür nach draußen war.

„Sag deinem Vater, er soll mich das nächste Mal nicht so vorführen, sonst tret ich ihm in den Arsch!", grollte Severus.

„Du hast etwas vergessen." Draco reichte ihm sein Päckchen Marlbaro-Zigaretten, dass er offensichtlich auf dem Fensterbrett vergessen hatte.

„Danke."

„Ich weiß doch, dass du es ohne nicht aushälst.", entgegnete Draco.

Severus nahm die Schachtel entgegen und steckte sie in die Innentasche seines Mantels.

„Du hast sie angelogen, oder?", fragte der Junge.

Severus antwortete nichts, sondern struppelte ihm durch das blonde Haar.

„Oh Mann, Severus!", regte sich Draco auf.

„Als Patenonkel darf ich das.", entgegnete Severus trocken und erntete einen bösen Blick.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er aus der Tür und disapperierte.


	2. Gilderoy Lockhart

Seit den Geschehnissen In Hogwarts vor einigen Wochen hatte Severus Snape keine Ruhe mehr. Ihm und Dumbledore war völlig klar, dass sich ein neuer Schatten über sie legte und dass der dunkle Lord irgendwo da draußen war. Er hatte seinen einstigen Lehrerkollegen Quirell übernommen und wäre beinahe in den Besitz des Steins der Weisen gekommen. Seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub verbrachte er im Haus der besten Frau, die es für ihn gab; Jennifer Franco. Zusammen mit ihrem Sohn. Ja, er hatte einen Sohn. Auch wenn er das lange nicht wusste.

Seit seiner kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit mit den Vampiren war sein Haus in Bristol nur noch eine Ruine und die würde es wohl auch erstmal bleiben. Versicherungen hassten erfahrungsgemäß Einschusslöcher und explodierte Innenräume.

Daher wohnte Severus seit einigen Wochen im Haus von Jennifer, zusammen mit seinem Sohn. Er hatte das früher immer vermieden. Schließlich war es nicht sicher, dass nicht doch irgendjemand einmal eine Verbindung zwischen ihn und seiner Familie herstellte.

Severus lag mit Kopfschmerzen im Bett und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper von Jennifer. Diese unsägliche Feier von gestern hatte ihm noch den letzten Rest gegeben.

Er sah mit verquollenen Augen auf den Wecker. Es war noch nicht einmal sechs. Der Scotch von Lucius bescherte ihm hingegen einen ganz schönen Kater. Dabei hatte Severus sich immer für recht trinkfest gehalten.

Er blickte zu Jennifer. Es genügte im manchmal sie bloß anzusehen. Ihr rotbraunes Haar lag ihr wirr auf den Schultern und sie lag nackt eingerollt neben ihm. Er riss sich von ihrem Anblick los und erhob sich leise aus dem Bett.

Nach all der Zeit fühlte es sich seltsam für ihn an mit ihr und seinem Sohn zusammen zu wohnen. Sie hatten viele Jahre getrennt gelebt, weil er nicht wollte, dass ihn irgendjemand mit ihr sah. Sein Sohn hatte ihm das sehr übel genommen. Jetzt waren sie fast wie eine Familie, aber es kam ihm noch immer fremd und unwirklich vor und das obwohl er sie mehr liebte als alles andere. Hätte er nicht für Dumbledore gearbeitet, dann wäre alles einfacher gewesen, doch das war es nicht.

Severus schlurfte in Unterhose den Flur entlang, zur Treppe nach unten in die Küche. Dort lag seine alte, treue Schäferhündin Leia. Sie winselte ihn an.

„Darf ich mir noch nen Kaffee machen?", fragte er sie.

Sie legte sich auf die Seite und schnaufte.

„Ja, das hab ich mir auch gedacht.", antwortete Severus setzte sich eine Kanne in der Kaffeemaschine an.

Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Leia stand auf und legte ihm den Kopf auf den Schenkel. Hunde wussten instinktiv, wann es ihren Herrschen schlecht ging. Severus graulte sie gedankenverloren hinter den Ohren.

„Wie soll ich das je unter einem Hut kriegen?", fragte er seine Hündin. „All das?"

Vielleicht lag es an seinem Kater, aber manchmal fragte er sich wie sein Leben jemals funktionieren sollte, wenn er immer zwei Leben auf einmal lebte. Wie konnte man ein Agent, Lehrer und noch Vater im gleichen Augenblick sein?

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Fensterscheibe. Er kannte die Art dieses Klopfens. Ein Schnabel, der die Post brachte.

Severus erhob sich und öffnete das Küchenfenster. Der rotgoldene Phönix von Dumbledore brachte ihn persönlich den Brief.

„Warum kann er eigentlich nie anrufen?", fragte Severus den Phönix. Der ließ nur ein empörtes Pfeifen hören und flog davon.

Er öffnete den Umschlag und laß.

 _Werter Severus,_

 _bitte melden Sie sich wie jedes Jahr einen Tag vor Jahresbeginn. Neben dem üblichen Procedere wünscht Professor Dumbledore ihre Anwesendheit bei der Vorstellung ihres neuen Kollegen._

 _Mit freundlichen grüßen,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Es wunderte ihn, dass Albus den Brief nicht selst geschrieben hatte. Sei es drum, sie war immerhin die stellvertretende Direktorin.

Sein neuer Kollege? Das ging ja schnell. Quirell war keinen Monat unter der Erde und schon hatte er jemand Neuen für die Stelle aufgetrieben. Hoffentlich war das nicht so eine Lachnummer. Niemand der noch bei trost war wurde freiwillig Lehrer in Hogwarts.

Severus horschte auf als schleppende Schritte sich die Treppe hinter quälten. Er erkannte den Gang schon am Hören. Es war sein Sohn. Wenig später öffnete sich die Küchentür und in verschlafener Vierzehnjähriger mit schlanker Statur und rabenschwarzem Haar betrat die Küche. Er sah Severus im Gesicht sehr ähnlich. Hätte er Fotos von sich in seinem Alter hier gehabt hätte man ihn vermutlich nur schwer von seinem Sohn unterscheiden können.

„Auch schon wach?", sagte John Franco mit verquollenen Augen. Er setzte sich gegenüber von seinem Vater und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen das es krachte.

„Aua.", bemerkte er lapidar.

„Lange Nacht gehabt?", fragte Severus.

„Das sagt der Richtige.", bemerkte John.

„Ich bin auch schon groß.", sagte Severus.

„Hör auf mich zu bemuttern.", brummte John. „Das kann Mom eh besser." Severus beugte sich zu seinem Sohn vor.

„Soetwas nennt man übrigens einen Kater.", sagte Severus leise.

John setzte sich auf und warf seinem Vater einen genervten Blick zu. Severus erbarmte sich und holte ein Päckchen Aspirin aus dem Schrank und setzte es seinem Sohn vor die Nase. Anschließend holte er eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und goss sich Kaffee ein, um nebenan im Wohnzimmer zu verschwinden. Mit Vierzehn war verkatert vor seinen Eltern sitzen noch mit das harmloseste, was Severus auf dem Kärbholz hatte. Anderseits kam John auch nicht in den Genuss in einer Familie aufzuwachsen wie er es tat. Seine Verwandtschaft hatte noch heute ein Talent dafür sich wegen Nichtigkeiten die Augen auszuhacken. Heimlich zu verschwinden und erst Stunden oder Tage später wieder aufzutauchen war eine Tugend, die Severus früh gelernt hatte.

Severus saß im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und trank stillschweigend seinen Kaffee. Das Coffein brachte seinen Körper sehr langsam wieder in Wallung - und sein Gehirn wieder in halbwegs annehmbare Bahnen.

Die hogwartsfreie Zeit verbrachte Severus auch diese Tage damit sich von dem zu erholen, was ihn den Rest des Jahres plagte. Dazu gehörte auch sich mit ganz muggeligen Dingen abzulenken. Etwa damit an seinem Mottorrad herumzuschrauben. Manche Magier fanden es ja vollkommen witzig, wenn sie hörten, dass man Dinge mit der Hand zusammenbaute. Ihn störte es nicht so zutun als sei er kein gottverdammter Zauberer. Es lenkte ihn sogar hervorragend ab mit den Händen zu arbeiten und sich im Schmieröl zu baden. Das alte Motorrad - eine Jawa - besaß er seit seiner Studienzeit in Prag. Und sie hatte ihm immer gute Dienste geleistet.

So saß er manchmal Stunden in der Garage und werkelte an dem guten Stück herum. Leia lag in einer Ecke und kaute genüsslich an einem Knochen.

Es klopfte an der Garagentür. Severus, der in einer alten Latzhose vor dem Motorrad saß sah auf. Es war Jennifer. Sie trug wie so oft einfache jeans, ein weites T-Shirt und Turnschuhe.

„Jemand hat das hier für dich abgegeben.", sagte sie und reichte ihm einen großen, braunen Briefumschlag.

Severus wischte sich die öligen Hände an einem Tuch ab und nahm den Umschlag entgegen. Es wunderte ihn. Die einzige Post, die er sonst bekam war Luftpost. Er riss den Umschlag auf.

„Ach du Sch...!"

Im Umschlag befand sich ein riesiger Packen Papier. Besser gesagt Fragebögen. Nach Wochen der Bewertung hatte sich die Versicherung endlich gezuckt. Wenn es um Papierkram ging war sich absolut niemand zu schade. Völlig egal, ob Muggel oder Magier. Bürokratie beherrschten sie alle.

„Severus, kann ich dich was fragen?", sagte Jennifer während er die gefühlten tausend Fragebögen zurück in den Umschlag steckte.

„Hmm-Hmm.", machte Severus.

„Wie lange willst du dich noch vor uns verstecken?"

Severus atmete tief. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass das irgendwann kommt. Die letzten Wochen war er nicht besonders umgänglich gewesen.

„Ich versuche nur diese Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen.", antwortete Severus.

Das letzte Jahr war hart gewesen. Und zu sehen wie sich Quirell nach und nach in Voldemort verwandelte war selbst für ihn beängstigend gewesen. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Potter genau so viele Alpträume von seinem Anblick hatte wie er oder ob Kinder das anders verarbeiteten. Severus hatte die Angewohnheit sich bei soetwas innerlich und äußerlich zurückzuziehen. Jenny wusste das. Deshalb war sie auch hier. Es ging nicht um die Post.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und umarmte ihn.

„Du weißt, du musst nur sagen, wenn du etwas brauchst. Friss es nicht in dich hinein."

„Ja.", sagte Severus und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter.

Manchmal fühlte er sich so zerissen wie als Teenager. Er wollte ihre Nähe und gleichzeitig auch nicht.

„Ich habe diese Aufgabe vor mir und weiß nicht wie ich sie bewältigen soll.", sagte Severus.

Unvermittelt gab Jennifer ihm einen Kuss.

„Du gehst deinen Weg, so wie immer."

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sein Weg. Ja, ja. Er war dabei bereits mehr als einmal falsch abgebogen.

„Das war nicht hilfreich.", brummte Severus.

Jennifer zuckte mit den Schultern und erhob sich.

„Ich kann euch nicht beide bemuttern, Severus. Aber einer von euch ist schon groß und hat seinen Weg vor langer Zeit gewählt.", antwortete Jennifer und taxierte ihn scharf.

„Ja, nur ein Navi wär ab und zu nicht schlecht.", entgegnete Severus.

„Also würdest du auf einen Navigator hören.", antwortete Jennifer und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten.

„Hm, da hab ich es wieder verschissen, was?"

„So viel kannst du gar nicht abarbeiten.", antwortete Jennifer und ging wieder hinaus.

Severus blieb zurück und dachte daran, dass man Frauen manchmal einfach nicht alles erzählen sollte.

Lucius Malfoy saß gelangweilt in dem mit Ramsch vollgestopften Laden in der Nokturne Gasse. Vor ihm brabbelte der Inhaber des Ladens, Mr Borgin, vor sich hin, während er in seinen Haufen als meist illegalen Antiquitäten nach etwas suchte. Lucius sah genervt auf die Uhr.

„Mr Borgin, ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann.", sagte er.

„Warten Sie, Mr Malfoy, ah, hier ist es!" Der alte, bucklige Schleimer reichte ihm ein altes in Leder gebundenes Buch.

„Ein altes, verschimmeltes Buch. Was soll ich damit?", fragte Lucius ungehalten.

„Nein, Sir, sehen Sie in den Einband."

Schwer genervt von Borgins Gebaren schlug er es auf und laß die handschriftliche Eintragung: _Dieses Buch gehört Tom Vorlost Riddle_.

Lucius fiel es vor Schreck fast aus der Hand.

„Ja, Sir, so hab ich mich auch gefühlt.", bemerkte Borgin.

„Wo haben Sie das her?", fragte Lucius ihn ernst.

„Warenverschiebungen. Anonyme Lieferanten. Sie kenne mein Geschäft ja. Alles nicht nachverfolgbar."

„Woher wissen Sie, dass es echt ist?", fragte Lucius.

„Das ist echt. Leider.", grummelte Borgin. „Nach all den Jahren einen Gegenstand von ... ihm ... hier vorzufinden ... noch dazu all diese Gerüchte."

Lucius erhob sich und legte das Buch vorsichtig auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen.

„Als Anteilseigner dachte ich, es wäre gut, wenn Sie davon wüssten."

„Lassen Sie es verschwinden! Sofort!", antwortete Lucius im Befehlston. „Wenn es tatsächlich von ihm ist, dann macht es nur Ärger."

„Mehr Ärger als die verwunschene Hand von Chutabar?", fragte Borgin.

„Mit Sicherheit.", beschwor ihn Lucius. „Vernichten Sie es."

Er zog seine Robe, die über der Stuhllehne hing an und richtete seinen Finger warnend auf Borgin.

„Wenn ich herausfinden sollte, dass Sie das Buch nicht zerstört haben ..."

„Sie brauchen diesbezüglich keine Sorge zu haben, Sir."

„Das höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal.", sagte Lucius bedrohlich.

„Das Stück Tentakel aus den Bergen des Wahnsinns war ein versehen.", beschwichtigte Borgin.

„Sie mussten ja auch keinen Chuthulu-Dämon loswerden.", antwortete Lucius.

H.P. Lovecraft dieser mittelmäßige Dämonenbeschwörer hatte in seinem Nachlass einiges nicht erwähnt zu dessen Verifizierung man Lucius einige Proben geschickt hatte. Ein Tentakelmonster mit Flügeln war nicht gerade das, was man sich als Haustier halten sollte.

„Sorgen Sie einfach dafür, dass dieses verdammte Buch verschwindet!", sagte Lucius genervt. Er ging aus dem Laden und ließ seinen nichtsnutzigen Artefekthändler zurück. Bei Gelegenheit musste er mal die Bücher prüfen und Borgins Quellen checken. Sowas bekam man nicht durch Zufall zugesteckt. Gott, warum konnte dieser räudige Bastard Tom Riddle nicht zusammen mit seinen Habseligkeiten untergehen?

Wie jedes Jahr fiel Severus der Gang zurück nach Hogwarts wahnsinnig schwer. Dieses Jahr trat er seine Reise jedoch wesentlich zügiger an als sonst. Seine innere Zerissenheit wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer und er fühlte sich weder hier noch dort wohl.

So kam er dieses Jahr sogar pünklich in Hogsmead an und konnte der Lehrervorstellung in Dumbledores Büro beiwohnen. Die gesamte Lehrerschaft hatte sich hier versammelt. Selbst Hagrid war dabei. Severus konnte solche erzwungenen Konversationen ja nicht leiden, ließ es dennoch über sich ergehen. Vielleicht wäre es vorschnell gegangen, wenn er gewusst hätte wen Dumbledore als Neuanstellung da angeschleppt hatte.

„Meine werten Kollegen ...", eröffnete Dumbledore überschwänglich. „... ich möchte, dass sie mit mir unseren neuen Kollegen, Gilderoy Lockhart, begrüßen."

Lockhart war kaum älter als Severus, trug teure, elegant geschnittene Kleidung. Einen lilafarbenen Anzug über den er einen blauen Umhang trug. Dazu so ein ewiges Siegerlächeln wie ein völlig überdrehter Markler und sein blondes, lockiges Haar hatte er mit einer roten Schleife zusammengebunden.

Severus konnte den Kerl jetzt schon nicht ausstehen.

„Danke. Oh Danke." Lockhart grinste und lachte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „So wie ich das sehe werden wir blendend miteinander auskommen."

Das bezweifelte Severus ja stark.

Er wandte sich unauffällig an Minerva, die neben ihm stand.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht sein ernst?!", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Sie müssen ihm schon eine Chance geben.", antwortete sie leise.

Severus prustete los. Ein Fehler. Er lenkte die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Auch die von Goldlöckchen.

„Oh, wir wurden uns noch nicht persönlich vorgestellt, oder? Aber vielleicht kennen Sie eines meiner zahlreichen Bücher?"

„Nein.", antwortete Severus schnippisch.

„Nicht? Na, das können wir ändern."

Ohne Vorwarnung drückte Lockhart ihm eine Ausgabe von „ _Gilderoy Lockhart - Verzauberisches Ich_ " in die Hand. Severus zog die Lefzen hoch wie ein Kampfhund, der sich gleich im Arm von jemanden verbeißen wollte.

„Handsigniert.", fügte Lockhart strahlend hinzu.

„Wie schön.", antwortete Severus tonlos.

Nie hatte er Gift dabei, wenn er es wirklich brauchte.

Lockhart ging weiter, um einen anderen Kollegen zu nerven. Severus drückte Minerva das Buch in die Hand.

„Ich hab schon eins. Zwei wäre wirklich zu viel.", sagte sie ihm.

„Glauben Sie es mir oder nicht, aber Albus macht das nur, um uns alle in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

„Er meinte, eine Frohnatur könnte der Schule nur gut tun.", erwiderte Minerva gelassen und drückte Severus sein handsigniertes Buch wieder in die Hand.

Severus entglitt einmal mehr an diesem Abend das Gesicht.

„Sie müssen ihn ja nicht heiraten.", bemerkte Minerva und ging an ihm vorbei.

Das hatte er ganz bestimmt nicht vor. Im ernst, ein von Voldemort besessener Lehrer wäre ihm gerade lieber gewesen als dieser komplette Vollidiot. Um Severus' Nerven war es ohnehin nicht gut bestellt, da brauchte er nicht so eine Verkäufer-Karrikatur wie aus einer Zahnpasta-Werbung.

Er machte gar nicht erst den Versuch mit Dumbledore zu reden. Der ließ sich bei soetwas ohnehin nie reinreden.

Während alle anderen mit dem Goldlöckchen beschäftigt waren verdünnisierte Severus sich ganz unauffällig in Richtung der Kerker. In seinen Räumen angekommen wagte er es Lockharts Buch aufzublättern. Nach wenigen Seiten hörte er auf zu lesen. Es war ein einziger Abgesang darauf wie toll und großartig Lockhart war und was er alles schon erreicht hatte. Dazwischen Anekdoten aus irgendwelchen angeblichen Abenteuern, die er erlebt haben wollte. Severus kannte solche Aufschneider. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte er ihn mit einem Tritt in den Hintern aus dem Schloss befördert. Man durfte Dumbledore einfach keine Personalfragen überlassen. Bei dem würde selbst ein gehirnamputierter Troll noch genug Qualifikationen mitbringen. Schließlich hatte es selbst bei Severus zum Lehrer gereicht - und das beunruhigte ihn noch heute.

Genervt warf er das Buch in Flammen des Kamins. Lockharts Potrait auf dem Cover begann zu schreien.

„Aaaah! Au! Au! Sie Unmensch! Wissen Sie überhaupt wer ich bin?"

„Eine gewaltige Nervensäge!", antwortete Severus und quälte das Buch noch ein wenig mit dem Schürhaklen.


	3. Abgestürzt

Mr Borgin saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch und sortierte einige Akten. Das mysteriöse Buch lag nach wie vor neben ihn. Er hatte bereits vieles versucht, um es loszuwerden, doch es tauchte einfach immer wieder auf. Was immer der Dunkle Lord mit diesem Buch beabsichtigte, er hatte ein mächtiges, magisches Artefakt erschaffen. Beim richtigen Abnehmer bestimmt viel wert, aber wenn Mr Malfoy sagte, er solle es verschwinden lassen, dann tat er das. Den Hauptaktionär am Geschäft zu verprellen war schon aus kaufmännischer Sicht keine gute Idee.

Die Türglocke ertönte und ein Mann in mittleren Jahren betrat das Geschäft. Er trug eine schwarze Lederjacke und hatte seinen Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

„Ah, Mr Fletcher, sie kommen wie gerufen.", sagte Mr Borgin. „Ich habe hier etwas, dass sie für mich erledigen müssen."

„Solange es sich verkaufen lässt.", antwortete Fletcher.

Mr Borgin nahm das Buch vom Tisch und reichte es seinem Hehler.

„Was'n das?" Fletcher nahm das Buch und blätterte es durch. „Da steht ja gar nix drin."

„Mr Malfoy war hier und er möchte, dass dieses Buch verschwindet."

„Werfen Sie's doch in den Ofen.", entgegnete Fletcher.

„Wenn das so einfach wäre, könnte ich das ja auch selbst machen.", grollte Mr Borgin. „Es ist ein außerordentliches Artefakt, dass einfach nicht zu unserem Geschäft passt."

„Hören Sie mal, Borgin, ich kauf Ihnen ja sonst alles ab, aber wer will schon so'n schimmliges, altes Buch, wo nix drin steht?"

Mr Borgin schlug seinem Hehler mit der Hand auf den Hinterkopf. So, dass Fletcher seinen Hut verlor und das kurze, schwarze Haar offenbarte.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört?"

„Na schön, mal sehen, ob ich 'nen Abnehmer finde. Versprechen kann ich nix.", antwortete Fletcher und hob seinen Hut vom Boden auf. Er nahm das Buch an sich.

Mundungus Fletcher war ein Idiot, aber ein guter Hehler. Zu Mr Borgins Glück hatte er nicht nach dem Namen im Einband gesucht. Der Name machte es unter Umständen unverkäuflich oder zu einem Goldstück. Allerdings war es ihm lieb, wenn sich jemand anderes mit dem Ding herumplagte.

Mundungus Fletcher stand wie immer in einer Nische am Bahnhof Kings Cross. Gerade zu Beginn der Schulzeit war viel Betrieb und es gab genug Magier, denen er was aufquatschen konnte. Heute war jedoch erstaunlich wenig los. Er nahm das Buch von Borgin und sah es sich noch einmal an. Was hatte es denn damit auf sich? Der Alte wollte es ungewöhnlich schnell loswerden. Hatte nicht mal nach den Anteilen gefragt. Aber nein, da war nichts. Nur ein vermodertes Buch. Was daran ein Artefakt sein sollte wusste er selbst nicht. Wie sollte er das den Leuten schmackhaft machen?

Noch als Fletcher so darüber nachdachte bog eine Bande von Rotschöpfen um die Ecke. Die Jüngste in der Gruppe trug ein Bündel Bücher vor sich her, die sie in ihre Tasche stopfen wollte als sie mit Fletcher zusammen stieß.

„Pass doch auf!", giftete er sie an.

„Entschuldigung.", sagte sie leise, klaubte die Bücher zusammen und rannte den anderen hinterher.

Zu seiner Zeit in Hogwarts gab's das nicht. Die Bande war schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden als Fletcher bemerkte, dass er bei ihrem Zusammenstoß das verdammte Buch verloren hatte.

„Ups.", machte er.

Borgin würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, weil er kein ordentliches Geschäft gemacht hatte. Andererseits war er froh diesen schimmligen Folianten los zu sein. Da musste er sich wenigstens nichts ausdenken wie er das Ding an den Mann brachte. Und ehrlich, wie viel Schaden konnte das Teil schon anrichten? Von wegen magisches Artefakt.

Severus Snape saß am Tisch in der großen Halle. Der offiziellen Sitzordnung hatte er zu verdanken, dass Lockhart genau neben ihm saß und er sein dämliches Gequatsche über sich ergehen lassen musste. Als wären diese Eröffnungsfeierlichkeiten für das neue Schuljahr nicht so schon nervtötend genug.

Schließlich hielt er nicht mehr aus und erhob sich.

„Severus, Sie haben ja kaum was gegessen.", bemerkte Lockhart.

„Keinen Hunger.", grummelte Severus und schritt an den Reihen der Schüler vorbei, hinaus in den Hof des Schlosses.

Draußen zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und genoss die Stille. Keine Schüler. Kein Lockhart. Alles wunderbar.

Just in diesem Augenblick wurde er von einem lauten Knall aufgeschreckt. Es klang wie der Auspuffknall eines Fahrzeugs. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Vermutlich hatte ihn das ständige Gequatsche von seinem neusten, liebsten Kollegen bereits völlig fertig gemacht.

Schließlich hörte er es erneut. Der Knall war nun lauter und näher. Er blickte auf und sah am Himmel ein fliegendes Auto. Severus blinzelte. Er traute seinen Augen kaum.

Der fliegende Ford Angelina rausche über das Schloss und knallte ungehindert in die Peitschende Weide. Für einen Augenblick stand Severus mit offenen Mund da, doch er fing sich wieder und ging in Richtung des Geschehens.

Der Baum schlug auf das Auto ein als gäbe es kein Morgen. In der Dunkelheit konnte Severus nicht erkennen, wer sich im Inneren befand. Nachdem die Weide das Fahrzeug genügend malträtiert hatte rutschte dieses samt Insassen aus dem Geäst nach unten und raste wie wild geworden über das Gelände zum Innenhof des Schlosses. Severus setzte ihnen nach. Dort öffneten sich die Türen und schleuderten die Insassen samt ihrem Gepäck aus dem Auto. Der Wagen heulte gespenstisch auf und verschwand mit knatternden Motor in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes.

Severus nährte sich leise den beiden Jungen, die das verrückte Auto aus seinem Inneren gespien hatte. Innerhlich stöhnte er auf als er sah um wen es sich handelte.

„Meine Eltern bringen mich um.", wimerte der Rotschopf.

Ronald Weasley und der andere war Harry Potter. Na wartet, das würde eine ordentliche Standpauke geben!

Während die beiden ihre Sachen zusammen klaubten nährte sich Severus so leise wie möglich von hinten, baute sich auf und packte die beiden wie zwei ungezogene Jungs an den Ohren.

„Aah! Aua!", schrien sie erschrocken. Ihr Schreck wandelte sich in Angst als die beiden sahen, wer sie da an den Ohren packte. Sie brachten kein Wort mehr heraus.

„Ich glaube, wir haben etwas zu besprechen.", sagte Severus schneidend, packte sie an den Schultern und trieb sie vor sich her in die Kerker.

Potter und Weasley ließen sich von ihm abführen als seien sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer Hinrichtung. Immerhin wussten sie, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatten. Severus führte sie in sein Büro wo sie sich wie ein Häufchen Elend auf den beiden Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch niederließen.

Severus setzte sich auf die Kante seines Tisches und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Na? Wer von Ihnen möchte anfangen?", fragte Severus und die beiden Jungs wurden noch kleiner auf ihren Stühlen. „Wisst Ihr überhaupt, was ihr da getan habt?"

Potter und Weasley sahen zu Boden.

„Was soll ich bloß mit euch machen?", fragte Severus mehr sich selbst als die beiden Gryffindors vor sich. „Schweigen wir uns jetzt an? Gut, ich habe auch keine Lust darauf euch erklären zu müssen, wie unendlich bekloppt eure Idee war."

„Wir haben den Zug verpasst.", murmelte Weasley ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ach? Und da dachtet ihr euch mal eben ihr brecht ein halbes Dutzend magischer Gesetze, um hierher zu kommen?", fragte Severus. „Und du, Potter? Dir liegt auch nichts an deinem Leben, oder?"

„Es war nicht unsere Schuld.", entgegnete Potter und sah ihn nun das erste Mal richtig an.

„Und wer war es dann?", fragte Severus. „Wenn ich eines nicht ausstehen kann, dann ist es, wenn man die Schuld immer bei anderen sucht. Wärt ihr nicht ihr, dann wärt ihr schon längst von der Schule geflogen."

„Was auch nicht nötig sein wird.", erklang eine Stimme am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Severus sah auf und erblickte Dumbledore mit Minerva im Schlepptau.

„Natürlich nicht. Was sind schon ein halbes Dutzend gebrochener Gesetze für die unsereins in Askaban landen würde?", entgegnete Severus ungehalten.

„Potter, Weasley, kommen Sie mit.", rief Minerva ihre Schüler herbei.

Die beiden sprangen ohne ein Wort auf und folgten ihrer Hauslehrerin.

„Sie lassen ihm viel zu viel durchgehen.", sagte Severus an Dumbledore gewandt.

„Meinen Sie? Ich frage mich manchmal, ob Sie das anders sehen würden, wenn er in ihrem Haus gelandet wäre.", stichelte Albus.

„Das ändert nichts an meiner Haltung. Wer Scheiße baut muss dafür gerade stehen."

„So wie Sie, oder?", fragte Albus.

„Ich habe für meine Fehler gebüßt.", entgegnete Severus.

Dumbledore sah ihn durchdringend an, doch Severus wehrte seinen erneuten Versuch ab in seinen Kopf einzudringen. Er machte das ohnehin nur, um ihn zu provozieren. Wenn er jedoch in all den Jahren eines gelernt hatte, dann sich nicht von Albus Spielchen aufs Glatteis führen zu lassen - zumindest meistens.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Dumbledore um und verließ das Büro. Severus blieb vor sich hin grollend zurück. Er wusste schon warum Harry Potter kein Haar gekrümmt wurde, aber ihm wäre es wohler dabei gewesen dem Jungen seine Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Ihn mit nichts außer einer Verwarnung damit wegkommen zu lassen, war nicht besonders pädagogisch. Und Severus kannte sich mit nicht pädagogisch wertvollem Verhalten aus.

Die erste Woche schleppte sich so dahin bis endlich der Schulalltag wieder seinen Gang ging. Nach einer der ersten Zaubertrankstunden tauchte Draco in seinem Büro auf.

„Hast du das schon gesehen?", fragte der Junge und wedelte mit einem Blatt pergament herum.

„Wir haben doch über das Du gesprochen.", ermahnte Severus ihn ohne von dem Papierkram auf seinem Schreibtisch aufzusehen.

Draco legte ihm das Blatt vor die Nase. Severus nahm es und begann verwirrt zu lesen.

 _1\. Was ist Gilderoy Lockharts Lieblingsfarbe?_

 _2\. Was ist Gilderoy Lockharts bisher größte Leistung?_

 _3\. Wann hat Gilderoy Lockhart Geburtstag?_

Severus verzog ungläubig die Mieme.

„Das hat er uns heute als Test vorgelegt.", sagte Draco.

Severus begann zu prusten, hörte aber sofort wieder auf.

„Man macht sich nicht über Kollegen lustig, mögen sie auch noch so schwachsinnig sein."

„Der Typ ist dumm wie ein Troll.", bemerkte Draco.

„Bist du nur gekommen, um mir die Ergüsse unseres, neusten Kollegen zu zeigen?", fragte Severus ernst.

„Nein, ich hab noch ne offizielle Anfrage.", sagte Draco und legte ihm einen weiteres Zettel vor.

Es war ein Formblatt zur Nutzung des Quidditschfeldes.

„Slytherin hat einen neuen Sucher?", fragte Severus verdutzt. „Wer soll das sein?"

Draco räusperte sich und Severus sah auf. Ah, ja. Er verstand, aber ob das eine gute Idee war bezweifelte er stark.

„Du weißt schon, dass 9 von 10 Quiddisch-Spielern einen gewaltsamen Tod sterben?", fragte Severus.

„Unterschreib das Ding einfach.", forderte sein Patensohn ihn auf.

„Sind ja deine Knochen.", bemerkte Severus und unterschrieb das Formblatt.

Mit einem freudigen Lächeln nahm Draco es entgegen.

„Danke, Professor."

Draco verschwand aus dem Büro und auch für Severus war es Zeit sich die Beine zu vertreten. Es war fast Mittag. Außerdem stand heute noch eine Lehrerkonferenz an. Und eine Lehrerkonferenz mit Gilderoy Lockhart wollte erst einmal überstanden werden.

Als er im Lehrerzimmer ankam tuschelten seine Kollegen miteinander. Als Severus genauer hinsah bemerkte er, dass sie alle diese wunderbaren Tests von Lockhart in den Händen hielten. Natürlich war das Goldlöckchen noch nicht anwesend.

Severus nahm seinen üblichen Platz an dem langen Lehrertisch ein. Genau gegenüber von Minerva, die mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen die Testfragen laß.

„Ich habe ja gesagt er ist schwachsinnig, aber auf mich hört ja keiner.", bemerkte Severus.

Noch bevor Minerva etwas äußern konnte betrat Lockhart überschwenglich das Zimmer. Er trug heute einen grässlichen, schwarz-weiß gestreiften Anzug und eine rosa Krawatte. Severus war der Letzte, der sich Gedanken über Mode machte, aber diese Farbkombination verstörte ihn zutiefst. Und das wollte etwas heißen, schließlich kannte er Dumbledore.

Die Lehrer ließen blitzschnell schnell ihre Lockhart-Tests verschwinden und legten eine fröhliche Verkäufermiene auf. Keine Woche mit diesem Schauhasen und schon färbte er ab.

Lockhart flanierte an ihnen vorbei und setzte sich ausgerechnet auf den freien Platz neben Severus. Er blickte seinen Kollegen missbilligend an. Der ließ sich davon jedoch nicht stören.

„Na, Severus, geht es Ihnen gut?", sagte Lockhart im Plauderton und supste ihn kumpelhaft an.

„Wenn Sie das nochmal machen, dann hack ich Ihnen den Finger ab.", entgegnete Severus eisig. Es kostete ihm alle Mühe den Kerl zu ertragen.

Lockhart begann zu grinsen und blöd zu lachen.

„Sie sind schon etwas sensibel, oder?"

Severus dachte daran dringend seine Giftvorräte aufzufüllen.

Schließlich erschien Dumbledore und eröffnete die Lehrerkonferenz. Wie immer war es relativ langweilig. Es ging um Stundesplanverteilungen, Ausfälle und krisenhafte Punkte in der Schule wie besonders auffällige Schüler. Lockhart lenkte dabei alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Severus kam nicht umhin sich ein Blatt Papier zu nehmen und demonstrativ Galgenmännchen zu zeichnen.

Schließlich wurden Brennpunkte abgefragt.

„Severus?", fragte Dumbledore.

Severus hörte für einen Moment auf auf seinem Blatt herumzukritzeln.

„Ich wollte gerne noch etwas ansprechen. Und zwar ... Potter."

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir durch.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Haben wir? Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie das meine Kollegen sehen, aber sollte man Schüler, die so eklatant einen Haufen magischer Gesetze brechen - und ich spreche hier von ministerieller Gesetzgebung und nicht von Schulregeln - nicht etwas eindringlicher zur Rechenschaft ziehen als ihnen nur Hauspunkte abzuziehen und sie nachsitzen zu lassen?"

Severus hatte sich die ganze Woche innerlich darüber aufgeregt, dass Dumbledore Potter und Weasley so leicht davonkommen ließ.

„Weil Sie es auch so genau nehmen mit den Regeln?", fragte Dumbledore süffisant.

„Ich bin auch keine Zwölf mehr.", entgegnete Severus erbost. Er spürte wie er schon wieder wütend wurde. „Bei mir kann man nichts mehr retten, bei Potter vielleicht schon."

„Das klingt ja fast als würden Sie sich Sorgen machen.", sagte Dumbledore.

Severus überkam der Impuls mit irgendetwas nach ihm zu werfen. Er bremste sich jedoch gerade noch.

„Potter muss lernen, dass er nicht alles tun und lassen kann nur weil er so eine verdammte Narbe auf der Stirn hat!"

„Severus!", ermahnte Dumbledore ihn scharf. „Das Thema hatten wir bereits und ich werde es nicht noch einmal mit Ihnen diskutieren."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf dem Schulleiter einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Innerlich kochte er schon wieder.

Ungerührt fuhr Dumbledore fort und beendete schließlich die Versammlung. Severus verließ den Raum als Erster und machte sich grollend auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo bereits eine Klasse auf ihn wartete. Er schloss die Tür zum Zaubertränkezimmer auf und ließ die Schüler wortlos hinein. Immer noch wütend rauschte er an ihnen vorbei, vor zu seinem Schreibtisch und verschränkte wie so oft die Arme. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er realisierte welche Klasse das überhaupt war. Er hatte streng genommen keine Ahnung.

„Machen Sie weiter, wo Sie letztes Mal aufgehört haben.", sagte Severus und setzte sich hinter seinen Tisch.

Die Schüler blickten ihn fragend an. Offensichtlich ratlos über das Verhalten ihres Lehrers meldeten sich einige.

„Ja, was denn?", brummte Severus.

„Was sollen sollen wir machen?", fragte ein dicker Hufflepuff in der ersten Reihe.

„Irgendetwas mit Zaubertränke! Ist mir doch egal!", rief Severus wütend.

Die restlichen Schüler ließen sofort ihre Hände fallen. Der Schock war ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Einen grollenden Professor Snape kannten sie ja, aber einen, dem es egal war, was sie taten, solange sie sich beschäftigten war dann doch etwas Neues.

Ja, er war sauer auf Dumbledore und ja, es an der Klasse auszulassen war nicht pädagogisch wertvoll. Severus hatte gerade nicht den geringsten Nerv, um seine Klasse zu unterrichten. Am Liebsten hätte er sie alle rausgeworfen.

So zog sich die Stunde dahin bis er seine Klasse wortkarg entließ.

„Was war denn heute mit dem los?", hörte er jemanden flüstern.

„MIT MIR IST GAR NICHTS LOS!", schrie Severus seinen Schülern hinterher, die jetzt fluchtartig den Kerker verließen.

Severus ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken und trat wütend gegen sein Pult. Wie er es manchmal hasste Lehrer zu sein.


	4. Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in acht!

Severus ging an diesem Abend müde aus der Großen Halle in Richtung der Kerker. Die ersten Wochen hatten ihn geschafft. Auch weil Lockart zunehmend seine Nerven strapazierte. Er durfte gar nicht daran denken, dass das Schuljahr gerade erst angefangen hatte.

Severus kramte in der Tasche seiner Robe nach seinem Päckchen Zigaretten. Minerva würde ihm wieder eine Rede reden, wenn sie sah, dass er in der Schule rauchte. Von wegen Vorbildfunktion und so - aber er brauchte jetzt wirklich etwas Beruhigung in Form von Nikotin. Diese Rauchverbote überall waren der pure Horror für Kopfarbeiter wie ihn.

Er hatte sich die Zigarette noch nicht mal richtig mit seinem alten Gasfeuerzeug angezündet da hörte er einen markerschütternden Schrei über den Flur hallen.

Severus ließ vor Schreck glatt seine Zigarette fallen. Er trat sie schnell aus und kickte sie eine dunkle Ecke, ehe er dem Schrei nachging. Er folgte ihm einen Flur weiter, wo sich bereits ein Schülertraube gebildet hatte. Was war hier denn los?

Severus drängte sich durch die Schüler nach vorn. Filchs Katze, Mrs Norris, hing an einem Kerzenleuchter vor dem Schülerklo. Davor war Filch, der heulte vor Wut. Er hatte einen Schüler am Kragen gepackt und schüttelte ihn. Severus rollte mit den Augen. Es war Potter. Warum musste es immer Potter sein?

An die Wand hatte jemand mit roter Farbe geschrieben:

 _ **Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet - Feinde des Erben nehmt euch in acht!**_

Für Severus Geschmack ja etwas zu theatralisch. Außerdem hatte das was von schlechten Horrorfilmen.

„Du hast meine Katze umgebracht!", rief der Hausmeister hysterisch.

„Nein, Sir!", entgegnete Potter. Seine Stimme bebte ängstlich.

„Ich bring dich um!" Filch hob seine Faust.

Severus schritt ein, bevor Filch etwas tun konnte, dass ihm sehr leid getan hätte. Er trennte Potter und Filch und warf jeden einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Feinde des Erben nehmt euch in acht? Na wartet nur Schlammblüter, ihr seid auch bald dran!", hörte er hinter sich. Er erkannte die Stimme. Es war Draco.

Bevor Severus etwas entgegnen konnte erschienen Dumbledore und Minerva auf der Bildfläche. Sie betrachteten die groteske Szenarie.

„Der hat meine Katze umgebracht!", fing Filch schon wieder an und zeigte hysterisch mit dem Finger auf Potter. Severus verdrehte die Augen. Und gerade als er dachte es könnte nicht schlimmer werden tauchte Lockhart auf.

„Eindeutig ein Fluch, der sie umgebracht hat - vermutlich Transmutations-Totur - ich habe es viele Male mit angesehen, leider bin ich zu spät. Ich hätte genau den richtigen Gegenfluch parat. Ich kann mich an einen ganz ähnlichen Vorfall in Ouagadogou erinnern. Eine Serie von Attacken, nachzulesen in meiner Autobiografie; ich konnte die Dorfbevölkerung mit verschiedenen Amuletten ausstatten und sofort war die Sache erledigt ..."

Severus stöhnte genervt.

„Versteinert.", sagte Dumbledore. Er betrachtete die Katze voller interesse. „Argus, sie lebt noch. Außerdem hätte kein Zweitklässler die Fähigkeiten hierzu."

Und ganz bestimmt nicht Potter, fügte Severus im Gedanken hinzu.

„Er war's! Ganz bestimmt!", fing Filch wieder an zu keifen.

„Ich habe Mrs Norris nicht einmal angefasst!", entgegnete Potter empört.

Severus stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.

„Wenn Sie mich nach meiner bescheidenen Meinung fragen, dann war Potter womöglich zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.", sagte Severus schnell, ehe Lockhart, der mit seinem Zauberstab an der Katze herumspielte, noch einen Redeschwall bekam. „Aber natürlich ist es wahnsinnig verdächtig, wenn Potter hier einmal mehr alleine durch die Korridore spaziert, um dann in solchen Angelegenheiten zu landen."

Potter warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ich musste Nachsitzen bei Professor Lockhart.", entgegnete Potter.

In der Tat, so stellte sich Severus die Hölle vor.

„Er hat mir bei meiner Fanpost geholfen.", brüstete sich Lockhart.

Severus verdrehte einmal mehr die Augen. Das musste die schlimmste Strafarbeit aller Zeiten sein. Dagegen war Kessel ausputzen doch das reinste Paradies.

„Professor McGonagall nehmen Sie sich Potter an. Alle anderen werden von ihren Hauslehrern zurück in ihre Schlafräume geleitet.", sagte Dumbledore.

Die Schüler begannen sich zu zerstreuen. Severus überquerte den Flur und führte die Slytherins schnellen Schrittes in den Kerker. Dort warteten sie vor dem Potrait eines Ritters.

„Anguis Magna.", sagte Severus und scheuchte seine Schüler hinein.

Als ein blonder Schopf schnell an ihm vorbeiziehen wollte hielt er ihn an der Kapuze seines Umhangs fest.

„Nicht so schnell, junger Mann!", sagte Severus scharf und führte Draco in sein Büro.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

„Nicht in diesem Ton.", ermahnte Severus ihn. „Was war das da vorhin?"

„Nichts.", antwortete Draco kleinlaut.

„Schlammblüter ihr seid auch bald dran.", wiederholte Severus die Worte seines Patensohns.

„Das war nur Spaß."

„Das ist kein Spaß.", sagte Severus scharf.

„Na, weil Potter und Granger, dieses Schlammblu-"

Severus knallte Draco seine flache Hand ins Gesicht. Erschrocken sah er seinen Lehrer und Patenonkel an.

„Wenn ich das noch einmal von dir höre.", entgegnete Severus mit gefährlicher Schärfe.

Er ahnte von wem Draco solche Wörter hatte. Severus würde sowas aber nicht dulden.

„Und jetzt geh.", sagte Severus. Draco lief schnellen Schrittes davon.

Wenig später gab es eine Lehrerversammlung in Dumbledores Büro. Die Sache mit Filchs Katze hatte die Gemüter erregt. Severus kannte die Geschichte um die Kammer des Schreckens und ihren vermeintlichen Erbauer Salazar Slytherin. Es war eine alte Legende, die jetzt offenbar jemand für einen ganz besonders schlechten Scherz nutzte.

Severus und die anderen Hauslehrer standen vor Dumbledore, der vor seinem Schreibtisch hin und her tiegerte.

„Höchste Vorsicht ist geboten.", sagte Albus. „Wenn die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde, dann ist die gesamte Schule in Gefahr."

„Insofern sie existiert.", warf Severus ein.

„Leider wissen Sie nicht, was ich weiß." Dumbledore schenkte sich einen Brandy in ein großes Glas und trank es auf Ex.

Na nu? Sah er da etwa einen nervösen Albus Dumbledore? Flatternde Nerven mit Alkohol beruhigen war doch eigentlich Severus' Aufgabe.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens ist real. So real wie ich höchstselbst und das Böse das dort lauert bedroht uns alle."

„Was können wir tun?", fragte Sprout.

„Ruhe bewahren.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Keine Panik oder Hysterie schüren. Dafür Sorgen, dass alles seinen gewohnten Gang geht."

Albus schenkte sich noch einen ein und schüttete ihn hinter. Das verwirrte Severus zunehmend. Er hatte die Legende für eine Legende gehalten. Ein Monster, dass in einer ominösen Kammer haust und es auf Halbblüter und Muggelstämmige abgesehen hat. Eine Gruselgeschichte ganz nach Slytherins Geschmack.

„Und Potter?", fragte Severus. „Vielleicht sollte er Stubenarrest bekommen?"

Minerva warf ihn einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dabei hatte er das nicht mal provokant gemeint. Im ernst, er sollte auf Potter aufpassen. Das ging nur schlecht, wenn er sich umbringen ließ. Er hatte ja so eine Affinität zum Selbstmord durch Dummheit.

„Noch nicht nötig. Harry war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, wie Sie bereits richtig bemerkten, Severus. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sich das nicht häuft.", sagte Albus.

Dumbledore wieß sie an die Augen offen zu halten und zur Tagesordnung überzugehen. Die wurde für Severus aber schon am nächsten Morgen im Zaubertrankunterricht unterbrochen.

Er hatte die Viertklässler und kaum hatte er mit dem Unterricht begonnen, meldeten sich bereits einige Slytherins.

„Sir, was ist die Kammer des Schreckens?", fragte einer.

„Habe ich Sie dran genommen, McAllister?", fragte Severus kühl und versuchte seine eigene Nervosität zu dem Thema zu überspielen.

„Nein, Sir, aber ich dachte ..."

„Sie dachten Sie quetschen mich über das aus, was gestern geschehen ist?"

Severus konnte es nicht einmal übel nehmen. Er wäre in seinem Alter vermutlich genauso erpicht gewesen. Gestern hatte er die Schüler seines Hauses allein gelassen mit dem, was geschehen war also versuchten sie es jetzt im Unterricht, wo er ihnen nicht einfach weglaufen konnte. Na schön.

Severus lehnte sich an sein Pult und verschränkte die Arme.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens ist eine uralte Legende. Vor 1000 Jahren soll Salazar Höchstselbst diese im Geheimen ins Schloss eingebaut haben - wobei ich mich frage wie er das gemacht hat, wenn die anderen Gründer um ihn herumschwänzelten. Aber gut, Legenden sind ja nicht für ihre Logik bekannt. Auf jeden Fall soll eine Kreatur im inneren Hausen, die alle Unwürdigen aus der Schule tilgt. Vermutlich sind Sie bei Professor Binns besser beraten als bei mir. Ich halte mich an naturwissenschaftliche Fakten, nicht an irgendwelchen dahergesponnenen Hokuspokus."

„Und die Katze?", fragte jemand anderes.

„Zugegeben Versteinerungsflüche sind einwenig aus der Mode gekommen, aber wer weiß. Und jetzt hören Sie auf mich zu fragen." Severus ging zur Tafel hinüber und schrieb weiter an dem woran er bis vor fünf Minuten geschrieben hatte.

„Aber Professor?", fragte nochjemand.

Severus brach die Kreide ab und er drehte sich genervt um.

„Glauben Sie das wirklich nicht?", fragte ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw.

„Ich dachte nach vier Jahren wüssten Sie wie ich zu dem Thema Mythen und Legenden stehe. Nett geschriebene Geschichten, aber in der Regel sind da kaum Fakten dran. Das gilt für irgendwelche ominösen Zaubertrankerfindungen ebenso wie für Monster, die nachts durch eine Schule schleichen, um kleine Kinder zu fressen. Aus dem Alter sind Sie doch nun wirklich raus."

„Aber die Wand wurde mit Blut beschrieben!", wandte ein anderer Schüler ein.

„Blut, rote Farbe, was weiß denn ich!?", rief Severus entnervt. „Der nächste der fragt schreibt einen ellenlangen Aufsatz darüber warum man mürrische Zaubertranklehrer nicht mit solchen Kram nervt."

Plötzlich waren alle Hände unten und alle Fragen gestellt. Na bitte, ging doch!

Severus fuhr mit seiner Stunde fort - ungestört. Nach Ende der Stunde kam John zu ihm. Er trug die Schuluniform eines Ravenclaws, die er immer betont unordentlich anhatte. Ohne Krawatte und mit heraushängendem Hemd. Gar nicht nach Vorschrift. Das war bei ihm so ein rebellische-Jugend-Ding, soweit Severus das beurteilen konnte.

„Alles Hokuspokus, Professor?", sagte John. „Komische Aussage für einen Magier."

Severus verzog das Gesicht und und setzte sich mal wieder auf die Tischkante.

„Diesem Magier ist es auch egal, was jemand von ihm denkt.", sagte er.

„Ist schon ziemlich komisch, findest du nicht? Eine aufgehängte Katze, Blut an den Wänden, mysteriöse Andeutungen. Man könnte meinen das sei ein schlechter Horrorfilm.", meinte John.

„Ja, fehlte nur das das Pentagramm und die Kerzen auf dem Boden.", entgegnete Severus. John gluckste.

„Ja, aber was denkst du wirklich?", fragte John.

„Ich denke, dass es gestern jemand zu gut meinte mit den schlechten Scherzen.", antwortete Severus. „Du weißt wie ich zu soetwas stehe."

„Ja, deshalb bist du auch gegen Wahrsagen."

„Idiotisches Fach.", gab Severus zu bedenken. „Schon zu meiner Zeit und da hatten wir keine Schrulle wie Trelawney."

„Das ist aber nicht nett.", sagte John.

„Wenn du wüsstest wie sie mich heimlich nennt und sie denkt immer ich merk's nicht."

John zog die Augenbraue hoch. Den Gesichtsausdruck kannte Severus von irgendwoher.

Er verabschiedete sich und ging davon. Sie hatten seit Schuljahresbeginn nicht miteinander gesprochen. Sie sahen sich nur im Unterricht und Severus tat so ziemlich alles dafür, dass niemand auf die Idee kam, dass sie in irgendeiner Beziehung zueinander stehen könnten. Er tat das nicht, weil er seinen Sohn nicht liebte, sondern genau deswegen. Severus wollte nicht, dass John in irgendeines seiner Probleme mit hineingezogen wurde. Es überraschte ihn ohnehin, dass in den letzten vier Jahren niemand die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen auffiel. Vielleicht weil er nicht sein Hauslehrer war und er einen anderen Namen trug. Da kam man schwerer zu direkten Vergleichen. Severus hatte damals gebetet, dass John nicht nach Slytherin kam. Er wollte ihn nicht in seinem Haus haben. Das wäre einfach viel zu kompliziert geworden. Es war jetzt schon nicht einfach zwei Leben zur selben Zeit zu leben und dabei immer die Kontrolle zu behalten.


	5. Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

Die nächsten Wochen blieb es für Severus' Geschmack fast schon etwas zu ruhig. Die Aufregung über die Kammer des Schreckens hatte sich langsam gelegt. Zwar war es immer noch Thema, aber die Hysterie der ersten Tage war verflogen.

So kam mal wieder eines dieser Wochenenden an denen gezwungen wurde beim Quiddisch anwesend zu sein. Er konnte dieses herumgetobe auf dem Besen nicht leiden. Genauso wenig wie Fußball. Weder unter Muggeln noch Magiern kam er dahinter, was denn die Faszination an organisierter Massenhysterie ausmachte, aber gut, als Hauslehrer war es eine lästige Pflicht. Zum Glück besaß er noch genügend Bücher, die er nicht ausgelesen hatte.

Auf dem Weg zum Station traf er jedoch jemanden, den er hier nicht erwartet hätte: Lucius Malfoy. Wie immer trug er Anzug, Hemd und Krawatte. Darüber einen dickten Mantel für den Herbst. Sein blondes, kurzes Haar elegant zur Seite gekämmt. Auf der Nase seine Brille. Um den Hals hatte er sich einen Schal gewickelt.

„Na, Professor Snape.", begrüßte er ihn.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Severus.

„Ich wollte mir das erste Spiel meines Sohnes ansehen."

„Ach was?", gab Severus zurück.

Lucius hielt ihm am Arm fest und sein Blick wurde kühl.

„Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?"

Severus Blickte ihn fragend an.

„Der Einzige, der Draco eine scheuert bin immer noch ich."

„Dein Junge ist eine elende Petze.", gab Severus zurück. „Davon abgesehen bin ich sein Hauslehrer."

„Nicht das er es nicht ab und zu verdient hätte.", sagte Lucius und ließ ihn los.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und ging weiter. Das mit Draco war purer Reflex gewesen. Es gab Dinge, die konnte er einfach nicht ausstehen. Aus pädagogischer Sicht war es natürlich ein kompletter Fehlschlag. Jeden anderen hätte er vermutlich auch keine verpasst, wenn er sich in seinen rassistischen Ergüssen hingab. Bei Draco war das anders. Er war sein Patensohn und irgendwie fühlte sich Severus verantwortlich, wenn er den Schwachsinn nachplapperte, den sein Vater und seine Freunde so von sich gaben. Sicher, Lucius war nie fester Überzeugung gewesen. Nach allem, was sie beide mit seinem Vater durchgemacht hatten, aber wie Severus war auch Lucius an eine Rolle gebunden, die er nach außen spielen musste. Das Dumme war nur, dass sein Sohn noch zu jung war, um den Unterschied zu erkennen.

Wortlos gingen Severus und Lucius hinauf zur Stadiontribühne. Sie setzten sich und sahen sich das Spiel an. Lucius feuerte seinen Sohn lautstark an, während dieser sich mit Potter um den Schnatz rangelte. Doch dann passierte etwas Seltsames. Einer der Klatscher hatte es auf Potter abgesehen und mähte dabei fast jeden anderen Spieler aus dem Weg. Potter und Draco hielten sich an der Spitze dieser irren Verfogungsjagd.

Severus zog instinktiv seinen Zauberstab. Er versuchte zu zielen, doch keine Chance. Auf die Entfernung würde er nur einen von beiden vom Besen holen.

Der irre Klatscher flog einen Bogen und zerschmetterte Potters Arm. Severus verzog mit dem Rest des Publikums schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. Ja, genau deshalb war Quiddisch idiotisch. Er sah Draco, der von dem Klatscher vom Besen geholt wurde und hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, während Potter sich trotz seines gebrochenen Armes noch hielt und mit der anderen Hand tatsächlich in letzter Sekunde noch den Schnatz fing ehe er ebenfalls zu Boden stürzte.

„Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen!", ertönte die Stimme des Kommentators.

Das war ja nun wirklich überflüssig.

Severus, Lucius und die anderen Lehrer eilte die Treppe nach unten. Zusammen mit einigen Dutzend Schülern. Das irre Sportgerät hatte es jedoch weiterhin auf Potter abgesehen und raste auf ihn zu, während er am Boden lag. Severus zielte, doch ausgerechnet die kleine Granger kam ihm zuvor und feuerte einen Fluch ab, dass der Klatscher in tausend Stücke zerflog. Eines musste man ihr ja lassen, sie hatte es drauf für ihr Alter.

„Kommt, wir bringen ihn in den Krankenflügel.", hörte er Granger sagen.

In diesem Augenblick drängte sich Lockhart durch die Menge.

„Keine Sorge, ich kuriere den Arm auf der Stelle."

„Nein, nicht Sie!", sagte Potter panisch.

„Ach, der Junge weiß ja nicht, was er da redet!"

Lockhart holte den Zauberstab heraus. Severus schrie innerlich auf und war drauf und dran dazwischen zu gehen, doch Lockhart war schneller. Der Arm Potters begann wie ein gummiartiges Etwas herunterzuhängen.

„Nun ja, das kann schon mal passieren.", bermerkte Lockhart fröhlich. „Entscheident ist doch, dass der Arm nicht mehr gebrochen ist."

„Ganz genau, ist nämlich kein Knochen mehr da!", rief Hagrid, der hinter Potter stand.

„Ach, ist doch viel flexiebler.", sagte Lockhart.

Severus war kurz davor sich Lockhart zu schnappen und ihm den Hals umzudrehen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Die Gryffindor-Spieler schnappten sich ihren Sucher und brachten ihn hoch in den Krankenflügel, was sie am besten hätten gleich getan. Die Menschentraube auf dem Quiddischfeld verstreute sich.

„Ich will ja nicht neugierig sein ...", hörte Severus Lucius hinter sich sagen. „... aber irgendetwas stimmt mit dem nicht, oder?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wo Dumbledore immer diese Leute herbekommt.", entgegnete Severus und schüttelte den Kopf.

Wie an so vielen Abenden saß Severus Snape auch an diesem einmal mehr bei einem Glas Whisky an der Theke des Eberkopfes. Nach den Ereignissen heute litt er mehr denn je an Lockhartophobie. Dieser Typ trieb ihn noch ernsthaft in den Wahnsinn.

„Du siehst heute gar nicht gut aus.", sagte Aberforth, der Wirt.

„Hör mir auf.", sagte Severus und trank noch einen Schluck Whisky.

„Geht dir mein Bruder wieder auf den Sack?", fragte Aberforth.

„Ich wünschte es wäre so. Nein, Lockhart, dieser Schwachsinnige."

„Ist das nicht dieser Frauenschwarm?"

„Urgmpf.", machte Severus.

„Immerhin ist er ein berühmter Autor.", sagte Aberforth.

„Und ich bin berühmt dafür Schülern die Ohren lang zu ziehen.", entgegnete Severus. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was dieser Vollidiot noch alles anstellt."

„Sieh es gelassen. Mit etwas Glück sprengt er sich selbst in die Luft."

„Mit ganz viel Pech stehe ich währendessen neben ihm.", antwortete Severus gereizt.

Er sah auf die Uhr und trank den Rest seines Whiskys, ehe er sich von Aberforth verabschiedete und zum Schloss hinauf ging. In der Eingangshalle wartete bereits Minerva. Sie kam schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

„Wo waren Sie?", fragte sie ihn.

„Meine Freizeit kann ich gestalten wie ich will.", entgegenete er ihr gereizt.

Minerva stand vor ihm und richtete ihm den Kragen seines Mantel. Severus zog verwirrt die Augenbraue hoch. Was sollte das denn werden? Sie sog die Luft ein als würde sie an ihm riechen.

„Haben Sie sich wieder gehen lassen?", fragte Minerva streng.

„Ich bin nicht einmal betrunken.", gab Severus zurück. „Außerdem haben sie Aluminiumrückstände unter den Fingernägeln. Waren Sie wieder bei Mr Walters Rubbellose kaufen? Wir wissen doch wie das jedes Mal endet."

Minerva ließ sofort von ihm ab.

„Es gab einen erneuten Angriff. Kommen Sie mit."

Severus folgte ihr ins Schulleiterbüro, wo bereits die anderen Lehrer warteten.

„Severus, auch endlich da.", sagte Dumbledore scharf.

Er reagierte nicht darauf, sondern steckte die Hände in die Manteltaschen und sah den Schulleiter abwartend an.

„Nun denn. Heute gab es einen erneuten Angriff. Auf einen Erstklässler. Colin Creevy.", erklärte Albus.

Creevy? War das nicht dieser Bengel, der den ganzen Tag mit einer Kamera rumrannte?

„Er wurde versteinert, genau wie die Katze von Mr Filch. Wir müssen vom Schlimmsten ausgehen. Es sieht so aus als wäre die Kammer des Schreckens tatsächlich wieder geöffnet worden. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen werden verschärft. Die Schüler sollen nur noch auf dem Weg zum Unterricht durchs Schloss laufen und dann auch nur in Begleitung ihrer Lehrer. Severus, Sie und Professor Sprout setzen sich an den Alraunentrank.", sagte Albus.

Alraunentrank, natürlich. Er war das Gegenmittel für Versteinerungen. Das Problem war, dass es ewig dauerte ihn herzustellen. Er wusste, dass Sprout gerade junge Alraunen zog, aber man brauchte erwachsene Pflanzen für den Trank. Dann musste man die Biester zerhaken und einkochen, ohne dass sie einen umbrachten und ihn dann noch einige Wochen gären lassen.

„Mir kommt da gerade so ein ganz wundervoller Gedanke.", gab Lockhart zu bedenken.

„Oh nein, Lockhart, denken Sie bitte nicht. Das senkt den IQ des gesamten Schlosses!", konnte es sich Severus nicht verkneifen. Das Goldlöckchen ignorierte ihn jedoch.

„Wenn da draußen solche Gefahren lauern, dann wäre es vielleicht von Vorteil, wenn wir eine Art kleinen Duellierclub gründen, den selbstverständlich Ich leiten werde. Allerdings bräuchte ich dazu einen Assisstenten."

„Hervorragende Idee, Gilderoy.", pflichtete Dumbledore ihm bei. Allerdings mit etwas in der Stimme von dem Severus nicht sagen konnte, ob es Ironie war oder er das tatsächlich ernst meinte.

„Freiwillige vor!", sagte Lockhart voller Vorfreude.

Severus versuchte sich unauffällig hinter Minerva zu stehlen damit Lockhart ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Ah, Professor Snape, hervorragend.", ertönte Lockharts Stimme und er legte wieder sein dämliches Grinsen auf.

Verdammt! Er hatte sich nicht schnell genug aus der Affäre gezogen.

„Solange Ihnen Knochenbrüche nichts ausmachen.", bermerkte Severus.

„Ha, Sie belieben zu Scherzen, Severus. Manchmal haben Sie aber schon einen eigenartigen Humor, nicht?", sagte Lockhart fröhlich grinsend und Schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Severus warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und schlug Lockharts Hand von seiner Schulter. Lockhart ging überschwänglich aus dem Büro und ließ die anderen Lehrer zurück. Schweigen.

„Was ist, wenn er eines Tages einfach einen Unfall hat?", fragte Severus in die Runde.

Minerva warf ihn einen strengen Blick zu. Ohne weitere Wort verließ Severus das Schulleiterbüro. Er machte sich jedoch nicht auf den Weg in die Kerker, sondern in die Bibliothek. Nach Lockharts Auftritt hätte ersowieso nicht schlafen können.

Die Bibliothek bestand aus zwei Bereichen. Einem für Schüler zugänglichen und einem für Lehrer und Personal, der so theatralisch als „verbotene Bibliothek" bekannt war. Im Grunde handelte es sich Werksammlungen und Archive von Material, dass nicht für Kinder und Jugendliche geeignet war. Teilweise mit der Beschreibung von Zaubern und Tränken, die sich stark der schwarzen Magie annährten.

Severus suchte hier jedoch nach etwas anderen. Es gab ein hogwartsinternes Verzeichnis über sonderbare Vorfälle. Es wurde irgendwann im 18. Jahrhundert angelegt. Eine bürokratische Liste von seltsamen Todesfällen oder morbiden Erscheinungen. Alles das worum sich normaler Weise das Ministerium gekümmert hätte. Es war ein Archivband, der in die dunkle Vergangenheit von Hogwarts fuhrte.

Severus nahm das in schwarzes Leder gebundene Buch und schlug es auf. Er suchte die Jahrgänge ab bis er schließlich fand worauf er es abgesehen hatte.

 _Jahrgang 1942_

 _Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens_

 _Mehrere Angriffe durch das „Monster Slytherins"_

 _1 Schülerin tot_

 _Opfer: Myrthe Elizabeth Warren, 14 Jahre alt, Ravenclaw_

 _Verdächtiger: Rubeus Hagrid_

 _Erteilung von Zauberverbot und Hafterlass auf Bewährung._

 _Es bürgte Albus Dumbledore, Professor für Verwandlung, Hauslehrer Gryffindor_

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, dass Hagrid im dritten Schuljahr der Schule verwießen wurde, aber nicht warum. Allerdings störte ihn etwas daran. Hagrid war einfach nicht der Typ dafür. Zudem hatte Dumbledore für Hagrid gebürgt. War er deshalb so nervös gewesen? Weil er das Ganze schon einmal erlebt hatte?

Severus schlug das Buch zu und stellte es zurück. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Die Weisungen Dumbledores wurden wie gewünscht befolgt. Das bedeudete für Severus, dass er jede seiner Klassen auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer und zurück begleiten musste. Eine lästige Aufgabe. Zumal das vermeintliche Monster ja vor allem nachts zugeschlagen hatte, wenn die Opfer allein waren. Dennoch schien diese unnötige Sicherheitsmaßnahme die Gemüter einwenig zu beruhigen.

In der gleichen Woche hielt Lockhart den Duellierclub ab. Er hatte eine Art Bühne in der großen Halle installieren lassen. Die Schüler aller Häuser standen darum herum. Lockhart, in einen grässlichen trükisfarbenen Mantel gehüllt über den er einen grünen Umhang trug, stand auf ebendieser.

„Nun, Professor Dumbledore hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, diesen kleinen Duellierclub zu gründen und euch auszubilden für den Fall, dass ihr euch verteidigen müsst, wie ich es in zahllosen Fällen bereits getan habe - nachzulesen in meinen Veröffentlichungen."

Lockhart grinste blöd und Severus hörte wie einige Mädchen aus Slytherin ihn anschmachteten. Severus hätte am liebsten ein Würgegeräusch von sich gegeben. Wie konnten die nur alle auf diesen Schleimer abfahren? Auf dieses furchtbar gekleidete, ewig dämlich grinsende Goldlöckchen, bei dem einen schon der Brechreiz überkam, wenn er bloß den Mund öffnete?

„Darf ich vorstellen, mein Assisstent, Professor Snape.", sagte Lockhart überschwenglich und deudete auf Severus.

Er verdrehte die Augen und betrat widerwillig die Bühne. Minerva hatte ihm ja leider verboten diesen Trottel zu pulverisieren. Schade, dabei hätte er ein oder zwei schöne Sprüche gekannt.

„Euer Meister der Zaubertränke hat mir anvertraut, dass er selbst ein wenig vom Duellieren versteht und sich freundlicher Weise bereit erklärt mir zur Verfügung zu stehen."

Wann sollte das gewesen sein?, schoss es Severus noch durch den Kopf.

„Aber keine Angst, ich werde eurem Zaubertranklehrer kein Haar krümmen. Ich zähle bis drei, dann werden wir aufeinander feuern, aber natürlich niemanden töten."

Darauf hätte Severus ja lieber nicht gewettet.

Sie gingen in Kampf Aufstellung und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Eins. Zwei. Dre-", zählte Lockhart, kam aber nicht mehr zum Ende.

Locker aus dem Handgelenkt feuerte Severus einen Expilliarmus ab, der den elenden Schleimer von den Füßen riss und durch den halben Raum katapultierte.

Hoppla. Bei Entwaffnungszaubern entluden sich solche spektakulären Energien nur, wenn das Ziel eine emotional starke Bindung zu einem hatte - na ja, oder Abscheu.

Lockhart rappelte sich am anderen Ende des Raumes wieder auf und richtete sich das loclige Haar. Er trabte auf der Bühne zu ihm. Den Zauberstab hatte er verloren. Vielleicht hätte Severus ihm ein Bein stellen sollen?

„Vortrefflich, Professor Snape, aber verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen das sage, es war schon ziemlich offensichtlich, was sie vorhatten."

„Vielleicht sollte ich beim nächsten Mal etwas phantasievoller sein?", fragte Severus. „Ich finde so ein paar Knochenbrüche ständen Ihnen ausgezeichnet."

„Ha, ihr Meister der Tränke, immer für ein paar Scherzchen aufgelegt.", sagte Lockhart und grinste ihn mal wieder blöd an. „Ich frag mich immer wo er diesen Sinn für Humor her hat."

Severus bekam einmal mehr Lust ihn zu schlagen. Vielleicht sollte er ihm die Nase brechen? Er hatte schon lange niemanden mehr die Nase gebrochen.

„Na schön." Lockhart klatschte in die Hände. „Wer möchte es mal versuchen? Wie wäre mit Mr Potter und Mr Weasley?"

„Weasley? Wollen Sie uns alle töten, Lockhart?", bemerkte Severus laut. Seit dem Crash mit der Peitschenden Weide war Weasleys Zauberstab ein einziger Flickenteppisch, der bei Benutzung drohte sie alle in die Luft zu sprengen. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich jemanden vorschlage?"

Severus sah in die Reihen der Slytherins. Draco meldete sich.

„Na schön, Mr Malfoy, aber ich wische hinterher nicht zusammen.", sagte Severus und machte Draco Platz.

„Schön, dann eben so. Ich zähle bis drei und dann entwaffnen Sie ihr Gegenüber.", sagte Lockhart.

„Eins. Zwe-"

„Rictumsempra!", rief Draco und Potter flog in einem ähnlich hohen Bogen davon wie vorher Lockhart.

„Ich sagte, nur entwaffnen!", rief Lockhart.

Potter rappelte sich auf, hatte seinen Zauberstab allerdings noch.

„Expillarmus!", rief der und traf Draco unvorbereitet, der sich schon vorschnell über ein Aus von Potter gefreut hatte. Es schleuderte ihn hart zurück und er landete direkt vor Severus' Füßen.

Severus beugte sich zu Draco herunter.

„Du musst dich schon anstrengen.", sagte Severus.

Draco rappelte sich auf und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Potter.

„Serpensortia!", rief er und eine Schlange schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Sie klatschte in der Mitte der Bühne auf. Schlängelte vor sich hin und fauchte wahllos die umliegenden schüler an.

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen.", sagte Severus an Draco gewandt. Wo er den Spruch wohl her hatte?

„Nicht bewegen, ich schaffe sie fort.", sagte Severus und ging auf die Schlange zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor.", sagte Lockhart und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Schlange. Er murmelte etwas und die Schlange flog hoch in die Luft, verdoppelte ihre Größe und landete wieder auf der Bühne.

Welcher Idiot hatte ihm den Zauberstab wiedergegeben?

Severus schüttelte genervt den Kopf und wollte gerade einen Schritt auf die Schlange zumachen als ein säuselndes, schlangenartiges Sprechen die Luft durchschnitt. Er erstarrte. Er hatte das schon einmal gehört. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Severus bemerkte, dass es Potter war. Der Junge ging auf die gewachsene Schlange zu und sprach Parsel.

Potter ein Parselmund? Das konnte nicht sein! Was kam denn als Nächstes? Lord Voldemort, der Seelensplitter in Alltagsgegenständen versteckte? So eine irrsinnige Theorie hatte er tatsächlich einmal gelesen.

Die Schlange bäumte sich auf und fauchte. Was zum Teufel tat Potter da? Hetzte er sie auf?

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und feuerte einen Fluch auf das Tier ab, woraufhin sich die Schlange in einen Haufen Asche verwandelte.

Potter schreckte zurück und blickte Severus an und er erwiderte diesen. Für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Potter wirkte ängstlich. Eine Angst, die sich noch verstärkte als das Murmeln im Raum immer lauter wurde. Potter sprang von der Bühne und verschwand zusammen mit Granger und Weasley aus dem Raum.

Severus war nicht sicher, was hier gerade geschehen war. Warum zum Teufel beherrschte Potter die Parselsprache? Wie war das möglich? Der letzte lebende Parselmund verschwand vor 12 Jahren in einem Haus in Godrics Hollow.

„Das war außergewöhnlich.", bemerkte Lockhart.

Severus ging an ihm vorbei. Er musste ein Wort mit Dumbledore wechseln. Hier ging etwas vor, was er nicht vertsand.


	6. Verwicklungen

Severussaß im Sessel am Kamin im Büro des Schulleiters. Albus ihm gegenüber. Sie hatten schon lange nicht mehr so ein Gespräch gehabt. Nicht, dass Severus es auch besonders darauf angelegt hätte. Dennoch manchmal musste es sein. Sie beide, allein vorm Kamin mit einem Glas Brandy und Whisky in der Hand.

„Ich habe es geahnt.", sagte Albus und sah in die Flammen. „Mir war schon damals klar, dass Voldemort nicht einfach tot war. Harrys Narbe ... es war etwas geschehen. Irgendeine seltsame Art der magischen Verbindung. Dass er jedoch einige seiner Fähigkeiten auf Harry übertragen hat ist selbst für mich überraschend."

Severus saß da und starrte in sein Whiskyglas. Die Robe hing über der Lehne des Sessels und er hatte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelt.

„Die Leute glauben jetzt Potter sei der Erbe Slytherins.", sagte Severus.

„Und Sie?", fragte Albus wissbegierig.

„Schwachsinn. Ehe Potter der Erbe Slytherins ist werde ich zu Godric Gryffindor." Severus trank einen Schluck. „Das Problem ist, dass irgendwo da draußen jemand ist, der es ist oder zumindest die Fähigkeiten besitzt, um die Kammer zu öffnen. Jemand mit Kenntnis über den Fall vor 50 Jahren."

„Haben Sie sich unsere Archive zu Gemüte geführt?", wollte Albus wissen.

„Ja. Sagen Sie, was hatte es mit Hagrid damals auf sich?"

„Hagrid wurde verdächtigt das Monster zu verstecken. Er hatte eine Akromantula heimlich aufgezogen."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Hagrid hatte schon immer eine seltsame Vorliebe für alles, was einen fressen konnte.

„Wo ist die Spinne heute?", fragte er sicherheitshalber.

„Im Verbotenen Wald.", antwortete Albus.

Warum fragte Severus auch? Hagrid und Dumbledore müssen schon vor 50 Jahren eine sich ergänzende Mischung gewesen sein.

„Ein Schüler hatte Hagrid verdächtigt, aber ich hatte da einen andere Spur.", sagte Albus weiter.

„Welche?", fragte Severus.

„Tom Riddle."

Severus hätte fast das Glas fallen gelassen.

„Er war damals Vertrauenschüler in Slytherin und sehr begabt, was Manipulationen anging."

„Na von wem er das wohl gelernt hat?", murmelte Severus, doch Albus hörte es trotzdem.

„Von mir ganz sicher nicht." Albus sah Severus scharf an.

Über Tom Riddles Vergangenheit bevor er zu dem wurde, was er schlussendlich war kannte Severus auch nur das Nötigste, aber genug, um sich einen Reim darauf zu machen. Dumbledore hatte ihn aus einem Waisenhaus nach Hogwarts geholt und war soetwas wie sein Mentor.

„Ich hatte immer gehofft mein Einfluss könnte ihn ein wenig von seinen Ambitionen befreien, aber dem war nicht so. Mein Verdacht lag damals auf ihm. Er hatte die Geschichte Slytherins intensiv studiert und war obendrein ein Parselmund. Er konnte charmant und beeinflussend sein und gleichzeitig ..." Albus hielt inne und strich sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen. „... so ein Monster."

„Niemand wird so geboren.", sagte Severus. „Nicht einmal Tom Riddle. Aber irgendwie tickte er nicht richtig, nicht wahr?"

„Severus ...", wollte Albus ihn unterbrechen.

„Er hat versucht mein Mentor zu sein und er war darin grauenhaft. In den Jahren, die ich bei ihm war habe ich viele Gesichter an ihm entdeckt. Ich weiß bis heute nicht welches sein eigenes war. Falls es das überhaupt gab. Irgendwas trieb ihn und machte ihn zu dieser Kreatur. Wenn er als Teenager schon so war, dann frage ich mich eben nur wie Sie diese Facette an ihm nie bemerken konnten.", sagte Severus und leerte sein Glas vollends.

„Ich habe sie bemerkt, aber zu spät die richtigen Schlüsse daraus gezogen.", antwortete Albus und erhob sich. Er ging zu einem seiner Schränke und holte noch eine Flasche Brandy daraus hervor.

Sich frustriert mit Dumbledore besaufen? Gott, das hatte Severus ja schon ewig nicht mehr. Und die meiste Zeit war er sauer auf ihn. Teils aus Gewohnheit, teils weil Albus ihn genügend Gründe dafür gab.

„Falls diese Sache exkaliert müssen Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie auf Harry aufpassen und dafür sorgen, dass diese Kammer mit all ihren Übeln für immer verschlossen wird."

„Auf Potter aufpassen. Das selbe wie immer.", meinte Severus. „Das Problem ist dass er sich ständig ermorden lassen will."

„Da kommt wohl James in ihm durch.", antwortete Albus.

„Bäh!", machte Severus und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten ihm nach so langer Zeit endlich einmal verziehen."

„Verzeihen vielleicht, aber er war einfach so ein eingebildeter Vollidiot.", erwiderte Severus. „Und Potter ist auf dem besten Weg genau so zu werden."

„Jetzt kommen wieder die Vorurteile bei Ihnen durch.", meinte Albus und füllte sein Glas mit Brandy zum x-ten Mal.

„Tz.", machte Severus und gönnte sich noch etwas Whisky.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Minerva trat ein. Sie sah auf die beiden leicht angetrunkenen Männer vor dem Kamin.

„Minerva, wollen Sie auch einen?", fragte Albus.

„Ich bin im Dienst.", wimmelte sie ihren Chef ab. „Severus, warum sind Sie nicht in den Kerkern?"

„Warum sind Sie nicht im Gryffindorturm?", konterte Severus. „Außerdem sind Sie nicht meine Mutter."

Minerva sah ihn wieder mit ihrem _Ich-könnte-aber-locker-deine-Mutter-sein-du-böser-Junge-_ Blick an. Manchmal fragte er sich ja warum sie das immer mit ihm machte. Lag es daran, dass sie ihn noch als Schüler kannte und ihn immer noch so sehen wollte? Dabei hatte er schon als Schüler kaum auf sie gehört.

„Was ist los?", fragte Albus schließlich.

„Ich liege schon halb im Bett da kriege ich noch eine Eule rein in der sich der leitende Schulbeirat über sie beschwert. Die Führung sei zu lasch. Die Kammer des Schreckens ... wie es denn sein könne, dass so wenig unternommen würde und wo es doch schon zwei Angriffe gab ... blah, blah, das Übliche."

Minerva redete sich richtig in Rage. So wie jedes Mal wenn sie Post vom Schulbeirat bekam.

„Weshalb war Lucius da?", wollte Severus wissen. „Der ist doch nicht den weiten Weg gekommen, um seinen Sohn dabei zuzusehen wie er Quiddisch spielt."

Severus wusste, dass Lucius dem Schulbeirat vorstand. Als Vizedirektorin bekam Minerva jedes Mal all die Beschwerdebriefe. Fast so als sei sie Albus' Sekretärin. Das sagte man ihr aber lieber nicht laut ins Gesicht.

„Malfoy ...", grollte Minerva. „Nach dem ersten Angriff wollte er unglaublich viel wissen. Woher denn die Angreifer kämen. Ob es Beweise für ein erneutes Öffnen der Kammer des Schreckens gäbe. Was wir zutun gedenkten. Et Cetera. Et Cetera. Dann steht er plötzlich vor der Tür und will Zugriff auf Schulakten haben. Dieser elende ..."

Während Minerva jede Menge interessante Wörter für Lucius erfand fragte sich Severus, was sein alter Freund hier wollte. Er saß zwar dem Schulbeirat vor, aber normalerweise interessierte er sich nicht so sehr für Schulinternas.

„Welche Akten?", fragte Severus.

„Das ganze alte Zeug über die Zeit als die Kammer schon einmal offen war. Führte sich auf als sei er hier Direktor!", antwortete Minerva. „Selbst wenn ich Malfoy die Nummer mit dem besorgten Schulrat abkaufen würde, dann müsste er sie sich schon bei mir holen!"

„Severus?", fragte Dumbledore, der seinen nachdenklichen Blick zweifellos bemerkt hatte.

Severus reagierte nicht. Sein Gefühl, dass hier etwas faul war verstärkte sich einmal mehr und Lucius stand in irgendeiner Verbindung dazu. Nur in welcher?

„Ich glaube, ich muss gehen. Zu viel Whisky.", sagte Severus schließlich, doch er sah in den Augen von Albus und Minerva, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubten.

Er erhob sich, zog seine Robe über und ging aus dem Raum. Severus stiefelte in die Kerker hinunter. Heute Abend würde er nichts mehr unternehmen, aber er musste ohnehin noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen, denn das was er vorhatte war mehr als nur eine Schnapsidee. Er würde in Malfoy Manor einbrechen.

Die Freundschaft zwischen Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape währte bereits seit annährend 19 Jahren. Sie hatten sich in Hogwarts kennen gelernt und waren bis zum Krieg unzertrennlich gewesen. Gute Freunde, die füreinander einstanden. Das änderte sich als sich ihre Wege während des Krieges trennten. Anders als Severus hatte Lucius nie für das eingestanden, was er während des Krieges getan hatte. Er stahl sich der Verantwortung und verleugnete offiziell seine Rolle im Ministerium unter Voldemort.

Heute war es keine bedingungslose Freundschaft mehr, sondern stets ein abwägendes Abtasten untereinander. Was konnte man dem jeweils anderen erzählen und welche Wege schlug diese Information ein? Für Severus war es klar, dass er nicht einfach bei Lucius antanzen und ihn ausfragen konnte. Also musste er andere Wege einschlagen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Malfoy Manor im Geheimen betrat. Als er und Lucius jünger waren hatten sie sich manchmal weggeschlichen, wenn sein Vater Abraxas wieder einen seiner jähzornigen Anfälle hatte. Das alte Anwesen wurde von einer hohen Steinmauer und einer Hecke umrundet. Allerdings gab es einen Dienstboteneingang am anderen Ende des Grundstücks, der an den Pferdestellen vorbei, gedeckt von einer Hecke zum Anwesen führte. Von da aus ging es entweder durch einen Seiteneingang durch den Keller ins Haus oder über eine kurze Kletterpartie an einem Efeugerüst hinauf in den ersten Stock. Aus Erfahrung wusste Severus, dass der Keller keine gute Idee war. Zu viele Haufelfen und Bedienstete, die einem den Weg kreuzten.

Severus stieg vorsichtig von dem Efeugerüst auf den Balkon des ersten Stocks. Ganz wie ein Einbrecher trug er einen schwarzen Pullover, schwarze Hosen und schwarze Stiefel. Die Haare hatte er sich zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

Leise bewegte er sich zur Balkontür. Abgeschlossen. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs öffnete er die Tür und landete in einem ungenutzten Zimmer mit durch Tücher abgedeckten Regalen und Möbeln.

Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte dann lag Lucius' Arbeitszimmer auf der anderen Seite der Etage. Severus öffnete vorsichtig die Zimmertür und spähte auf den Flur. Es war dunkel. In der Mitte gab es einen großen Salon dessen ausladende Treppen nach oben führten. Das Licht kam von unten. Auf leisen Sohlen ging Severus ans andere Ende des Flurs, versteckte sich abwartend hinter den großen Säulen des Aufgangs, wenn er meinte jemand zu sehen oder zu hören und ging schließlich weiter auf die andere Seite. Dort gab es eine Reihe von Zimmern für Gäste. Severus spähte hinein. Niemand da. Schließlich stieß er auf eine verschlossene Tür. Das musste es sein. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs öffnete er sie. Mondlicht erhellte das Arbeitszimmer mit seinem großen Schreibtisch aus Edelholz. Auf ihm stapelten sich verschiedene Papiere. Die Regale und Schränke waren voller Bücher und Aktenordner.

Severus verschloss sicherheitshalber die Tür hinter sich. Mit einer Handbewegung beschwör er eine schwache Lichtkugel, während er sich auf die Suche in den Regalen machte. Er nahm einen Aktenordner mit der lapidaren Aufschrift „geschäftliches" heraus.

Es war ein Ordner voller Abrechnungen von Nebeneinkünften. Lucius war schon immer gut darin gewesen Zahlen und vor allem Gelder zu jonglieren. Das meiste davon war uninteressant. Quittungen auf Kosten des Ministeriums für Eigenausgaben oder Auskünfte über Aktiengeschäfte. Bankgeschäfte an der Grenze zur Illigalität, aber dennoch juristisch sauber.

Als Severus sich durch die Finanztabellen und Bankschreiben suchte fiel ihm auf, dass Lucius erstaunlich viel mit Händlern aus dem Artefaktbereich zutun hatte. Er hielt mehrere Anteile an Antiquitätengeschäften und einigen eher obskuren Läden in der Nokturne Gasse.

Auf Severus wirkte das als sei sein alter Freund an der Spitze eines Schmugglernetzwerkes. Schwarzmagische Artefakten ankaufen und verkaufen, über Zwischenhändler an Hehler verschieben und als Geschäftseigner die entsprechenden Anteile absahnen.

Eines musste er Lucius lassen, er war sehr geschäftstüchtig gewesen.

Plötzlich hörte Severus vor der Tür Stimmen. Er stellte blitzschnell den Ordner zurück, löschte das Licht seines Zauberstabes und versteckte sich wie in einem schlechten Agentenfilm unter dem Schreibtisch.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lucius betrat mit einem Mann in schwarzer Robe den Raum. Der Mann hatte seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und trug eine Art Lederharnisch unter seiner Robe.

„Borgin, dieser Vollidiot!", sagte Lucius und machte das Licht an. Severus hockte in der Dunkelheit unter dem Schreibtisch, allerdings würde es Lucius auffallen, wenn er sich setzte. Er hielt den Atem an und versuchte möglichst keine Geräusche von sich zu geben.

„Ich könnte das Buch zurückbeschaffen.", sagte der Robenträger.

„Unmöglich, solange Dumbledore in Hogwarts ist. Wir müssen ihn irgendwie loswerden."

„Das könnte ich sicher übernehmen.", antwortete der Fremde.

„Nein, nicht auf diese Art. Wenn es stimmt, was Sie sagen, dann ist das Buch genau das, was ich vermutet habe. Ein altes Artefakt unseres dunklen Lords. Ich hätte es niemals diesem Trottel Borgin überlassen sollen. Alles muss man selber machen. So wie ich das sehe werden die Angriffe weitergehen. Über den Schulbeirat kann ich Dumbledore besser loswerden und es hinterlässt keine lästigen Fragen, wenn ein unfähiger Schulleiter abgesetzt wird. Wenn es soweit ist müssen wir das Schloss auseinander nehmen. Ich brauche dieses verfluchte Buch!", sagte Lucius.

Lucius zog ein Buch aus dem Regal und ein mechanisches Klacken war zu hören. Er öffente eine geheime Tür in der Schrankwand hinter der ein Tresor erschien. Lucius gab die Kombination ins Zahlenschloss ein und holte etwas heraus.

„Ein kleiner Vorschuss.", sagte Lucius und gab dem Robenträger einen Beutel.

„Sehr wohl, Mr Malfoy."

Der Fremde verbeugte sich und kehrte ihm sofort den Rücken. Lucius verschloss den Tresor wieder, löschte das Licht und ging aus dem Raum.

Severus atmete aus und kletterte unter dem Tisch hervor.

Worin war Lucius da verwickelt? Es schien als sei eines dieser schwarzmagischen Artefakte nach Hogwarts gelangt. Schlimmer noch, es schien Voldemort persönlich gehört zu haben. Das würde zumindest einiges erklären. Das Problem war, dass ihm nun ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit bevor stand. Lucius hatte offensichtlich vor Dumbledore abzusetzen, um unbeschränkten Zugang zum Schloss zu bekommen. Das Ganze roch nach einem ganz abgekaterten Spiel, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Er musste dieses seltsame Buch, von dem sie sprachen, bekommen bevor es Lucius tat - und nebenbei noch denjenigen finden, der die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte. Aber vielleicht führte auch das eine zum anderen.

Warum konnte es zur Abwechslung nicht einmal einfach sein?


	7. Die Verwirrungen der Gefühle

Nach seinem Besuch bei Lucius war für Severus Snape nichts mehr wie vorher. Sein alter Freund erschien ihm in einem völlig neuen Licht. Es war als hätte er eine Zwiebel vor sich und einige Schalen entfernt. Jede Schale offenbarte etwas Neues, war nur ein Teil eines gigantischen Puzzels.

Nach dem Krieg war ihr Kontakt zueinander sporadischer geworden und sie hielten Dinge voreinander zurück. Lucius hatte ebenso wie Severus einen nicht unwesentlichen Haufen Geheimnisse angesammelt. Dinge, die er vor der Welt verborgen hielt. Er spielte seine Rolle, aber sein wirkliches Wesen kannte nur er. In Lucius' Familie gehörten Geheimnisse dazu. Ohne sie konnte man nicht überleben in dieser Welt der Intrigen in die er hineingeboren wurde.

Es war noch nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Lucius mit illegalen, schwarzmagischen Artefakten handelte, die Severus beunruhigte, sondern die Art und Weise wie er es tat. Er grübelte nach über den seltsamen Magier, den er gesehen hatte. Es war kein normaler Schwarzmagier wie man sie überall antraf, wo es derartige Geschäfte zu machen galt. Kein alter Todesser oder Ganove, der sich mit illegalen Dingen sein Brot verdiente, sondern einer der wenigen Magier, die sich den Titel Meister der dunklen Künste verdient hatten. So wie einst Lord Voldemort oder Gellert Grindelwald vor ihm.

Auch wenn die ganze Aufmerksamkeit Voldemort galt so gab es noch einige dunkle Magier auf der Welt, die sich mit Leichtigkeit mit ihm messen konnten. Sie agierten jedoch oft subtiler. Erreichten ihre Ziele weniger mit Gewalt als mit List und Tücke.

Dieser Fremde da bei Lucius sah genau nach so einem Kaliber aus. Wenn sein Freund mit sojemanden einließ, um dieses Buch und seinen Besitzer zu finden, dann war es ernst. Sehr ernst, sogar. Und die Vorfälle in Hogwarts bestätigten das. Dennoch hatte Severus Dumbledore und Minerva nicht eingeweiht über das, was er gehört hatte. Dafür wusste er zu wenig.

In Gedanken lief er die dunklen Flure von Hogwarts ab. Schnee wehte gegen das alte Buntglas der Fenster. Der Winter kam schneller als sonst, doch die düstere Stimmung, die das rege Schneetreiben unterstrich passte perfekt zu der im Schloss. Seit Potters Parselausfall war überall nur noch die Rede davon, dass er der Erbe Slytherins sei. Natürlich war das kompletter Blödsinn.

Severus' Patroullie durch die abendlichen Gänge nahm ein jähes Ende als er den Poltergeist Peeves wie am Spies schreien hörte.

„ANGRIFF! ANGRIFF! KEIN STERBLICHER ODER GEIST IST SICHER! RENNT UM EUER LEBEN!"

Selbst für Peeves war das deutlich eine Spur zu hysterisch. Severus eilte der schrillen Stimme des Geistes hinterher. Innerlich schrie er auf. Potter stand völlig verängstigt vor dem versteinerten Körper eines Hufflepuffs.

„Potter, wie machst du das nur immer?", fragte Severus entnervt.

„Ich war das nicht!", entgegnete der Junge.

Ohne viel federlesen packte Severus Potter am Arm.

„Sir, Sie müssen mir glauben!", sagte Potter energisch.

„Oh, das tue ich.", sagte Severus. „Ändert nur leider nichts."

Potter sah ihn überrascht an, sagte aber nichts. Severus führte den Jungen zu seiner Hauslehrerin. Er erläuterte Minerva, was geschehen war und übergab ihn ihr. Sollte sie entscheiden, was sie mit ihm machte. Severus hingegen eilte zurück zum versteinerten Körper des Hufflepuff-Schülers.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm der mit schwarzen Rauch gefüllte Spektralkörper des Kopflosen Nick auf, der wie am Galgen von der Decke hing. Ein Angreifer der Stark genug war einen Geist so außer gefecht zu setzen? Es gab nicht viele Kreaturen, die das vermochten. Geister waren im Grunde an den Ort ihres Todes gebundenes Ektoplasma mit den Resten der Seele des Toten. Er war zwar kein Geisterjäger, aber es brauchte starke magische Energie, um diese Materie zu beschädigen. Man konnte Geister nicht töten, aber ihre in der Welt der Lebenden hängen gebliebene Form deutlich beschädigen. Sie regenerierten sich irgendwann wieder. Das war wie wenn man im Herbst durch heruntergefallene Blätter rauschte. Irgendwann war wieder alles beim alten.

Severus untersuchte den Tatort genauer. Er fand nichts außergewöhnliches außer eine Reihe von Spinnen, die sich wie auf der Flucht durch die Fensterritzen quetschen wollten und schon richtige Trauben bildeten. Da fiel es Severus wie ein Schatten von den Augen. Die Kreatur war ein Basilisk. Er fasste sich an den Kopf. Natürlich! Die Versteinerungen, das Ausknocken des Kopflosen Nick, die flüchtenden Spinnen ... da hätte er aber auch eher drauf kommen können!

Der Gedanke, dass eine Riesenschlange mit Giftzähnen und einem tödlichen Blick sich durch die Schule bewegte war alles andere als beruhigend. Severus war noch nie einem echten Basilisken begegnet, allerdings waren Teile der Kreaturen auf dem Schwarzmarkt beliebt. Ihre Giftdrüsen etwa.

Eine Schlange, ja, das passte auch wesentlich besser zu Salazar Slytherin als eine Akromantula.

Severus wartete bis Mitarbeiter des Krankenflügels kamen und den versteinerten Jungen auf eine Trage hievten, dann rannte er wie von der Tarantel gestochen los. Er musste unbedingt zu Dumbledore. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro rannte er fast einen beunruhigten Harry Potter um, der gerade von dort kam. Sicher hatte er eine ordentliche Standpauke bekommen wieso immer er bei den Tatorten auftauchte. In der Tat hatte Potter ein Talent für schlechtes Timing. Ganz wie der Vater.

Severus riss die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro auf, wo ebenjener gerade seinen Phönix fütterte. Gott, wie konnte der nur so ruhig bleiben?

„Severus?", fragte er irritiert.

„Es ist ein Basilisk!", sagte Severus außer Atem.

„Wie bitte?"

„Das Monster Slytherins ist ein Basilisk! Deshalb die Versteinerungen!"

„Ich habe es geahnt.", antwortete Albus ruhig. „Salazar Slytherins hatte eben eine Schwäche für alles, was sich schlängelt, nicht wahr?"

„Da gibt es noch etwas." Severus hatte entschieden, dass es Zeit war seinen Chef über das zu informieren, was er gehört hatte. „Ich habe über ... Umwege ... herausbekommen, dass eines von Voldemorts Artefakten hier im Schloss ist. Ein Buch. Vielleicht hängt es mit dem Zusammen, was hier geschieht."

Albus hörte auf seinen Vogel zu füttern und wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Wie lange wissen Sie schon davon?", wollte er wissen.

„Noch nicht lange.", antwortete Severus. Es war erst reichlich zwei Wochen her, dass er Lucius einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er nachgedacht.

„Wo haben Sie diese Information her?"

„Lucius Malfoy.", antwortete Severus. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu lügen. Zudem stand ihm nicht der Sinn danach Lucius zu decken.

„Das bleibt unter uns.", sagte Albus und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. „Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Idee wo wir mit suchen anfangen können?"

„Nicht die Leiseste.", antwortete Severus. Genau das war das Problem. Es war ein Buch. Zum Glück gab es in Hogwarts ja kaum Bücher.

Albus lehnte sich seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Er runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Selten ließ Dumbledore so ein erschöpftes Zeichen von Schwäche nach außen dringen. Die Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens bereitete ihm jedoch sichtlich kopfzerbrechen.

„Dann warten wir ab.", sagte Albus schließlich.

„Abwarten? Wie lange? Bis es den ersten Toten gibt? Bisher hatten wir vor allem Glück.", fragte Severus.

„Haben Sie eine bessere Idee?", fragte Albus sichtlich gereizt.

Nein, hatte er nicht, aber er hasste diese Warterei. Noch dazu, wenn die Gefahr so schwer fassbar war. Als letztes Jahr Quirell und die Vampire ihr unwesen trieben da hatte er ein Ziel. Er konnte sich auf Potter und den Stein der Weisen konzentrieren. Das hier war jedoch das komplette Gegenteil. Sie wussten alle nicht so genau, was zutun war. Selbst Dumblledore mit seiner ach so unendlichen Weisheit schien am Ende seines Lateins angekommen.

„Was machen Sie über die Feiertage?", wollte Albus plötzlich wissen.

Severus blickte ihn nur verdutzt an. Der aprupte Themenwechsel verwirrte ihn vollends.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie entspannen sich einwenig. Wir können ohnehin nicht viel tun.", sagte Albus.

Moment mal, schickte Albus ihn etwa nach Hause? Einfach so? Kein „Wir müssen Potter schützen!" oder „Finden Sie bitte die Kammer des Schreckens, Severus!"? Sicher hatte Albus wieder einen seiner zahlreichen Hintergedanken dabei, doch er beschwerte sich nicht. Severus nickte bloß.

Er verließ das Büro und ging in seine Räumlichkeiten in den Kerkern. Seine Hündin lag wie immer vor dem Kamin. Sie blickte ihn aufmerksam an als er eintrat.

Severus zog seine Robe aus und hängte sie über die Lehne des kleinen Sofas, dass etwas weiter entfernt stand. Er setzte sich und rieb sich die Augen. Auf einmal spührte er wie müde und geschafft er eigentlich war. Als hätte Dumbledores Erlaubnis sich ins Private zurückzuziehen einen großen Knoten gelöst.

Leia erhob ihre alten Hundeknochen und trabte auf ihr Herrchen zu. Sie hatte einen zerkauten Plüschhasen im Mund. Ein altes Spielzeug, dass Severus ihr gegeben hatte als sie noch jünger war. Sie legte ihm das Kuscheltier in den Schoß und schmiegte ihren Kopf an sein Bein. Mit ihrem treuherzigsten Hundeblick sah sie ihn an. Severus kraulte sie hinter den Ohren. Ja, sie wusste immer wann er ihre Gesellschaft brauchte.

Die letzten Wochen und Monate hatten an seinen Kräften gezerrt und das obwohl es augenscheinlich weniger gefährlich war als die Hatz auf Quirell letztes Jahr. Nein, die Ungewissheit über den Angreifer machte ihn mehr zu schaffen als zu wissen mit wem oder was er es zutun hatte. Und selbst sein Ausflug nach Malfoy Manor hatte am Ende nur weitere Fragen aufgeworfen. Dumbledore hatte in der Beziehung Recht, dass er hier ohnehin kaum von Nutzen sein konnte. Potter schien nicht weiter in Gefahr zu sein. Er war schließlich ein Reinblüter. Der Basilisk hatte es jedoch auf Muggelstämmige abgesehen - und derjenige, der über ihn gebietete. Das Einzige worum sich Severus bezüglich Potter sorgen musste war, dass er ständig an den Tatorten aufkreuzte. So ein schlechtes Timing konnte doch niemand haben!

Severus lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Eine Pause von alldem würde ihm wahrlich gut tun.

John Franco saß auf der Fensterbank eines der Nebenkorridore zum Ravenclawturm. Neben ihm ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor. Sie war einen Jahrgang über ihm, aber das störte ihn nicht. Sie hatte ihr bunt gefärbtes Haar zu mehreren Zöpfen geflochten. Sie trug eine mit Punkaufnähern versehene Lederjacke, dicke Hosen und Stiefel mit bunten Schnürsenkeln. Obwohl es im Schloss verboten war hielten sie beide eine Flasche Bier in der Hand. Um diese Zeit tauchte hier ohnehin niemand auf. Und sie würde sowieso Ärger bekommen, weil sie nicht in ihren Betten lagen. Das war ihnen aber egal.

John war für seine vierzehn Jahre schon recht reif und bekam sogar schon erste Haare am Kinn. Er saß mit ihr hier und sie redeten über allen möglichen Kram, tranken dabei ein Bier und nährten sich an. John wusste nicht, ob es richtige Liebe war oder einfach nur Teenager-Verliebtheit, die er für sie empfand. Allerdings wusste er, dass er ihr nah sein wollte. Nach allem was er letztes Jahr mit seinem Vater durchgemacht hatte wollte er jemanden um sich haben, der ihn vertstand und akzeptierte, so wie er war. Er hatte zwar auch Freunde in Ravenclaw, aber das war nicht das Selbe wie mit einem Mädchen zusammen zu sein. Mit ihr konnte er über Dinge sprechen, die er vor seinen Kumpels niemals gesagt hätte.

Dann, mit einem Mal, küsste sie ihn. John sah sie an. Er sagte nichts. Es kam so überraschend. Sie nahm seine Hand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und John erwiderte ihren Kuss. Sie umarmte ihn und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Er hatte eine Ahnung, was das werden sollte, doch er war sich unsicher, ob das der richtige Ort und Zeitpunkt war.

„Mary, ich weiß nicht, ob wir das tun sollten.", sagte John.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nein, ich bin mir nur unsicher. Ich mag dich sehr, aber sollten wir das nicht langsamer nagehen lassen?"

Sie nahm seine Hand und führte sie unter ihr Shirt. John hinderte sie nicht. Ja, sie war älter und in einigen Dingen etwas weiter als er und doch wollte er unbedingt erfahren wie es war mit ihr zu schlafen. Es wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung zu der ständigen Anspannung gewesen, die jeden Tag in der Luft lag.

„Lass uns woanders hingehen.", sagte John. Der Flur schien ihm wenig geeignet für sein erstes Mal mit einem Mädchen.

Mary nickte. Sie nahm ihn an der Hand und sie gingen den Flur entlang. Sie stoppte an der Tür zu einem Lagerraum und öffnete ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab. Der Raum war klein. Es lagerten Kisten voller Ramsch darin. Sie gingen hinein. Mary verschloss wieder die Tür hinter ihnen. John konnte für einen Augenblick nicht fassen, dass er das wirklich tat. Es wirkte seltsam, vielleicht auch einwenig albern.

Mary zog ihre Lederjacke aus und legte sie auf einem der Regale ab. Sie sahen sich an. John überkam eine seltsame Sehnsucht nach ihr. Er küsste sie. Ihre Lippen berührten einander. Sie erwiderten ihre gegenseitigen Küsse, umarmten einander, glitten mit ihren Händen durch ihr Haar.

Johns wahre Gefühle für Mary waren nicht klar. Er war unsicher und verwirrt, doch während sie sich küssten schien ihm alles mit einem Mal verständlich. Sein Begehren wurde deutlicher. In den Augenblicken, die sie miteinander körperlich wurden konnte er genau sagen, was er von ihr wollte. Danach wurde es immer wieder diffus. Trotzdem wollte ein Teil von ihm mit ihr Sex. Ungeachtet der verwirrten Gefühle des Teenagers in ihm.

John fühlte wie ihm das Blut in die Lenden schoss. Seine Hände glitten unter ihr Shirt. Er strich ihr über den warmen Bauch. Mary zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn drängend. John spürte wie das steife Glied in seiner Hose gegen sie drückte. Er kannte diese Triebe. Wie jeder Junge in seinem Alter, doch hier wurden die Phantasien, die er sonst heimlich hegte plötzlich real. Und er wusste nicht, ob er aufhören oder weitermachen sollte.

Mary küsste seinen Hals und er spürte wie ihre Hände in seine Hose glitten. Er schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach als ihre Hände seinen Penis umschlossen. Johns Atem wurde schneller während Mary ihm fordernd das Glied rieb.

„Ich will dich.", sagte John. Er zog ihr Shirt hoch und fuhr mit den Fingern über ihre Brüste. Wie oft hatte er sich das vorgestellt? Wie oft diese Phantasie in seinem Kopf rekapituliert, während er sich auf dem Klo einen heruntergeholt hatte?

Mary setzte sich auf eine der größen Kisten und ließ ihre Hose herunter. Sie zog ihn an sich heran. John tat es ihr nach. Erneut küssten sie sich voller Begierde während sein geschwollener Penis gegen ihre heißen Schamlippen drückte.

Mary nahm sein Glied, in die Hand, öffnete sich ihm vollends und er glitt in sie. Beide dachten sie nicht nach, sondern gaben sich einfach nur in heftigen Bewegungen einander hin. Stöhnten. Genossen die Augenblicke in denen sich sich einander ansahen, während ihre Körper aneinander rieben. John umfasste sie, presste sie an sich. Er spührte wie sich in seinem Inneren eine gewaltige Explosion anbahnte. Er hörte Marys Atem an seinem Ohr. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und fordernder. Schließlich ergaben sie sich ihrer beiden Empfindungen. John spürte wie auf seinen emotionalen Ausbruch ein körperlicher folgte und sich sein Samen tief in Marys Schoß ergoss.

John sah in Marys Gesicht. Sie küssten einander und lachten zufrieden. Sein erstes Mal, ganz anders als er gedacht hatte. Es war ihm seltsam egal, dass es in einem Lagerraum passiert war. Vorsichtig zog er sich aus ihr zurück. Sie umarmten sich. Hielten sich gegenseitig, während sie beide mit heruntergelassener Hose einfach nur so dastanden.

So verweilten sie einige Minuten, ehe John sich die Hose wieder hochzog. Mary tat es ihm gleich. Sie ging zu ihrer Jacke und holte ein Päckchen Zigaretten heraus. Sie nahmen sich jeder eine. Mary zündete sie mit einem Feuerzeug an und sie ließen sich von ihren Hormonen immer noch beflügelt auf dem Boden nieder.

Sie rauchten schweigend vor sich hin. Sicher hätte irgendeiner der Erwachsenen eingewandt, dass das so gar nicht ging. Dass sie zu jung zum Rauchen und erst recht zum miteinander schlafen seien. John sah das jedoch gar nicht so. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an Marys Schulter. Sie legte den Arm um ihn. Im Grunde war es ein Armutszeugnis, dass sie sich in eine Lagerkammer zurückziehen mussten, um miteinander Sex haben zu können. Die Schule mit all ihren Regeln machte John schon immer Probleme. Umso mehr, wenn er daran dachte wie schwierig es war hier jemanden nah zu sein.

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile beieinander ehe sie sich aufrappelten, um sich wieder auf den Weg in ihre Häuser zu machen. John und Mary hatten noch nicht einmal den halben Flur hinter als Filch vor ihnen auftauchte. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Sie drückten sich in eine dunkle Nische und warteten bis der Hausmeister grummelnd an ihnen vorbeigezogen war. Nochmal Glück gehabt.

Die Luft schien wieder rein zu sein. Sie stahlen sich aus ihrer Ecke und gingen zum Ende des Flurs. Eine Umarmung zum Abschied. John küsste Mary noch einmal, nahm ihre Hand und trennte sich schließlich wortlos von ihr. Mit dem Kopf voller Empfindungen der letzten Stunden achtete er beim Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum nicht auf seinen Weg und lief direkt seinem Vater in die Arme, der offenbar auf nächtlicher Patroullie war. Ungewöhnlicher Weise hatte er Leia bei sich.

„Was tust du hier?", zichte Severus.

John antwortete nicht. Er würde ihm das ganz sicher nicht erzählen. Ihr Verhältnis war so schon angespannt genug. Davon abgesehen war nichts peinlicher als mit seinen Eltern über sowas zu reden. Ganz besonders mit Severus.

Severus packte ihn am Arm.

„Lass mich los!", sagte John.

„Es ist gefährlich um diese Zeit.", antwortete er.

John gähnte demonstrativ.

„Das Monster frisst doch eh nur Muggelgeborene. Als Halbblüter schmeck ich ihm wahrscheinlich nicht einmal."

Severus schnaufte und verdrehte die Augen. Seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen lag ihm gerade etwas auf der Zunge, was er jedoch herunter schlückte.

„Mach, dass du in deinen Schlafsaal kommst!", entgegnete Severus schließlich.

„Jawohl, Professor.", sagte John und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Ravenclawturm.

Das Verhältnis mit seinem Vater war immer angespannt gewesen. Letztes Schuljahr hatte es zwischen ihnen ordentlich gekracht. Seitdem hielt sich John ihm gegenüber zurück. Er hatte von der Vergangenheit seines Vaters erfahren. Davon, was er während des Krieges getan hatte. John konnte es nach wie vor nicht richtig einordnen. Aus Liebe zu ihm hatten Severus und seine Mutter das alles zurückgehalten. Seitdem und der Geschichte mit Potter hatten sie nur wenig Worte gewechselt. Auch dieses Schuljahr hatte er ihn fast nur im Unterricht gesehen. John rang mit sich und seinen Gefühlen Severus gegenüber. Aufgrund seiner distanzierten Art hatte er lange geglaubt, dass er ihn als Kind nicht wollte. Ein Irrtum wie sich herausstellte, dennoch konnte John es nicht einfach abschütteln. Der Sohn von Severus Snape zu sein war nicht gerade einfach. All die Lügen und verschiedenen Auslegungen der Wahrheit mit denen er aufgewachsen war, das alles machte ihn oft zornig, aber auch traurig. Für John hatte es nie ein Familienleben gegeben wie bei anderen in seinem Alter. So sehr sich seine Mutter auch bemüht hatte einen Anschein von Normalität zu wahren.

Mit dem Kopf voller Gedanken kam John schließlich im Turm der Ravenclaws an. Er trabte zu seinem Bett und legte sich hin.

Die wenigen Wochen bis zu den Feiertagen vergingen für Severus Snape ermüdend langsam. Seit dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore schlief er kaum noch. Er wusste nicht woran es lag, aber dass Albus ihn so einfach gehen ließ beunruhigte ihn mehr als wenn er ihn einfach wie üblich mit Aufgaben überhäuft hätte. Diesen abwartenden, stillen Dumbledore kannte er nicht. Es war ihm auf die eine oder andere Art unheimlich. Die Nächte verbrachte er entsprechend mit Wanderungen durch das Schloss.

Als die Ferien endlich anbrachen kehrte ein extrem erschöpfter Severus in den londoner Vorort zurück. Er war seit Jahren nicht mehr zu Weihnachten und Neujahr daheim gewesen. Immer hatte Dumbledore ihn irgendwie beansprucht. Er wusste nicht, ob ihn das freuen sollte. Das Fest mit seiner aufgesetzten Glückseeligkeit war ihm immer ein Graus gewesen. Sein Glück bestand darin, dass Jenny es mit den Festivitäten auch nicht so genau nahm.

Am Abend saßen sie beieinander und aßen. Es war selten genug, dass sie alle zusammen an einem Tisch saßen. Severus trank in Ruhe seinen Rotwein. John hingegen war schon wieder auf den Weg nach draußen.

„Den ganzen Tag nur auf dem Sprung, der Junge.", kommentierte Severus.

„Ich hab noch ne Verabredung.", hörte er es vom Flur rufen.

„Jemand den ich kenne?", fragte Severus an Jennifer gewandt.

„Ich zumindest nicht.", sagte sie. „Aber vielleicht haben wir so etwas Zeit um unter vier Augen zu reden."

Severus stellte sein Weinglas hin. Er kannte diesen „Du hast etwas ausgefressen"-Tonfall.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte sie gerade heraus. „Ist es wegen diesem Schulmonster?"

„Woher weißt du ...?"

„Anders als mein Mann redet mein Sohn noch mit mir.", entgegnete Jennifer.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und runzelte die Stirn.

„Seit der Sache mit Quirell fühle ich mich als würde ich in ein tiefes Loch fallen. Und immer wieder ist es Potter. Hört das denn nie auf?" Er sah sie an. „Ich weiß nicht, was das alles mit mir macht. Es ist als wäre ich nicht ich."

Severus hatte schon oft derartige Entfremdungen durchgemacht, aber lange war es nicht mehr so schlimm gewesen.

„Vielleicht hat Dumbledore dich deshalb nach Hause geschickt.", mutmaßte sie.

Ob Albus bemerkt hatte wie schlecht es ihm in Wirklichkeit ging? Das hielt er für eher unwahrscheinlich.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Severus und Trank den Rest seines Weins.

Ohne viele weitere Worte räumten sie den Tisch ab. Wenig später saß er mit ihr auf dem Sofa. Sein Kopf malträtierte ihn unablässig mit Gedanken. Er fühlte sich als würde er unablässig im Kreis laufen. Sie hatte vielleicht recht. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Die permanente Sorge, dass etwas passieren konnte vernebelte ihn den Verstand.

Severus legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Jennifer strich ihm über die Stoppeln auf seiner Wange.

„Du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin."

„Ja.", antwortete er ihr.

Manchmal wäre er lieber ein anderer Mensch, der ein einfaches Leben führte. Eines in dem er mit seiner Familie leben konnte und in dem es weder Monster noch Zauberer gab.

Severus nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Knöchel.

„Ich brauche dich.", sagte er und das war nichts als die Wahrheit.

Es gab nur wenige Gelegenheiten für ihn ihr nahe zu sein. Nicht nur rein körperlich, sondern auch im Geiste. Dennoch war auch er nicht frei von Trieben. Severus hatte zwar die Gerüchte über sich selbst schon gehört wonach er ein asexueller Bücherwurm war, der nichts lieber mochte als seine Schüler sadistisch zu quälen. Mittlerweile kannte er nahezu jede dieser Geschichten und nicht einmal die Hälfte war auch nur annährend wahr.

Severus legte die Arme um Jennifer und küsste sie zärtlich. Es war nicht der rein sexuelle Aspekt, der sie miteinander verband. Sie hatten viel miteinander durchgestanden. Selbst in solchen Phasen der Unbeständigkeit wie jetzt hatten sie immer wieder zueinander gefunden.

„Du machst es mir nicht einfach, Severus.", sagte Jennifer.

„Ich fürchte, ich bin nicht einfach."

Jennifer erhob sich. Er folgte ihr mit etwas abstand. Sie ging nach oben. Jennifer setzte sich im Schlafzimmer auf das Bett und sah ihn abwartend an. Severus erwiderte ihren Blick. Es war bei weitem nicht so einfach wie es aussah. Es war nicht nur die sexuelle Lust. Mit ihr zu schlafen war nur die eine Seite. Wenn er ihr nah war, dann machte das etwas mit ihm. Vielleicht weil es ihn an einfachere Tage erinnerte. Vor den Todessern. Bevor alles so unendlich kompliziert wurde.

Severus schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er nahm ihre Hände.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte Severus.

„Vergiss es.", sagte Jennifer. „Ich weiß, dass du ein Idiot bist."

Das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit lächelte Severus. Er musste das manchmal einfach hören von ihr.

„Und jetzt komm her.", sagte Jennifer und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett.

Er stieg auf sie, strich ihr die Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie innig. Sie umarmten sich gegenseitig und ließen sich auf das Bett fallen. Severus liebkoste ihren Hals und glitt mit den Händen unter ihre Shirt. Jennifer gab sich seinen Berührungen hin. Sie schloss die Augen während er ihr Oberteil auszog. Sie küssten sich immer wieder. Mal zart, mal leidenschaftlich. Sie spürten den erregten Atem des jeweils anderen. Jennifers Hände glitten unter sein Hemd und sie zog es ihm aus. Sie kosteten gegenseitig ihre Haut, während ihre Lust anschwoll. Severus spürte wie Jennifer ihre Beine um ihn schlang. Er zog ihr die Hose herunter und anschließend seine eigene. Severus nahm ihre Arme, hielt sie fest. Ihre Lippen berührten und erkundeten einander. Er umschlang ihre Schenkel und baute sich über ihr auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich voller Verlangen. Langsam ließ er sich in sie gleiten. Er schloss die Augen und führte seine Bewegungen. Er hörte wie Jennifer seufzte. Sie umschlang ihn mit ihren Armen, zog ihn dichter an sich. Sie strich ihm durch den Bart, über das Kinn. Severus nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Handfläche während ihrer beider Bewegungen schneller wurden. Er sah ihr fest in die Augen, strich ihr durchs Haar. Er mochte es zu sehen wie sie unter ihm die Augen voller Lust zusammenkniff. Sie stöhnten beide. Gaben sich einander hin. Schließlich ergaben sie sich ihren Gefühlen. Ihre Arme verkrampften sich umeinander als sie auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Begierde ankamen.

Severus ließ sich erschöpft auf Jennifer sinken ohne sich jedoch aus ihr zurückzuziehen. Still lagen sie beieinander. Berührten sich sanft und genossen den Augenblick.

„Manchmal wünschte ich, es könnte immer so sein.", sagte Severus.

Jennifer strich ihm über den Bart. Ihre Hand glitt in seinen Nacken. Severus schloss die Augen und genoss es.

„Hast du je daran gedacht Dumbledore die Wahrheit zu sagen?", fragte sie.

Severus glitt aus und legte sich auf die Seite neben sie.

„Nein.", antwortete er nach einer Minute des Schweigens. „Er hat genug Kontrolle über mein Leben. Ich will nicht, dass er auch noch welche übere eures hat."

„Genau das ist das Problem.", sagte Jennifer. „Du denkst immer du musst dir das alles alleine aufbürden."

„Ich war derjenige, der Schuld auf sich geladen hat. Ihr solltet damit nicht zutun haben.", sagte Severus und setzte sich auf.

Jennifer legte ihm die Hand auf den Schenkel. Er nahm sie und strich ihr mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken.

Diese Nächte mit Jennifer waren so ziemlich das normalste an seinem Leben. Das kleine Bisschen an Vertrauen und Güte, dass er in seinem Leben hatte. Severus kannte ihre Bedenken, doch er würde niemals zulassen, dass Dumbledore auch nur irgendetwas erfuhr. Tatsächlich war es seine Bürde mit sich und seiner Vergangenheit zu leben. Dumbledore war der Faktor, der seine Symptome je nach Bedarf verschlimmerte. Egal wie schlecht es ihm ging oder wie verlassen er sich in Hogwarts fühlte, Albus Dumbledore blieb ein rotes Tuch für ihn. Für ihn war er mindestens so gefährlich wie Voldemort.

Severus legte sich wieder hin. Er schmiegte sich an Jennifer und versuchte zu vergessen. Wenigstens für diese eine Nacht.


	8. Hormone

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte lag er eng an Jennifer geschmiegt. Er dachte zufrieden an gestern Abend und legte die Arme um sie. Jennifer regte sich leicht. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Severus strich ihr die Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie sanft.

Ihre gemeinsamen Nächte gaben ihm viel. Nicht nur rein körperlich. Die ganze Zeit, die er in Dumbledores und Potters Nähe kontrolliert auftreten musste, kostete ihm viel Kraft. Zwei Leben zu leben war ein anstrengender Akt. Jennifer gab ihm neue Energie. Selbst wenn sie nicht viel miteinander sprachen, sondern nur beieinander lagen und sich ansahen.

Ihre Hand strich ihm über die Brust und er ergriff sie. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Jennifer strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und küsste ihn.

„Hunger?", fragte sie.

„Kommt drauf an worauf.", entgegnete Severus. Jennifer lachte und stieß ihn in die Seite.

Sie setzte sich auf. Severus tat es ihr nach, rutschte hinter sie, umarmte sie und liebkoste ihren Nacken. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust jetzt schon aufzustehen. Ihm stand nach etwas ganz anderen der Sinn. Es gab Zeiten da war sein Verlangen nach ihr geradezu unersättlich.

Jennifer strich sich ihr Haar zur Seite ließ sich in Severus' Arme Fallen. Ihre Lippen berührten einander. Aus den sanften Küssen wurden drängendere, leidenschaftlichere Berührungen. Seine Hand strich über ihren warmen Buch hinunter zu ihrer intimsten Stelle. Jennifer nahm seine Hand, führte sie tiefer zwischen ihre Beine. Sie seufzte leise und voller Zufriedenheit als sie spührte wie seine Finger in sie drangen.

Jennifer setzte sich auf ihn und Severus ließ sich auf das Bett zurücksinken. Sie beugte sich über ihn und ihre erregten Brustwarzen strichen über die seinen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie innig.

Morgendlicher Sex war eine dieser seltenen Normalitäten, denen er sich sonst entziehen musste. Heute jedoch nicht.

Jennifer sank auf ihn herab und er spührte wie sie seinen Hals mit der Zunge liebkoste. Severus schloss genießend die Augen, während seine Hände zu ihren Schenkeln wanderten. Sie öffnete sich ihm vollends und sanft drang er in sie vor. Severus umarmte sie, hielt sie nah bei sich während seine Stöße schneller wurden. Sie küssten sich voller Lust und tauschten Blicke aus, während ihr Akt heftiger wurde. Seufzen. Stöhnen. Der Geruch von Schweiß auf ihrer Haut. Das Gefühl ihrer aneinander reibenden Leiber.

Severus spürte die sich anbahnende Eruption in seinem Innenen. Er setzte sich auf, vergrub sein Gesicht in Jennifers Schulter und umfasste ihren Hintern. Ihre Bewegungen wurden heftiger. Severus verzerrte sein Gesicht voller Lust als er sich schließlich in ihren Schoß ergoss. Seine Bewegungen erstarben. Leere. Seine Gedanken waren davongefegt worden. Nur Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihm aus. Er begann zu lachen. Jennifer nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und küsste ihn. Severus strich durch ihr rotbraunes Haar.

„Ich liebe dich.", hauchte er ihr zu. So als ob sie das nicht wüsste.

Sie verweilten noch einige Augenblicke ineinander, ehe Jennifer von ihm stieg. Wortlos erhoben sie sich. Gingen Duschen, sich etwas Frisches anziehen und aßen schließlich zusammen Frühstück.

Die Tür zur Küche öffnete sich und ein mürrischer John mit zerzaustem Haar betrat in nichts weiter als seiner Unterhose den Raum. Er brummte etwas Unverständliches und ging zum Schrank. John holte das päckchen Aspirin heraus und löste die Tablette in ein Glas mit Wasser.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte Jennifer demonstrativ. John blickte seine Eltern mit verquollenen Augen an.

„Ihr hattet aber auch ne wilde Nacht, was?", sagte er und schwenkte sein Glas Wasser hin und her.

„Das sagt ja genau der Richtige.", antwortete Severus.

John verzog das Gesicht und trank völlig schmerzfrei seine Aspirinlösung. Er zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Wo warst du letzte Nacht?", wollte Severus wissen.

John sah seinen Vater trotzig an, antwortete jedoch nichts.

„John?", versuchte Severus seiner Frage Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Bei jemanden.", antwortete sein Sohn.

„Und?", fragte Severus.

„Was und?", sagte John.

Jennifer hatte sich zurückgelehnt und rührte in ihrem Kaffee herum. Sie sah die beiden mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht an.

„Ist es ein Er oder eine Sie?", fragte Severus.

John schnaufte und verschränkte die Arme.

„Mom, hör auf zu lachen!", sagte er bestimmt.

„Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein."

„Mir ist gar nichts peinlich!", entgegnete John mit rot werdenden Ohren und stampfte aus dem Zimmer.

Severus musste jetzt ebenfalls lachen. Sie lachten ja nicht über John, sondern über sein Verhalten. Wenn Severus sich daran erinnerte wie er mit Vierzehn war, dann war das nicht weiter Verwunderlich. Vielleicht war es nicht besonders pädagogisch. Vielleicht hätte er ihn anschnauzen sollen wo er denn die ganze Nacht geblieben war, aber Severus wusste noch zu gut, dass das bei ihm auch nie was geholfen hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil.

„Hör auf zu lachen, du warst nicht besser.", sagte Jennifer schließlich zu ihm.

„Du hast doch angefangen.", entgegnete er ihr und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

Severus wusste zu gut wie das in dem Alter war. Wobei John schon einwenig frühreif war. Wenn er ihn mit anderen in seinem Alter verglich war er sogar erstaunlich erwachsen. Schließlich hatte Severus den ganzen Tag hormongesteuerte Teenager um sich.

Sie frühstückten in Ruhe zu Ende. anschließend ging Jennifer ins Wohnzimmer, um nochmal mit ihrem Sohn zu reden. Severus hielt sich da gekonnt heraus.

Er zog sich seinen Wintermantel an un schlang sich den Schal um den Hals, ehe er mit seiner Hündin vor die Tür ging. Sie liefen ihre übliche Runde durch das Viertel. In der londoner Gegend hatte es kaum geschneit. Dafür gab es überall braunen Matsch. Das berühmte londoner Wetter. Nass, unbeständig und Nebelverhangen. Ein wahrer Traum. Da war ihm der Schnee in den schottischen Bergen tausendmal lieber.

Severus holte sich auf dem Weg noch ein Pack Zigaretten und Kondome am Kiosk. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie brauchen konnte. Entgegen mancher Behauptungen hatten die Magier nicht sehr viel Mühe in eigene Verhütungsmethoden gelegt, sondern einfach die der restlichen Menschheit übernommen.

Seine gefühlsmäßigen Verwirrungen waren nach den letzten Stunden mit Jenny wie weggeblaßen. Es lag nicht allein am Sex, den er immer sehr mit ihr genoss. So schwierig seine Situation auch war, Severus hatte nicht vor die nächsten Tage darüber nachzudenken. Nein, er wollte einfach nur bei seiner Frau sein, mit ihr schlafen und seine Gefühle mit ihr teilen. Alles andere wollte er ruhen lassen. Kein Dumbledore. Kein Harry Potter. Und erst recht keine Kammer des Schreckens.

Severus ging mit Leia zurück zum Haus. Die Hündin schüttelte sich vor der Tür, ging hinein und legte sich auf ihren Platz neben der Garderobe. Severus zog sich aus und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Jennifer saß allein auf der Couch und laß Zeitung.

„Wo ist John?", fragte Severus.

„Bei seiner Freundin.", antwortete Jennifer und faltete die Zeitung zusammen.

„Also doch ein Mädchen."

„Er meinte du wärst zu peinlich für sowas.", entgegnete Jennifer.

„Tz.", machte Severus. „Peinlich? Ich?"

Ehrlich gesagt hatte Severus nie groß die Gelegenheit bekommen irgendwelche „Männergspräche" mit John zu führen. Vielleicht war es ihm unangenehm, weil er auch sein Lehrer war.

Severus setzte sich zu ihr.

„Du bist ja richtig entspannt im Gegensatz zu gestern.", bemerkte Jennifer.

„Daran muss eine Frau schuld sein.", entgegnete er.

Jennifer lachte. Sie sah ihn verschmilzt an. Er kannte diesen neckigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten das vielleicht öfter machen.", gab Severus offen zu.

„Du hattest doch heute schon deine Vorspeise.", sagte Jennifer.

„Und was ist mit Nachtisch und Mittagessen?"

Jennifer nahm die Zeitung schlug sie ihn auf den Kopf.

„Unmöglich, diese Männer.", sagte sie lachend. „Als sei ein hormongesteuerter Teenager nicht schon genug."

„Ich bin so selten da. Das muss ich schließlich irgendwie ausgleichen."

„Gibt es in deiner Schule nicht genug zutun?", fragte sie neckig.

„In der Beziehung leider Fehlanzeige.", bemerkte Severus. „Wer ist das Mädchen von John?"

Er wechselte das Thema, bevor Jenny noch auf Ideen kam.

„Das hat er mir nicht erzählt.", sagte Jennifer. „Aber es scheint was Ernstes zu sein."

In diesem Alter war die Ernsthaftigkeit von Liebe eher schwärmerische Romantik. Severus hatte sich da selbst einmal in ein Mädchen verrannt. Die Geschichte endete nicht gut.

„Oh, und mach nicht diesen Blick.", sagte Jennifer.

„Welchen Blick?", fragte Severus.

„Diesen Oh-mein-Gott-ich-würde-dich-am-liebsten-flachlegen-Blick."

„Da habe ich mich wohl glatt verraten.", bemerkte Severus und lächelte in sich hinein.

„Du weißt, ich kann in dir lesen wie in einem Buch." Jennifer ehob sich von ihrem Teil des Sofas. „Außerdem habe ich noch etwas zutun, aber wer weiß, vielleicht geht es schneller, wenn du mir hilfst. Dann habe ich sogar noch Zeit für Nachtisch und Mittagessen."

„Na, wenn du mich so freundlich bittest.", antwortete Severus.

Jennifer zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ging in die Küche. Ein vor sich hin lächelnder Severus Snape folgte ihr.

John Franco saß in Unterhosen auf der durchgelegenen Matraze. Neben ihm saß Mary. Sie waren in ihrer Bude am Rand der Stadt. Na ja, eigentlich war es leer stehendes Haus. Sie war schon vor ein paar Jahren von Zuhause abgehauen. Sie meinte ihre Eltern seien mit dieser Punk-Sache nicht klar gekommen und hätten sie vor die Tür gesetzt „bis sie wieder wie ein Mädchen aussah". Dabei fand John, dass sie sogar sehr nach einem Mädchen aussah. Ihre Eltern hielten sie aber weiterhin in Hogwarts. In der Hoffnung sie würde irgendwann wieder „normal". Manchmal kamen sie sogar vorbei, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Sie lebte hier mit ein paar anderen Punks und Ausreißern, die das Haus einfach übernommen hatten. Strom und Wasser gab es. Über einen Ofen wurde geheizt. Und Essen besorgten sie sich schon irgendwie.

John hatte die letzte Nacht hier verbracht. Gemeinsam mit ihr. Sie hatten gelacht, sich geküsst und Sex gehabt. Für John waren diese Erfahrungen neu und intensiv und er wollte sie keinen Augenblick missen.

Mary strich ihm mit mit der Hand über den Rücken. John bekam eine wohlige Gänsehaut dabei. Er drehte sich um und setzte sich auf ihren Schoß. Sie küssten sich. Fast unablässig berührten sie ging es im Grund schon seit Stunden. John wurde es nicht müde sie zu küssen und ihren Körper so nah an sich spüren. Die Gefühle, die ihn durchströmten waren so stark, so tiefgreifend, dass er nicht aufhören konnte an sie zu denken. Er wollte nur noch bei ihr sein. Sie spüren. Ihre Lippen kosten. Einfach alles mit ihr tun.

Liebe oder Hormone. John wusste es nicht, aber das störte ihn auch nicht. Er fühlte wie Marys Hand in seine Unterhose glitt. John zog sich die Hose herunter und entblößte sein bereits hartes Glied. Tatsächlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass das seit gestern ein dauerzustand war. Er zitterte vor Erregung. Wollte unbedingt in ihr sein. Konnte an wirklich nichts anderes mehr denken. Es war als sei er in Trance oder Hypnotisiert. Es gab nur einen einzigen Gedanken in seinem Kopf; Sex. Und wie sehr er ihn wollte war einfach verrückt.

Mary reichte ihm einen Gummi und er zog ihn über. Sie setzte sich auf ihn. John drang in sie, umschlang ihre Schultern mit den Armen und vergrub sein lustverzerrtes Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Er ließ sie auf sich reiten. Seufze. Stöhnte. Sein Verlangen nach ihr war unendlich. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und heftiger. Er hörte Marys Atem an seinem Ohr. Es erregte ihn ungemein sie seufzen zu hören. Er versuchte mit seinen Bewegungen tiefer in sie zu dringen. Seine Hände umfassten ihren Hintern. Das Verlangen wurde unerträglich, wandelte sich in einen süßen Schmerz. Als er endlich spürte wie sich sein Sperma ergoss quittierte er das mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen. Er küsste Mary innig.

Sie saßen ineinander vereint auf dem Bett. Nackt. Verschwitzt. Immer noch voller Gier aufeinander. Ihr Akt war vorbei, doch sie küssten sich weiterhin voller Lust. John wusste nicht wie er es je aushalten sollte ohne sie.

Der Tag verging genauso weiter. Sie küssten sich, hatten Sex, erholten sich, tranken etwas und dann hatten sie wieder Sex. John dachte nicht darüber nach, was er tat. Er wollte es einfach.

Am Abend verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und John ging nach Hause. Es schmerzte ihn, doch wenn er gar nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern aufkreuzte, dann machten die sich nur Sorgen.

Er betrat das Haus. Im Flur begegnete ihn Severus. Er sah seltsam fertig aus. Nicht psychisch, wie sonst immer, sondern körperlich. Als wäre er einen Marathon gerannt.

„Freundin, wie?", bohrte sein Vater.

„Mom, muss dir auch alles erzählen?", antwortete John.

„So machen das die Erwachsenen.", entgegnete Severus gelassen. Zu gelassen für Johns Geschmack.

Sein Vater musterte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die er nicht einordnen konnte. Dann zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ihr scheint über das Platonische aber auch schon ein ganzes Stück hinaus zu sein."

„Das geht dich nichts an.", entgegnete John stur.

„Das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an. Ich bin dein Vater und du bist minderjährig.", sagte Severus. Er kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin kein kompletter Vollidiot."

John zog seine Hand weg und versuchte den bohrenden Blick seines Vaters zu ignorieren.

„Na ja, ich hoffe ihr verhütet wenigstens.", sagte Severus.

John antwortete nichts, spürte aber wie er rote Ohren bekam. Er fühlte sich ertappt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er an seinem Vater vorbei, hoch in sein Zimmer. Der Letzte mit dem er über soetwas reden wollte war Severus.

Es war Silvesternacht und Severus lag mit Jenny im Bett. Sie ruhte an seiner Seite, hatte den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Es musste Jahre her sein, dass er das letzte Mal so oft mit Jennifer geschlafen hatte. Es beunruhigte ihn selbst fast einwenig. Er fühlte sich beinahe wie ein verliebter Teenager.

Severus nahm die Armbanduhr vom Nachttisch und sah auf die Zeiger. Es war nachts halb drei. Durch das geschlossene Fenster hörte er die Partygänger draußen. Er dachte an John. Es war für ihn nicht besonders schwer zu erraten gewesen, dass er und dieses Mädchen nicht nur Händchen hielten. Ständig auf dem Sprung, über Stunden weg und am Ende die Nächte bei ihr verbringen. Das alles kannte er von sich selbst, obwohl Severus in Johns Alter noch nicht so weit war. Was solche Dinge betraf war er immer ein Spätzünder gewesen. Nach der Auffassung mancher Leute war vierzehn vielleicht etwas zu jung, um mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen. Aber wer hätte es John verbieten sollen? Severus ganz bestimmt nicht. Als moralische Instanz war er einfach jämmerlich.

Davon abgesehen war er der Letzte, der sich über derartiges beschwert hätte. Er hatte seine freien Tage kaum anders verbracht. Sein letzter Akt mit Jennifer war kaum eine halbe Stunde her. Sie lagen erschöpft beieinander. Severus hatte den Arm um sie gelegt. Er strich ihr sanft durchs Haar und dachte daran wie sehr er das vermissen würde. Von jemanden in seiner Stellung erwartete man vermutlich, dass er sich mehr beherrschte, doch er musste sich so oft beherrschen und nicht er selbst sein, da war es eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Severus schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an Jennifer. Es gab nichts zu bereuen.


	9. Schlagende Argumente

John erwachte bereits zeitig an diesem Tag. Er lag da und musste an die letzten Tage mit Mary denken. John war seit diesem ersten Mal in diesem Lagerraum wie besessen von ihr. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er mit diesen Hormonschüben in Hogwarts einen klaren Kopf behalten sollte. Dass seine Eltern dahinter gekommen waren überraschte ihn nicht. Er hatte es ja auch kaum vor ihnen verheimlicht. Nur wollte er halt nicht darüber reden. Schon gar nicht mit seinem Vater. John fand das extrem peinlich. Dabei wusste er nicht, ob er sich für seine intensiven Gefühle schämte oder eher vor dem Angst hatte, was ausgerechnet Severus dazu sagen könnte.

John drehte sich in seinem Bett auf die Seite. Mit einem jähen Impuls glitt seine Hand in seine Unterhose. Es war nicht zu fassen, dass er schon wieder daran dachte. John fragte sich immer wieder wie das in einer Schule voller pupertierender Teenager, die nichts als Sex im Kopf hatten, all die Jahre so reibungslos klappen konnte. Okay, manchmal nicht ganz so reibungslos, wenn er an manche Nächte im Jungenschlaafsaal dachte oder daran wofür die Toiletten noch so alles genutzt wurden.

John konnte seinem Drang nicht wiederstehen. Und anders als in der Schule musste er hier wenigstens keine Geräusche unterdrücken. Er massierte seinen Penis und dachte an Mary. An ihre Lippen, ihre Brüste, an die erregende Feuchte zwischen ihren Beinen. Daran wie er in sie drang, mit ihr Sex hatte. Ja, das war ein gutes Gefühl.

John kniff die Augen zusammen, stöhnte, flüsterte Marys Namen und spürte schließlich wie sich sein Samen auf das Laken ergoss. Er musste sich wirklich unter Kontrolle kriegen, sonst würde Hogwarts die Hölle. John konnte sich ja schließlich nicht ständig auf dem Klo einen runterholen. Er fragte sich einen Augenblick, ob sich das für andere Jungs in seinem Alter auch so schlimm anfühlte. Verdammt, diese Gefühle. Die machten ihn noch total fertig.

John erhob sich aus dem Bett und zog sich eine frische Unterhose an. Anschließend ging er ins Bad, um sich zu waschen. Auf dem Flur begegneten ihn seine Eltern. Sie bemerkten ihn zunächst gar nicht, sondern standen nur da und küssten sich. Nicht so wie es Erwachsene manchmal in der Öffentlichkeit taten. Kein kurzer Kuss, sondern ein langer, leidenschaftlicher. Es befremdete ihn zu sehen wie seine Eltern da im Flur verweilten und Severus seiner Mutter die Zunge in den Hals steckte.

Als sie ihn bemerkten machte sein Vater ein Gesicht wie ein kleiner Junge, den man dabei erwischt hatte wie er die Kirschen vom Kuchen klaute. John wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken. Obendrein weil die beiden zerknüllt aussahen als hätten sie erst kürzlich miteinander geschlafen. Urgs! Dabei sollte John doch derjenige sein dessen Hormone verrückt spielten.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte seine Mutter.

John sah sie beide nur mit unangemessen großen Augen an und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Er zog sich T-Shirt und Jeans an und warf sich noch ein schwarzes Sweatshirt über, ehe er wieder nach unten ging. Seine Eltern saßen in der Küche am Tisch, jeweils mit einer Tasse Kaffee und Toast auf dem Teller. Schweigend machte John sich etwas zu essen und setzte sich zu ihnen. Stille. Es war eine peinliche Ruhe. Als lägen seinen Eltern ein paar Dinge auf der Zunge, aber niemand wollte den ersten Schritt machen.

John starrte auf sein Essen, um nicht sie beide ansehen zu müssen. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er immer noch wie sie sich küssten. Er wusste nicht, was ihn gerade an diesem Bild so störte. Vielleicht weil Severus in Hogwarts immer den schlecht gelaunten Meister der Zaubertränkte spielte, ohne Emotionen oder menschliche Regungen. Der Severus Snape, der hier am Tisch saß war ein anderer als der, der jeden Morgen in der großen Halle saß und Schüler anblickte als wolle er sie töten. Und irgendwie bekam John dieses Bild nicht mehr aus seinen Kopf. Mal davon abgesehen, dass es ihn verstörte, sich seine Eltern - allen vorran Severus - beim Sex miteinander vorzustellen.

„Ich spüre hier so eine gewisse Anspannung? Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte Jennifer.

John spürte wie sein Herz begann zu rasen. Hatte Severus ihr nichts von ihrer kleinen Begegnung gestern Abend erzählt? Er wollte dieses peinliche Gespräch ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal führen.

„Nichts, was der Rede wert wäre.", sagte Severus.

„Absolut nichts.", schloss sich John an.

Er hatte keine Ahnung warum sein Vater das tat. Warum er seiner Frau nichts davon erzählte, dass sein Sohn sexuelle Abenteuer betrieb. Vielleicht bildete John sich das alles auch nur ein und seine Eltern akzeptieren es einfach, dass ihr vierzehnjähriger Sohn mit seiner Freundin schlief. So ganz ohne Moralpredigt.

Nach dem Essen packte John seine Sachen für Hogwarts zusammen. Seine Mutter fuhr ihn wie immer mit dem Auto nach Kings Cross. Während der Fahrt herrschte ein ähnlich peinliches Schweigen wie zuvor in der Küche.

„John?", fragte ihn seine Mutter plötzlich.

„Mhm.", machte er.

„Du und dieses Mädchen, seid ihr richtig zusammen?"

„Wie, zusammen?", stellte John sich dumm.

„So wie Jungs und Mädchen.", antwortete sie. Seine Mutter atmete tief. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen. Für eine Schulfreundschaft seid ein bisschen zu oft zusammen, findest du nicht?"

John sagte nichts. Er fühlte sich wie beim Verhör.

„Keine Sorge, Severus, hat's mir erzählt."

„Was, erzählt?"

„Na ja, ich konnte es mir so schon denken, aber ..."

John hätte sich am Liebsten die Finger in die Ohren gesteckt und laut gesummt, so peinlich war ihm dieses Gespräch.

„Es ist nichts Falsches daran mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen."

„Wie kommt ihr denn darauf?", entfuhr es John.

„Es braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein."

Immer wenn Erwachsene das sagten war es ihm gerade peinlich.

„Weißt du als dein Vater und ich ..."

„Oh nein, das will ich ganz bestimmt nicht hören!", sagte John mit leichter Panik in der Stimme. Nein, bitte keine Liebesgeschichten von ihr und Severus. Ihm ging so schon das Bild von heute Morgen die ganze Zeit nicht aus dem Kopf.

„Warum nicht? Weil er Severus ist?", bohrte seine Mutter geflisslich weiter.

„Weil es total peinlich ist darüber nachzudenken, deshalb!", sagte John.

„Ich wette mit deiner Freundin ist es nicht so peinlich."

John verschränkte die Arme. Er sah wie sie vor sich hin grinste. Seine Mutter versuchte ihn nur aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass wir nichts dagegen haben, aber du solltest aufpassen. Du weißt schon warum."

John atmete tief und sah aus dem Fenster. Er schwieg die restliche Fahrt über. Als sie endlich Kings Cross erreichten verabschiedete sich John mit einer Umarmung und nahm den Koffer aus dem Kofferraum mit. Wie immer fuhr der Zug von Gleis 9 3/4 ab. Am Bahnsteig entdeckte er Mary. Sie warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu.

„Alles klar bei dir.", fragte sie.

„Ja.", sagte John knapp.

Sie stiegen zusammen in den Zug und suchten sich ein Abteil. Dort verstauten sie ihr Gepäck und setzten sich nebeneinander. Sie schwiegen sich eine ganze Zeit lang an ehe Mary seine Hand in die Ihre nahm. John blickte sie an, sagte aber nichts. Mary gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Nicht hier.", grummelte John.

„Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken.", entgegnete sie.

„Das bestimmt. Ich muss die ganze Zeit an dich denken und an unsere Abende."

Mary lehnte sich an ihn und fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Schenkel. John zuckte leicht mit dem Kopf. Sobald er sie sah oder sie ihn berührte hatte er sofort diese sexuellen Gedanken. Diese Phantasien. So wie morgends im Bett, wenn er sich selbst befriedigte. Es war auf der einen Seite schrecklich, weil er an nichts anderes denken konnte und auf der anderen Seite wollte er diese Gedanken auch. Und nicht nur die.

„Kann ich dir was sagen?", fragte John.

„Klar."

„Ich glaube ich liebe dich."

Mary setzte sich auf und sah ihn einen Augenblick an.

„Und nicht nur das.", fuhr John fort als sie nichts sagte. „Ich glaube, ich explodiere, wenn ich diese Gefühle nicht teilen kann. Mary, ich will mit dir schlafen und ich will bei dir sein."

Mary begann zu lächeln.

„Ich auch.", sagte sie.

Einmal mehr trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sie küssten sich. Erst zart, dann wesentlich gieriger. Umarmten sich, tauschten Küsse aus. Fuhren beim Küssen mit der Zunge in den Mund des jeweils anderen.

Nein, sie würden sich hier zusammenreisen, auch wenn John in Gedanken schon wieder viel mehr mit ihr tat. Dafür küssten sie sich unablässig während der Fahrt. Als der Zug schließlich in Hogsmead einfuhr kam es John vor als sei die Strecke seltsam kurz gewesen. Sie ließen voneinander ab, stiegen aus und brachten ihre Sachen hoch zum Schloss.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaw warteten bereits Ben und George. Johns Kumpels.

„Na, gibt's dich auch noch?", fragte Ben.

„Na klar.", entgegnete John.

„Davon merkt man in letzter Zeit aber nichts.", meinte George.

„Ich war beschäftigt."

„Ja, ja, wir wissen schon womit.", kicherte Ben.

John verdrehte die Augen.

„Und?", wollte George wissen. „Hast du ihr deinen Zauberstab gezeigt?"

John gab George einen Klaps auf den Kopf. Er fand das gar nicht so witzig wie die beiden. Hörte diese ewige Fragerei denn nie auf?

„Ihr seid manchmal so bekloppt!", rief John. Er wusste gar nicht warum er so aufgebracht war. Schließlich hätte er sich denken können, dass ihn das hier erwarten würde.

„Wir sind weder taub noch blind musst du wissen.", entgegnete Ben.

„Ich geh jetzt schlafen.", sagte John und ging hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal, wo er seinen Koffer auspackte und sich dann in sein Bett zurückzog.

Warum hatte nur jeder was Schlaues zu seinem Liebesleben beizutragen? Das war doch nervig!

Vor sich hin grummelnd rollte er sich auf der Seite ein und versuchte sich weniger zu ärgern.

Die erste Woche Hogwarts nach den Ferien war für John wahnsinnig anstrengend. Es kostete ihn so ziemlich alle Kraft sich im Unterricht zu konzentrieren und nicht an Mary zu denken. Entsprechend war er auch nicht bei der Sache. Zumal er seine freie Zeit dazu nutzte mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Oft standen sie auf einfach nur in irgendeiner Nische im Schloss und küssten sich. So gerne er noch viel mehr mit ihr getan hätte, sie beschränkten sich aufs Knutschen und John darauf auffällig viel Zeit auf dem Klo zu verbringen. Seine Hormone machten ihn noch wahnsinnig.

Genau an so einem Tag stand er mit Mary auf dem Innenhof an die Wand gelehnt. Sie hatten die Arme umeinander geschlungen und küssten sich voller Leidenschaft als John jemand an der Schulter antippte. Er drehte sich um und sah einen Gryffindor vor sich, der ihn um mindestens einen Kopf überragte. Er hatte kurzes, braunes Haar und eine kräftige Statur.

„Sag mal, Kleiner, was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier tust?"

„Ach Frank, hau ab!", antwortete Mary.

„Das ist meine Freundin.", sagte Frank.

„Frank, wir haben vor ner Ewigkeit schluss gemacht. Verpiss dich!", sagte Mary genervt.

Sie trat nun vor John, der immer noch mit halb offenen Mund dastand und nicht so recht wusste, was das hier werden sollte.

„Denkst du, du kannst einfach mit so nem kleinen Blödmann was anfangen und ich merk's nicht!?", beharrte Frank weiter.

„Frank, du bist ein widerlicher, blöder Vollidiot und ich kann mich rumtreiben mit wem ich will, klar?", antwortete Mary. „Du bist mir einfach zu bescheuert!"

Mit einem Mal hatte Mary Franks flache Hand im Gesicht.

„Dumme Schlampe!", schrie er sie an.

In diesem Augenblick knallte bei John irgendeine Sicherung durch. Er stürzte sich auf den großen Gryffindor, trat ihn ins Schienbein und rang ihn zu Boden. John schlug Frank mit der Faust auf die Nase. Es knackte widerlich und ein Schwall Blut quoll aus seinen Nasenlöchern.

„John, hör auf!", rief Mary, doch John hörte sie nicht.

Er hatte so eine Wut auf das Arschloch. Er schlug ihn weiter. Seine Fraust knallte auf Franks Wange und in seinen Bauch. Wie Besessen schlug er auf den Gryffindor ein. Erst als ihn jemand von hinten von Frank wegzog, hörte er auf. Der am Boden liegende Kerl stöhnte vor Schmerzen und spuckte Blut in den Schnee.

Jetzt erst erkannte er wer ihn weg gezogen hatte. Severus Snape.

„Hier gibt es absolut nichts zu sehen!", sagte Severus zu den schaulustigen Schülern. „Ihr da, bringt ihn in den Krankenflügel."

Zwei Schüler schnappten sich Frank und brachten ihn weg.

John blickte seinen Vater an. Er hatte die Hände immer noch zu Fäusten geballt.

„Mr Franco, in mein Büro.", sagte Severus schroff.

John trottete seinem Vater hinterher in den Kerker. Im Büro blieb er vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. Sicher würde er ihn gleich ordentlich maßregeln, aber John fühlte sich überhaupt nicht schuldig.

„Was war das da gerade?", wollte Severus wissen.

John schwieg.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt?"

„Das Arschloch hat Mary geschlagen.", antwortete John schließlich.

Severus verschränkte die Arme und runzelte die Stirn.

„Du hättest das nicht tun sollen.", sagte er.

„Was hättest du getan, wenn es Mom gewesen wäre?", entgegnete John.

„Das ist nicht die Frage."

„Und warum nicht?", wollte John wissen.

„Weil ich dein gottverdammter Lehrer bin!", zichte Severus aufgebracht. Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und atmete tief.

„Ich werde Flitwick darüber unterrichten müssen. Ich bin ja nicht dein Hauslehrer." Severus hielt kurz inne. „Komm her, setz dich."

Zögernd setzte sich John auf den Stühl vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Mary, hm. Ist sie das? Deine Freundin?", fragte Severus ruhig.

„Ja.", sagte John matt. „Der Typ wollte was von ihr und das hat sie sich nicht gefallen lassen. Da hat er ihr eine verpasst. Ich weiß nicht, ich konnte das nicht zulassen."

„Ja." Severus' Blick wurde nachdenklich.

„Was hättest du getan?", wollte John immer noch wissen.

„Etwas nicht besonders pädagogisch wertvolles.", antwortete Severus leise. „Ich hätte ihn grün und blau geschlagen. Das Problem ist das was in einem Augenblick emotional richtig scheint muss es letztendlich nicht auch sein."

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein.", rief Severus und erhob sich.

Der kleine Professor Flitwick erschien in der Tür.

„Ah, wusste ich, dass ich Sie hier antreffe. Ich habe gehört während Ihrer Hofaufsicht gab es ein kleines Handgemenge.", sagte Flitwick.

„Mehr oder weniger.", antwortete Severus gelassen. „Ich übergebe Ihnen Mr Franco. Ich habe ihm noch keine Punkte abgezogen, falls Sie das also noch tun möchten ..."

„Sie? Keine Punkte abgezogen?", fragte Flitwick verwundert.

„Es gibt Tage, da vergesse selbst ich das.", antwortete Severus und geleitete John und Flitwick aus dem Büro.

Flitwick führte ihn in sein Büro neben dem Zauberkunstkabinett. John saß da und ließ die Morlpredigt über sich ergehen. Nebenbei zog er noch 30 Punkte für Ravenclaw ab. Nichts, was John wirklich interessiert hätte.

„Sie haben sich also wegen einem Mädchen gestritten?", wollte Flitwick zum Schluss noch mal genau wissen.

„Wegen einem Mädchen wurde Troja 10 Jahre lang belagert.", entgegnete John ungerührt.

Darauf wusste selbst der sonst so gesprächige Professor Flitwick nichts mehr zu antworten.


	10. Der schwarze Magier

Die Wochen vergingen aufallend unauffällig. Bis auf die Sache mit John und den üblichen Schülervergehen blieb es ruhig. Kein Basilisk. Keine Kammer des Schreckens. Einzig und allein Lockhart strapazierte weiterhin Severus' Nerven. Es gab Tage da hätte er das Goldlöckchen am Liebsten vom nächsten Treppenabsatz gestoßen, aber er durfte ja nicht. Albus und Minerva hatten es ihm verboten.

Alles beim Alten in Hogwarts.

Es war einer dieser Abende, die Severus bei einem Glas Schnaps im Eberkopf verbrachte. Fernab des Schlosses und vor allem der Schüler. er saß allein am Tresen, trank einige Gläser Whisky und wankte dann mehr oder weniger angetrunken durch die dunklen Gassen von Hogsmead.

Aprupt blieb Severus stehen als er einige in schwarze Roben gehüllte Gestalten auf der Straße sah. Einen von ihnen erkannte er sogar betrunken wieder: Es war der Magier, den er in Malfoy Manor gesehen hatte.

„Ist alles vorbereitet?", fragte er einen der anderen Männer.

„Ja, wir müssen nur warten bis wir einen Vorwand haben." Das war eindeutig Lucius.

Was machte er hier? Severus erinnerte sich an das Gespräch der beiden vor Weihnachten. Lucius hatte gesagt er wolle Dumbledore loswerden, um im Schloss das Buch ausfindig zu machen. Wie wollte er das anstellen?

Severus ging in einer Nische in Deckung, bevor die beiden ihn sehen konnten.

„Das Buch verweilt schon zu lange im Schloss.", sagte der schwarze Magier. „Wenn es das ist, was ich glaube, dann ist die Kammer des Schreckens unser geringstes Problem."

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es einen weiteren Angriff geben wird.", sagte Lucius.

„Ihr fürchtet Euch, Malfoy.", meinte der Magier kühl.

„Natürlich tue ich das!", antwortete Lucius grimmig. „Wenn er zurück kommt, dann ist es meine Schuld."

„Die Essenz des Buches kann nur eine Form von ihm wiederherstellen, nicht ihn wiederbeleben, so wie der Stein der Weisen. Dennoch wäre selbst eine schwächere Version seines früheren Ichs immer noch eine Gefahr."

Severus traute seinen Ohren nicht. Woher wussten sie vom Stein der Weisen? Er musste unbedingt an diesem Magier dran bleiben. Um Lucius würde er sich später kümmern.

„Hört auf mit Eurer Erbsenzählerei!", ging Lucius den Magier an.

„In der Magie sind es die feinen Unterschiede, die den Ausschlag geben.", erwiderte der Fremde.

„Sorgt Ihr einfach für Euren Teil. Ich habe den Schulrat fast dort, wo ich ihn haben will. Wenn jetzt noch etwas passiert, dann muss Dumbledore seinen Hut nehmen.", sagte Lucius.

„Sch!", machte der Magier.

„Was?"

„Wir werden beobachtet."

Severus duckte sich immer noch in der Dunkelheit. Er konnte ihn unmöglich gesehen haben.

„Kommt heraus!", rief der Magier in seine Richtung.

Severus trat langsam aus dem Schatten. Sicherheitshalber hob er die Arme.

„Was tust du hier?", sagte Lucius sichtlich überrascht.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen.", entgegnete Severus.

„Ihr kennt ihn?", fragte der Magier.

„Ja, ein alter Bekannter."

Severus hob die Augenbraue. Es erstaunte ihn, dass Lucius ihn als Bekannten vorstellte und nicht als Freund. Auch wenn sie heute in vielem nicht einer Meinung waren überraschte ihn das doch. Sie hatten schließlich viel miteinander durchgemacht.

„Warum verfolgt er uns?", fragte der Magier immer noch an Lucius gewandt.

„Ich verfolge euch nicht. Ich bin nur zufällig hier lang gekommen und habe eine Pause in der Ecke da drüben gemacht.", sagte Severus ehe Lucius irgendetwas antworten konnte.

„So?", fragte der Magier.

„Ich glaube, wir können uns helfen. Ihr sucht etwas, woran auch ich interessiert bin.", sagte Severus.

„Steck deine Nase da nicht hinein!", knurrte Lucius ihn an.

„Ich steck meine Nase nirgends hinein, aber ich vermute ihr sucht genau das Gleiche wie ich."

Lucius und der Magier sahen sich an.

„Nicht hier.", sagte der Magier. „Folgt mir, wir sollten das nicht auf der Straße besprechen."

Severus folgte mit Lucius dem Mann. Er führte sie quer durch Hogsmead, zum Rand des Dorfes auf einen Hügel. Da stand ein antiker Steinkreis mit keltischen Symbolen.

Ah, natürlich. Ein abgeschirmtes Feld. Vermutlich diente der Steinkreis als eine Art Apparierpunkt. Ziemlich altmodisch, aber effizient. Und was noch besser war, nicht vom Ministerium verfolgbar. Sehr alte Magie. Das Ministerium verfolgte aber nur die modernen Standartverfahren. Das war wie wenn im Zeitalter des Internets jemand Briefe schrieb. Man verfolgte E-Mails und digitalen Datentransfer, aber niemand dachte mehr daran die Post aufzudampfen. Das Gleiche war das hier. Man hackte die Sicherheit indem man sie durch alte Technik umging.

Der Magier richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden und innerhalb nicht mal eines Augenblicks umwirbelten sie grünes Feuer und zog sie durch Raum und Zeit. Severus traf hart auf dem Parkettboden auf. Sie waren in einem Haus. Um sie herum war der selbe Kreis angeordnet wie auf dem Hügel in Hogmead, nur dass es sich um keine guten, alten, keltischen Steinquarder handlte, sondern um Bücherstabel.

Severus hob die Augenbraue. Gut, rein technisch war es egal mit was man einen magischen Kreis anordnete. Man hätte auch Kaffeetassen oder Bierdeckel nehmen können. Hauptsache die Konstellation passte. Die antiken Völker Nordeuropas waren halt immer etwas melodramatisch gewesen. Außerdem konnte man einen Hinkelstein nicht einfach umstoßen. Sparte Zeit, wenn man als Druide regelmäßig damit arbeitete. Nur das versetzen war mühsam. Deshalb gab es auch so viele Steinkreise in Europa. Die früheren Druiden legten für jede magische Konstellation oft einen eigenen Steinkreis an.

Severus sah sich um. Ein altes Haus. Riesige, vollgestopfte Bücherregale und noch mehr gestapelte Bücher. Alles war aufgetürmt auf dem Boden, auf Tischen und Stühlen. Bei so vielen Büchern schien es logisch einen Teleportkreis aus ihnen zu stapeln. An den freien Wänden hingen hölzerne Masken. Sie wirkten afrikanisch auf ihn. Wie Masken von Vodoopriestern oder Medizinmännern. Die Fenster waren verschlossen. Die Läden davor zwar schon etwas kaputt, aber man konnte dennoch nicht sehen, wo genau sie waren.

Severus erhob sich.

„Interessantes Haus.", sagte er.

Nun setzte der Magier erstmals seine Kapuze ab. Er war ein Schwarzer mit Narben im Gesicht. Sein linkes Auge war milchig, wie erblindet und sein schwarzes, krauses Haar hatte er zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden.

„Ich darf mich vorstellen. Baktu Moomba al Sharraam. Zirkel der Sieben. Dritter Oberschamane vom Clan der Sharii."

„Und ich vermute, Ihr seid nicht zum Spaß so weit von Zuhause weg?", fragte Severus.

„Oh, Mr Malfoy hier. Ich bot ihm meine Hilfe an bei der Suche nach diesem sonderbaren Objekt.", erklärte der Magier.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Severus. „Warum habt ihr so ein Interesse an diesem Buch?"

„Seht euch um.", antwortete der Magier mit einer ausschweifenden Geste.

„Ich sammle Wissen. Und in diesem Buch steckt etwas wahrhaft Einzigartiges."

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Severus.

„Die Essenz von Lord Voldemort. Gefangen in einem Buch. Von ihm selbst angelegt. Höchst erstaunlich. In manchen Teilen der Welt herrscht ein reger Artefakthandel mit alten Gegenständen des Dunklen Lords."

„Ich vermute, das ist nicht besonders gesundheitsfördernd.", bemerkte Severus.

„Die meisten Sachen sind ungefährlich. Dieses Buch ist da jedoch etwas anderes. So wie ich das verstehe hat er darin einen Seelensplitter eingeschlossen. Weiß der Teufel warum. Und er wurde aktiviert."

„Die Kammer des Schreckens.", schloss Severus. „Nicht irgendjemand hat die Kammer geöffnet, sondern sein erwachter Seelenteil, richtig? So viel wie ich von Seelensplittern weiß braucht es dazu einen Wirtskörper. Jemand muss das Buch besessen und es mit nach Hogwarts gebracht haben. Derjenige hat womöglich auch die Kammer geöffnet."

„Sehr gut.", sagte der Magier.

„Die Frage ist wie wollt ihr das Buch finden. Das ist wie die Nadel im Heuhaufen.", sagte Severus.

„Auf die altmodische Art.", sagte Lucius hinter ihm. „Wir räumen die Schule und wühlen uns durch tausende von Büchern bis wir es haben."

„Das ist euer Plan?", fragte Severus ungläubig. „Ah, deshalb wollt ihr Dumbledore loswerden. Er stände dieser kleinen Suchaktion womöglich nicht gerade aufgeschlossen über."

„Dumbledore ist ein Narr. Er würde sich nur unnötig einmischen.", entgegnete der Magier.

„Natürlich würde er das. Er ist schließlich Dumbledore.", meinte Severus.

„Mit jedem Opfer wird der Seelenteil im Buch stärker. Die Versteinerungen sind kein Zufall. Er nutzt den Basilisken, um die Energie aus den Opfern abzufassen. Dafür darf er sie nicht töten. Sie wissen ja, der Tod bedeudet maximalen Energieverlust."

„Mal angenommen ich helfe euch.", antwortete Severus.

„Sie?", fragte der Magier und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Ich habe kein Interesse daran Lord Voldemort wiederzusehen und sei es nur als schwächere Essenz aus einem Buch.", erklärte Severus. „Mich interessiert es nicht, ob ihr schwarzmagische Artefakte nach was-weiß-ich-wohin schmuggelt, aber eines davon ist ausgerechnet in der Schule gelandet. Das interessiert mich dann schon."

„Er ist Lehrer.", fügte Lucius überflüssiger Weise hinzu. Severus war sich sicher, sein afrikanischer Freund wusste das schon.

„Natürlich. Jemand in der Schule könnte uns von Nutzen sein."

„Also, wonach suchen wir?", fragte Severus direkt.

„Kommt mit. Ich zeige euch etwas.", sagte der Magier.

Sie folgten ihm durch das Zimmer zu einem der überfüllten Tische. Er zog eine Schublade heraus. Er holte eine Art Kristallkugel heraus. Keine gewöhnliche Kristallkugel, wie sie im Schloss verwendet wurden. Und sie diente auch nicht zu hellseherischen Zwecken.

Der Magier schütelte sie und ein grelles, grünes Leuchten breitete sich aus und blendete sie.

„Wisst ihr was das ist?", fragte er.

„Auf den ersten Blick, ein Detektor zum Aufspüren von Magie? Die Form ist aber schon etwas nostalgisch, oder?", sagte Severus.

„Ich besitze mehrere Artefakte aus dem Besitz des Dunklen Lords. Ihr energetisches Muster könnte uns theoretisch zum Buch führen."

„Moment mal, was für Gegenstände?", fragte Severus.

„Nichts Besonderes. Dinge aus dem alten Bestand. Die Meisten sind nicht einmal magisch. Hier eine Socke, dort eine Teetasse, aber er hat sein energetisches Muster an ihnen hinterlassen. Starke Magier hinterlassen Fingerabdrücke. Selbst wenn er nur Alltagsgegenstände besessen hat kann man es noch über Jahre, ja, Jahrzehnte nachverfolgen."

Severus nickte. Ja, das Ministerium machte das ähnlich bei Straftätern. Das energetische Muster eines Magier war einzigartig. Je mächter der Zauberer desto stärker leuchtete sein magischer Fingerabdruck durch die Gefüge von Raum und Zeit. Im Falle von Voldemort würde es lodern wie ein helles Feuer.

Die Kristallkugel zeigte keinen Ort an. Es war nicht so wie in den Filmen, wo irgendwelche Orte oder Leute darin schwebten. Im echten Leben sah man nur herumwirbelnde, leuchtende Teilchen. Man musste es sich wie eine Chiffre vorstellen. Der Code wurde erst bei der Berührung des richtigen Magiers decodiert. Quasi wie ein personalisierter Enigma-Codeknacker.

Severus ergriff mit der Hand die Kristallkugel und spürte sofort wie sich die Teilchen in ihm ausbreiteten. In seinem Kopf fügte sich alles zu einem Bild zusammen. Der magische Code wurde entschlüsselt und ihm übertragen. Er sah alles vor sich. Den Weg, den das Buch zurückgelegt hatte. Durch all die Hände, durch die es gegangen war bis es schließlich im Schloss landete. Oh, das war interessant. Das Buch lag im Gryffindorturm.

Severus ließ los.

„Das könnte kompliziert werden.", sagte er schließlich.

„Was habt ihr gesehen?", wollte der Magier wissen.

„Das Buch, es ist im Besitz eines Gryffindors. Ich konnte nur nicht erkennen welcher genau."

„Die Essenz versteckt sich gut. Womöglich ist nicht mehr gänzlich ans Buch gebunden und befindet sich bereits im Übergang."

„Wie?", schaltete sich Lucius ein. „Ihr meint Sie ist auf einen der Schüler übergegangen?"

Severus riss die Augen auf. Oh, verdammt! Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Dumbledore würde ihn in Stücke reisen, wenn er herausfand, dass er seine Aufgabe vernachlässigt hatte. Dennoch, es konnte nicht sein, oder? Was wäre wenn der Seelenteil übergegangen war? Und zwar nicht auf irgendjemanden, sondern sich diese Essenz Voldemorts ganz genau ihr Opfer ausgesucht hatte?

Die Essenz eines Magier in einem Gegenstand war immer noch ein lebendiges Ding. Das wäre wie, wenn Der Eine Ring sich auf Frodo stürzte, um endlich wieder zu seinem Meister zu kommen. Tolkien war ein toller Theoretiker der Magie. Und dann hatte er noch alles so wunderbar in einen Fantasyroman verpackt. Manche Magier wussten halt wie man die Zensur des Ministeriums umging ohne den Geheimhaltungspakt zu verletzen.

Severus drehte sich um und marschierte zum Kreis aus Büchern.

„Wo wollt Ihr hin?", fragte der Magier.

„Ich muss etwas erledigen.", rief er.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, löste die Magie des Kreises aus und fand sich sogleich in Hogmead wieder. Er rannte los wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Hoch zum Schloss. Lucius und sein neuer Begleiter würden ihn schon bald folgen. Das hatte er im Gefühl.

Severus rannte vor dem Tor einige Schüler um. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren und überwand Treppenstufen mit mehreren Sätzen, immer höher. Hoch in den Turm in Dumbledores Büro. Völlig aus der Puste fiel er dem Direktor sprichwörtlich mit der Tür ins Haus.

„Severus?", fragte dieser erstaunt. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch bei einer Tasse Tee.

„Das Buch.", keuchte Severus. „Einer der Gryffindors hat es."

„Wer?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Severus und stemmte sich auf die Knie. Er versuchte durchzuatmen, Luft zu holen. „Aber ich habe da so eine Idee."

Albus erhob sich und kam auf ihn zu.

„Ich weiß jetzt, was es ist. Ein Speicher für einen Seelensplitter. Ein Teil des Dunklen Lords lebt in dem Buch. Es muss ein Schüler sein. Derjenige, der das Buch besitzt hat auch die Kammer geöffnet."

Dumbledore packte ihn an den Schultern, zog ihn in die Aufrechte und sah ihn scharf an.

„Severus, erzählen Sie mir alles!"

Severus erzählte ihm alles, was er wusste. Ließ jedoch das eine oder andere Detail bezüglich Lucius aus. Er hatte den Magier einfach in Hogsmead getroffen und war ihm gefolgt. Etwas in ihm wollte seinen alten Freund nicht verraten und auch nicht von der Falle sprechen, die er gedenkte ihm zu stellen. Lucius versuchte Dumbledore halbwegs legal über den Schulbeirat loszuwerden. Sollte er es versuchen. Severus verließ sich darauf, dass der alte Magier das eh kommen sah. Um alles konnte er sich ja auch nicht kümmern.

Nach ihrem Gespräch rief Albus Minerva her. Er erzählte ihr vom Buch und was es enthielt. Die Aufgabe den richtigen Schüler zu finden fiel ihr zu, da sie die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war.

Severus versucht derweil mehr über den Magier herauszufinden, der bei Lucius war. Einen Namen hatte er ja schließlich nun. Er ging in die verbotene Bibliothek. Nach etwas Sucherei fand er es schließlich. Die Chronik des Zirkels der Sieben.

Der Zirkel der Sieben war ein Magierbund, der sich mit der Erlangung magischen Wissens beschäftigte. Den Schamanen - wie man Magier oft im afrikanischen Kontext nannte - war es dabei gleich, ob die Magie als „hell" oder „dunkel" eingestuft wurde. Ihre Philosophie war es, dass nicht die magischen Kräfte gut oder schlecht waren, sondern die Art wie sie benutzt wurden. Sie waren Sammler und Gelehrte. Keine Schwarzmagier im europäischen Sinne, der immer noch stark von den Hexenjagden geprägt war.

Severus suchte nach dem Namen und fand ihn.

 _Baktu Moomba al Sharraam_

 _Dritter Oberschamane der Sharii, Sammler des Wissens, Meister der Schwarzen Bibliothek von Johannisburg_

Ein Gelehrter, aber warum war er so am Buch interessiert? Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lucius ihm mehr half als er ihm. Es war sicher kein Zufall gewesen, dass er sich ausgerechnet dann hier aufhielt als Lucius das Buch abhanden kam. Sicher spielte er nicht mit offenen Karten.

Sein Kontakt zu Magiern vom Schwarzen Kontinent war eher beschränkt. Severus hatte im Krieg gegen Sharad Akam gekämpft, aber sie hatten die Truppen Voldemorts oft mit konventionellen Waffen bekämpft, um die magischen Rüstungen der Todesser zu umgehen. Nur selten hatte er einen Sharad-Akamer Magie wirken sehen und wenn, dann war sie verheerend gewesen. Die Afrikaner benutzten ein anderes Fokusierungssystem. Sie kämpften nicht mit Zauberstäben, sondern bündeten die Kräfte wortlos, ohne Fokus, mit Hilfe von Handzeichen. Sie manipulierten die Magie direkt. Ein Zauberstab war im Grunde eine Art Umwandler für die magische Kraft, die durch einen Magier floss. Mit Worten und entsprechenden Bewegungen konnte er die Kraft in entsprechende Bahnen lenken. Das Problem an der ganzen Sache war, dass der Zauberstab die ganze Arbeit übernahm. Ohne ihn sind viele Magier regelrecht behindert. Ihr Fluss zur Quelle ist abgeschnitten. Sie und der Zauberstab werden eins. Ohne ihn können sie nicht einmal einfachste Formen wirken, die teilweise sogar untrainierte Kleinkinder hinbekommen.

Daher wunderte es Severus, dass der Zirkelmagier einen Zauberstab benutzte. Vielleicht lebte er auch schon länger in Europa und hatte sich angepasst. Magier, die ohne Fokus zauberten fielen hier auf wie ein bunter Hund. Dennoch wäre es gewiss unklug gewesen ihn zu unterschätzen.

Severus klappte das Buch zu. Langsam nahm das Geschehen eine Form an. Alles begann Sinn zu ergeben. Trotzdem fühlte sich Severus als würde ihm ein wichtiges Puzzleteil fehlen. Er rieb sich die Augen und stellte das Buch zurück. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt womit und mit wem er es zutun hatte.


	11. Vorläufig verhaftet

Minerva McGonagall wurde von ihren Schülern aufgebracht in den Gryffindorturm gerufen. Sie wusste nicht, was los war bis sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Minerva traf der Schlag. Der gesamte Turm war sprichwörtlich auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Regale lagen umgeworfen da. Bücher, Zettel, die Privatsachen ihrer Schüler lagen in der Kreuz und der Quer. Jemand hatte hier alles durchwühlt.

Routiniert versuchte Minerva ihre Schüler zu beruhigen. Sie versicherte den Schuldigen zu finden, komme was wolle. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs sorgte sie dafür, dass wieder Ordnung in dieses Chaos kam. Die Regale stellten sich von selbst wieder auf. Die Bücher und Zettel schwebten wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz. Haushaltszauber waren schon etwas tolles - und so vielseitig einsetzbar.

Anschließend ging sie raschen Schrittes in Dumbledores Büro. Dort saß Albus wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Severus stand vor dem Kamin und wandte sich zu ihr um als sie den Raum betrat.

„Minerva?", fragte der Schulleiter höflich.

„Jemand hat den Gryffindorturm durchwühlt."

„Wie durchwühlt?", wollte Severus wissen.

„So wie eine Horde Auroren, wenn sie niemand mit Verstand bremst.", sagte Minerva.

Die beiden Männer schwiegen sie an. Albus mit einem seiner durchdringenden Blicke und Severus indem er finster in sich hineinmurmelte. Manchmal hätte sie die beiden am Liebsten jeden eine Geklatscht.

„Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst? Was ist hier eigentlich los?"

Seit einigen Tagen verhielten sie sich alle beide, selbst für ihre Verhältnisse, sonderbar. Minerva bekam sonst alles mit und Albus teilte ihr oft mehr mit als Severus. Dieses Mal schien es genau anders herum zu sein. Und das störte sie gewaltig.

„Nun?" Sie stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.

„Soll ich oder wollen Sie?", fragte Severus seinen Chef.

„Severus konnte in Erfahrung bringen, dass ein altes Artefakt von Lord Voldemort sich womöglich wieder in der Schule befindet und es im Zusammenhang mit der Kammer des Schreckens steht.", sagte der Schulleiter

„Oh, und wie lange wisse das die Herren schon?"

„Nicht sehr lange.", antwortete Albus mit einem scharfen Blick zu Severus.

Minerva verschränkte die Arme.

„Es muss etwas geschehen, Albus.", sagte sie. „Wir ... ich kann das nicht länger verantworten."

„Was sollen wir Ihrer Meinung nach tun? Die Schule schließen?", fragte Albus und erhob sich.

„Wenn es nicht anders geht!", antwortete sie. „Die Kammer des Schreckens darf nicht noch mehr Opfer fordern."

„Genau meine Meinung.", pflichtete ihr Severus bei.

Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie ausnahmsweise mal einer Meinung waren.

„Nein, solange ich hier Direktor bin wird die Schule nicht geschlossen. Ich habe das schon einmal erlebt. Es wird aufhören. Wir müssen nur alle zusammenstehen."

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte Severus. „Wenn es die ersten Toten gibt?"

„Albus, vielleicht sollten Sie ausnahmsweise auf ihren Tränkemeister hören.", sagte Minerva.

Severus' Augen wurden groß als habe er sich verhört.

„Was wird das hier?", fragte Albus ungehalten. „Habe ich Sie jemals enttäuscht? Bin ich jemals nicht Ihr Vertrauen wert gewesen, Minerva?"

„Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass wir nicht mehr Herr der Lage sind."

„Wir haben schon schlimmeres durchgestanden. Das wissen sie alle beide! Und das ist mein letztes Wort dazu.", sagte Albus und wies in Richtung der Tür.

Minerva tauschte einen Blick mit Severus aus.

„Kommen Sie.", sagte er. „Die Sturheit hat gerade wieder gesiegt."

Das sagte genau der Richtige. Severus war schon manchmal ein sturer Esel. Im Vergleich mit Albus aber geradezu handzahm.

Sie gingen aus dem Büro und die Treppe hinunter.

„Was war das da gerade eben?", fragte Minerva ihn.

„Eine Glanzvorstellung von Albus' Neurosen.", kommentierte Severus.

„Was für ein Artefakt ist das von dem er sprach?", fragte Minerva.

„Ein Buch, dass einmal Volde- ... Du-weißt-schon-wer gehört hat. Ich vermutete, dass einer der Schüler es hatte."

„Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?", fragte Minerva.

„Weil Albus es so wollte. In dieser Angelegenheit scheint er wohl persönlich betroffen."

Minerva kannte die Geschichte. Albus war noch Verwandlungslehrer als die Kammer zum ersten Mal geöffnet wurde. Damals hatte er Tom Riddle in Verdacht. Es nahm ihn mit, aber er machte ein Geheimnis daraus. Vielleicht machte er sich auch Vorwürfe, dass er Riddle damals nicht durchschaut und alles rechtzeitig gestoppt hatte. Gerade deshalb verstand Minerva nicht warum Albus den selben Fehler unbedingt zweimal begehen wollte.

Sie kam nicht dazu etwas zu antworten. In jenem Moment hörten sie ein markerschütterndes Kreischen. Nicht so wie Mädchen manchmal kreischten, sondern eines volles Entsetzen. Minerva und Severus rannten dem Schrei nach und fanden schließlich zwei Schülerinnen, um die sich bereits eine Traube bildete.

Sie drängten sich durch die Schüler und erst als sie direkt davor standen sahen sie, dass die Schülerin, die geschrieen hatte auf einer anderen weinend zusammengebrochen war. Minerva zog sie behutsam weg und sah, um wen es sich bei der anderen handelte: Hermine Granger. Sie war versteinert worden.

„Das muss aufhören!", sagte sie an Severus gewandt.

Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wegen Albus' Sturheit waren sie hier alle in Gefahr.

Severus nickte nur. Er sah auf die Schülerin. Es war unmöglich zu ergründen, was er dachte. Allerdings ballte er die Faust als würde er am Liebsten jemanden schlagen.

„Macht euch weg hier!", rief er den Schülern zu. „Na los!"

Severus scheuchte die Schüler weg. Minerva tröstete immer noch die unter Schock stehende Schülerin. Wie würde sie das nur Potter und Weasley beibringen? Dieser Tag konnte unmöglich noch schlimmer werden.

Severus saß auf den Stufen vor dem großen Eichenportal. Er zog seine Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche und steckte sich eine an. Nachdem er Dumbledore über Tage hinweg ein Ohr abgekaut hatte die Schule zu räumen war heute noch ein Angriff geschehen. Und ausgerechnet Granger. Severus wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen zu welchen Ideen Potter und Weasley das anstiftete. Sicher irgendetwas halsbrecherisches bei dem sie fast draufgingen.

Vielleicht hätte er mehr tun sollen als auf den Stufen zu sitzen und zu rauchen, aber er war mit den Nerven am Ende. Und Albus konnte so stur sein. Warum begriff er nicht, dass es hier nicht darum ging sein Amt zu untergraben, sondern Leben zu retten? Vielleicht hatte Lucius Recht? Vielleicht sollte man ihn absetzen bis das hier vorbei war? Er war einfach nicht mehr Herr der Lage.

Severus saß da und rauchte noch eine - und dann noch eine und noch eine. Dabei wollte er es sich doch abgewöhnen. So viel zu den guten Vorsätzen im neuen Jahr. Er kratzte sich an der Stirn und sah eine Gruppe Menschen in der Dunkelheit den Pfad zum Tor hinaufkommen. An ihrer Spitze lief und Lucius und neben ihm der Zaubereiminister. Cornelius Fudge war ein untersetzter Mann in Anzug und Krawatte mit einer Melone auf den Kopf. Ein furchtbar britischer und vor allem typischer Bürokrat. Hinter ihm liefen zwei Männer in Trechcoats. Wahrscheinlich Auroren.

Severus warf die Zigarette zu Boden und trat sie aus. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und beobachtete wie die Gruppe zu ihm hinauf kam.

„Guten Abend, Professor.", sagte Fudge im Plauderton. „Wir möchten zu Albus."

Severus schwieg. Er sah zu Lucius, der seinen Blick jedoch nicht erwiederte. Was hatte er vor? Nahmen die Seltsamheiten heute denn gar kein Ende?

„Er ist in seinem Büro.", sagte er schließlich.

Der Minister nickte und ging an ihm vorbei. Severus hielt Lucius am Arm fest. Die Auroren blickten ihn scharf an.

„Gehen Sie ruhig ohne mich hoch. Ich komme nach.", sagte Lucius.

Fudge und die Auroren gingen ohne ihn weiter.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Severus.

„Die Sache in Ordnung bringen.", sagte Lucius grimmig und wand sich aus Severus' Griff.

„Das ist heute nicht unbedingt der geeignete Tag, um hier aufzukreuzen.", antwortete Severus.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass du mich meinen Job machen und ich lasse dich deinen machen.", sagte er und ging weiter.

Severus setzte ihm nach. Das konnte nicht gut enden. Er folgte ihm bis in Dumbledores Büro, wo Fudge bereits in ein heftiges Wortgefecht mit Albus verwickelt war.

„Sie wissen, dass ich das tun muss!", sagte Fudge hitzig. „Hagrid hat ein Vorstrafenregister wie mancher Todesser."

„Nicht in diesem Ton, Cornelius!", entgegnete Dumbledore ebenso hitzig.

„Das ist kein Höflichkeitsbesuch. Wir nehmen ihn mit, ob nun mit Ihrer Erlaubnis oder ohne!", wandte einer der Auroren ein.

„Aber nicht, ohne es ihm persönlich zu sagen.", sagte Albus. „Kommen Sie mit. Severus, Sie bleiben hier. Das ist schon kompliziert genug."

Severus verschränkte die Arme und blieb im Büro zurück. Er sah zu wie die Gruppe durch die Tür verschwandt. Er trat einen Augenblick auf der Stelle und verdammte Dumbledore, um einen Augenblick später der Gruppe mit einigem Abstand zu folgen.

Nein, Albus, so nicht! Er ließ sich nach allem, was heute passiert war ganz bestimmt nicht so von ihm abservieren. Das hätte dem Alten so gepasst!

Sie liefen hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte. Severus ging hinter den Bäumen in Dreckung und lauschte dem hitzigen Wortgefecht zwischen Tür und Angel.

„Wo wollen Sie mich hinbringen?", fragte Hagrid aufgebracht. „Doch nicht nach Askaban! Dumbledore, sagen Sie es ihm!"

„Ganz ruhig, Hagrid.", beschwor Albus ihn.

Es folgten Worte, die Severus nicht verstand, dann hörte er Lucius.

„Da Sie nicht mehr Herr der Lage sind hat der Schulbeirat beschlossen Sie zu ersetzen. Sie finden alle dreizehn Unterschriften auf dem Formular."

Das hatte er also vor. Lucius hatte es irgendwie geschafft den Schulrat weich zu klopfen damit sie Dumbledore suspendierten. Severus wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Diese Nacht- und Nebelaktion hatte etwas Seltsames an sich. Wenn er Dumbledore los werden wollte, warum dann Hagrid verhaften?

„Ich möchte nur eines noch sagen.", hörte er Hagrid ungewöhnlich laut sprechen. „Wer etwas herausfinden will, der muss den Spinnen folgen."

Das wurde von Minute zu Minute immer merkwürdiger. Die Gruppe ging mit Dumbledore und Hagrid im Schlepptau auf dem Trampelpfad in Richtung Hogsmead. Just in diesem Augenblick flog die Tür von Hagrids Hütte auf und einen Augenblick später erschienen ausgerechnet Harry Potter und Ron Weasley auf der Bildfläche.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", rief Weasley verzweifelt.

„Du hast Hagrid doch gehört. Wir sollen den Spinnen folgen!", antwortete Potter und stiefelte in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes davon.

„Spinnen? Warum können wir nicht den Schmetterlingen folgen?", sagte Weasley noch voller Ekel.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Dumbledore und Hagrid wurden abgeführt und jetzt hatte er noch zwei Kinder, die gern als Tierfutter enden wollten. Wie schlimm konnte dieser Tag eigentlich noch werden?

Severus folgte Potter und Weasley tief in den Wald hinein. Die Spinnen wurden von Meter zu Meter mehr und vor allem größer. So wie er das sah hatte Hagrid die beiden genau in ein Akrumantulanest geschickt. Da fiel Severus wieder ein warum Hagrid einst verdächtigt wurde die Kammer geöffnet zu haben: Er hatte eine Akrumantula im Schloss gehalten. Oh verdammt, nein! Auf so eine Idee konnte aber auch nur Hagrid kommen! Die Akrumantula war noch hier und die beiden Jungs liefen genau in ihr Nest!

Severus musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Dumbledore wäre bestimmt ungehalten, wenn er erfuhr, dass Harry Potter sich hatte auffressen lassen.

Er schlug einen Bogen um das Nest, welches ein riesiger Bau aus Spinnenweben und Gehölz war. Weasley starb bestimmt gerade den Heldentod mit seiner Arachnophobie. Severus wusste wie man so ein Nest ausräuscherte. Das Problem war die beiden da raus zu bekommen - und zwar mit allen Gliedmaßen.

In der Dunkelheit entdeckte Severus einen völlig eingesponnenen Ford Angelina. Es war das Auto mit dem die beiden zu Jahresanfang ihre Bruchlandung hingelegt hatten.

Ha, das ist es!

Er zerriss die Spinnenweben auf der Fahrerseite und stieg ein. Kein Schlüssel. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Entschuldige, ich mach das auch bestimmt nie wieder.", sagte Severus zu seinem Zauberstab und rammte ihn ins Zündschloss.

Der Wagen heulte auf. Severus trat aufs Gas und fuhr einige Meter. Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und er wurde aus dem Wagen geschleudert. Severus landete im Laub. Der Wagen heulte nochmals laut auf. Es war als würde er ihn anknurren.

Das war das Problem mit magischen Artefakten - ihre Persönlichkeit. Ausgerechnet Arthur Weasley hätte das ja wissen müssen.

Severus richtete den Zauberstab auf den Ford Angelina.

„Ich habe für sowas gerade gar keine Zeit. Okay, ich hab das vielleicht falsch angefangen.", sagte er zu dem knurrenden Auto. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Da unten sind zwei wirklich dämliche Jungs und die werden gleich von einer Riesenspinne gefressen. Du darfst sie auch ruhig durch die Gegend schleudern, weil sie dich in der Peitschenden Weide geparkt haben, aber hol sie da raus, okay."

Der Wagen rollte kurz, mehrmals vor und zurück als würde er auf der Stelle treten und überlegen.

„Ach komm schon! Willst du dich lieber weiter vom Sekret irgendwelcher Insekten einlullen lassen?", rief Severus aufgebracht. Verzauberte Artefakte konnten so störrisch sein.

„Harry!", hörte er Weasley rufen.

„Jetzt lass dich nicht so bitten! Okay, die beiden sind unverantwortlich und denken nicht nach, aber du wirst sie ja wohl vor den Spinnen retten! Wenn ich wegen dir da runter gehen muss, dann ...!"

Der Wagen heulte auf und düste in das Nest hinunter.

„Geht doch!", sagte Severus.

Keine Minute später raste der Wagen mit den beiden Jungs im Inneren wieder hinaus - mit beinigen hundert Spinnen auf den Fersen.

„Ja! Ja!", rief Severus und stieß die Faust triumphierend in die Luft. „So geht das, Potter! Da siehst du mal! Haha!"

Es ist seltsam Still, dachte Severus nach seinem emotionalen Ausbruch und drehte sich langsam um. Hinter ihm stand die Riesenspinne und kaute genüsslich auf etwas rum, was aussah wie der verweste Arm von etwas - oder jemanden.

„Noch ein Eindring.", sagte die Akrumantula mit ihren Zangen klappernd.

„Dürfen wir ihn essen?", fragte eine der kleineren Spinnen.

„Na, na, na!", machte Severus und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „Damit fangen wir gar nicht erst wieder an!"

„Ich will ihn essen! Er hat unser Futter verjagt.", klapperte eine andere Spinne.

„Glaubt mir, ihr wollt mich nicht essen! Raucherlunge! Schnapsleber! Das ist nicht lecker!"

Die Spinnen klapperten unsicher mit ihren Zangen.

„Wenn ihr mich esst, dann töte ich euch!", sagte Severus bestimmt.

„Hmpf.", machte die große Akrumantula. „Ich glaube, wir essen ihn."

„Boah, ich hasse euch!", rief Severus und nahm die Beine in die Hand.

Hinter sich hörte er das Trampeln hunderter Spinnenbeine. Er rannte um sein Leben und feuerte blind Explosivflüche hinter sich. Dennoch ließen seine Verfolger nicht nach. Querfeldein. Zu Fuß war das wesentlich anstrengender als in einem verrückt gewordenen Ford Angelina. Schließlich stoppte Severus aprupt an einer steilen Klippe. Das war definitiv nicht der Weg den er gekommen war. Er sah nach hinten. Die Spinnen rasten auf ihn zu. Die Zangen in freudiger Erwartung klappernd.

Oh, das würde er noch bereuen. Severus setzte sich und rutschte die leicht schräge Felswand hinunter. Er blieb dabei an einem Ast hängen, überschlug sich und rollte meterweit durch das Dickischt. Als er, zahlreiche Saltos später, endlich unten angekommen war fühlte er sich als habe er sich alle Knochen gebrochen.

Severus setzte sich auf. Auf diese Rutschtour hatten selbst die Akrumantulas keine Lust. Er war allein. Wenn Hagrid wieder da war würde er ein Wörtchen mit ihm wechseln müssen.

Vor Schmerz stöhnend raffte er sich auf und wankte in Richtung des Schlosses. So viele Punkte konnte er Potter und Weasley gar nicht abziehen wie sie für diese Tour verdient hätten.


	12. Im Schlangennest

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Severus Snape schrecklich und das lag nicht allein an seinen zahlreichen, blauen Flecken und Schürfwunden, die er gestern Nacht davongetragen hatte.

Der Verlust von Hagrid und Dumbledore brachte sie in die außergewöhnliche Situation, dass Minerva nach langer Zeit einmal mehr den Schulleiter ersetzen musste. Gut, im Grunde hielt sie ohnehin fast alles alleine am Laufen. Egal, ob Dumbledore gerade anwesend war oder nicht. Dennoch fiel es ihr merklich schwer.

Severus saß mit den anderen Lehrern im Lehrerzimmer. Die Ereignisse von gestern Abend trübten die Stimmung merklich. Außer bei Lockhart. Der grinste so blöd wie immer. Vermutlich hatte er es noch nicht einmal mitgekriegt.

„Trotz der angespannten Lage möchte ich, dass der Unterricht so normal wie möglich weiter läuft.", sagte Minerva. „Allerdings habe ich eine Liste mit Maßnahmen erarbeitet, die wir treffen werden, um nicht noch mehr Schüler zu gefährden. Die Kopien liegen Ihnen vor. Die Hauslehrer haben zudem dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass die Schüler in ihrer Freizeit die Gemeinschaftsräume nicht verlassen."

„Ist das Ihr ernst?", fragte Severus. „Wäre es nicht sinnvoller alle nach Hause zu schicken? Sie haben doch gestern selbst noch dafür plädiert."

„Ich bin in der unglücklichen Lage als stellvertretende Direktorin zwischen meinen eigenen Anliegen und den Anweisungen Dumbledores zu stehen. Es gibt jedoch folgende Alternative: Die Schüler bleiben in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, während wir auf die Suche nach dem Monster gehen."

Plötzlich herrschte eine Ruhe im Lehrerzimmer wie sie Severus noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Die Schule wurde doch in den letzten Jahrzehnten mehrmals nach der Kammer des Schreckens durchsucht. Nie wurde sie gefunden!", warf Flitwick ein.

„Ich sagte ja auch nicht, dass wir die Kammer des Schreckens suchen. Ich sagte, wir töten einen Basilisken.", entgegnete Minerva.

Severus zog die Augenbraunen nach oben und sah in die schockierten Gesichter seiner Kollegen. Er kam nicht umhin leise in sich hinein zu lächeln. Ja, das war schon eher die Minerva McGonagall, die er kannte.

Severus hob die Hand.

„Ich bin dabei. Wer macht noch mit?"

Die anderen Lehrer starrten jetzt ihn völlig entgeistert an.

„Das kann doch nicht ihr ernst sein?", entgegnete Flitwick.

„Mein lieber Filius, wann war etwas jemals nicht mein ernst?", sagte Minerva. „Ich werde gewiss niemanden zwingen, aber wir haben die Aufgabe uns um die Sicherheit unserer Schüler zu kümmern. Mir ist ein offener Kampf lieber als jeden Tag darauf zu warten, dass noch ein Schüler versteinert oder gar tot auf dem Flur gefunden wird."

„Wenn das so ist biete ich mich natürlich ebenfalls gerne an.", sagte Lockhart.

Severus wünschte sich, dass sich jemand anderes gemeldet hätte. Immerhin konnten sie ihn als Köder benutzen. Vielleicht fraß die Schlange ihn ja.

„Soo?", macht Minvera.

„Ich habe schon seit Wochen eine Theorie, wo wir nach der Kammer suchen müssen. Den Basilisken zu fangen dürfte ein Kinderspiel werden."

Lockhart grinste dämlich und sonnte sich in seiner nicht vorhandenen Brillianz.

„Nie im Leben!", murmelte Severus in sich hinein.

Minerva und die anderen Lehrer verschränkten die Arme vor der Brust und sahen skeptisch zu Lockhart. Offenbar war Severus nicht der einzige, der sehen wollte wie lange das Goldlöckchen das überlebte.

„Oh, dann schlage ich vor Sie teilen uns ihren grandiosen Plan mit.", sagte Minerva.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Lockhart. Jetzt komplett ohne grinsen dafür augenscheinlich verwirrt.

„Wann denn sonst?", entgegnete Minerva schnippisch.

„Ähm ... also ich ... muss nur mal schnell in mein Büro."

Lockhart stand auf und verließ das Lehrerzimmer.

„Den sehen wir hoffentlich nie wieder.", sagte Severus.

Minerva wollte schon wieder ihren „ _Severus, sowas sagt man nicht!_ "-Blick aufsetzen als er ihr zuvor kam.

„Ach, kommen Sie. Der hat doch keinen blassen Schimmer von überhaupt nichts! Wenn Lockhart weiß wo die Kammer des Schreckens liegt, dann lass ich mir für sie Zöpfchen binden."

„Im ernst jetzt?", fragte Minerva.

„Oder auch im übertragenen Sinne. Ich zumindest werde keine Zeit mit diesem Volltrottel verschwenden.", antwortete Severus und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Severus ging hinaus. Einen Basilisken zu töten war schon eine Nummer für sich. Da brauchte er keine Amateure, die im Weg rumstanden. Davon abgesehen fing der Unterricht gleich an.

Severus ging hinunter in die Kerker und ließ die auf ihn wartende Klasse hinein. Nachdem er die Aufgaben verteilt hatte holte er ein Buch aus dem Schrank hinter sich. Es handelte sich um „ _Basilisken in Europa_ " von Warren Scamander - dem Enkel des berühmten Newt Scamander. Ein Standartwerk zum Thema extrem tödliche Riesenschlangen.

Ein Basiliskennest war recht einfach zu lokalisieren. Er musste lediglich überlegen welche Orte in Hogwarts dafür geeignet wären. Da kam ihm eine Idee.

„Ich bin gleich zurück.", sagte er im vorbeigehen zu seiner Klasse und ging in sein Büro.

Severus dachte daran wo die Schüler aufgefunden worden waren. Er holte einen alten, vergilbten Plan der Flure von Hogwarts aus einer Schublade. Im Prinzip hätten die Pläne aushängen müssen. Brandschutzvorschriften. Als hätte sich Dumbledore je für Brandschutz interessiert.

Er markierte mit einem Stift so gut es ihm sein Gedächtnis erlaubte die Orte an denen man die Versteinerten gefunden hatte. Dann nahm er ein Lineal und verband die Markierungen miteinander. Bingo! Die Linien kreuzten sich alle an einem Ort: dem Klo im Zweiten Stock.

Sollte es so verdammt einfach sein? Warum war in all den Jahren niemand darauf gekommen? Vielleicht war es zu einfach?

Er nahm den Plan und ging zurück in das Zaubertrankzimmer. Niemand hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit gesprengt oder vergiftet. Sehr gut.

Severus setzte sich wieder hinter sein Pult und schlug in seinem Standartwerk über Basilisken nach. Schließlich fand er es.

 _Ihre Nester legen Basilisken in dunklen, feuchten Orten an. Oft in Kanalisationen und Höhlen._

Gab es vielleicht gar keine Kammer des Schreckens, sondern das Vieh kroch einfach schon seit Jahrzehnten durch die Kanalisation von Hogwarts und kam alle paar Jahrzehnte raus, wenn der Magen knurrte? Möglich wäre es. Basilisken konnten locker über 1000 Jahre alt werden. Es war wie bei allen anderen Schlagen auch. Sie schliefen den Großteil ihres Lebens und kamen nur zur Jagd aus ihrem Nest. Die Frage war, ob der Hunger sie heraustrieb oder etwas anderes?

Nach dem Unterricht zeigte Severus Minerva seine Überlegungen. Sie saßen in ihrem Büro. Es war selten, dass er sie im Gryffindorturm besuchte.

„Das ist Ihnen während des Unterrichts eingefallen?", sagte Minerva unglaubig und sah auf den alten Plan.

„Da sehen Sie mal wie unterfordert ich bin.", kommentierte Severus trocken.

„Im Mädchenklo? Wir hatten die Kammer immer im Kerker vermutet."

„Wo würde ein Gryffindor auch sonst suchen?", stichelte Severus.

Minerva warf ihm nur einen strengen Blick zu. Bevor sie jedoch etwas darauf antworten konnte klopfte es energisch an der Bürotür.

„Ja!", rief Minerva.

Filch kam durch die Tür gestürzt.

„Argus, was gibt es?"

„Ma'am, Sie müssen sich das ansehen!", sagte der Hausmeister völlig außer sich.

„Was?", sagte Minerva. „Ich habe gerade keine Zeit für Schülerbestrafungen."

„Nein, Ma'am, das Monster. Es hat wieder zugeschlagen."

Sofort erhoben sich Severus und Minerva und folgten Filch zu einer Wand im Zweiten Stock. Wieder stand dort ein roter Schriftzug.

 _ **Ihr Skelett wird für immer in der Kammer liegen!**_

Minerva starrte die Wand an als würde sie nur sehr langsam begreifen was dort stand.

„Uns läuft die Zeit davon.", sagte Severus. „Basilisken nehmen keine Geiseln in ihr Nest mit. Sie fressen sie."

„Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun?", fragte Minerva. Sie rang mit sich die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Finden Sie heraus wer fehlt. Informieren Sie die anderen Lehrer. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Severus musste sich vorbereiten. Wenn der Eingang irgendwo im Mädchenklo lag, dann hätten sie es mindestens mit einer Riesenschlange zutun, die neben giantischen, giftigen Zähnen einen tödlichen Blick hatte und einen zudem noch versteinern konnte. Da konnten Sie nicht mit nichts anderen als ihren Zauberstäben rein gehen. Das Problem mit Basilisken war ihre Zähigkeit. Manche Arten waren sogar Magieresistent. Sie brauchten also etwas Altmodisches.

Severus ging in Dumbledores Büro. Er schloss die Vitrine mit dem Schwert von Godric Gryffindor auf.

„Das Schwert darf nur von einem wahren Gryffindor geführt werden und Sie sind noch nicht einmal Schulleiter!", giftete eins der Portraits.

Severus nahm den aus Koboldstahl geschmiedeten Anderthalbhänder aus der Vitrine und legte die Klingte auf seine Schulter. Er sah die Potraits abwartend an.

„Ich bringe es wieder zurück. Ich wette Gryffindor hätte es gefallen, was ich damit vor habe.", sagte Severus.

Das Schwert war ungewöhnlich leicht für seine Größe. Man konnte es sowohl beidhändig als auch einhändig führen. Der Pariergriff war ähnlich wie bei frühen Wikingerschwertern kaum vorhanden und zeigte eine Darstellung des Weltenbaums Yggdrasil in dessen Mitte ein stilisierter Löwenkopf pragte. Es hatte immer Gerüchte gegeben, dass Gryffindor ursprünglich zu den Warägern gehörte. Nordmännern, die am Kaspischen und Schwarzen Meer ihr Glück suchten. Vermutlich änderte Gryffindor seinen Namen mehrmals, um von seiner Wikingerabstammung abzulenken. Im 10. Jahrhundert war es für einen Nordmann nicht einfach unter Christen zu leben - erst recht für einen Magier.

Severus ging zurück. Im Flur des Zweiten Stocks hatten sich bereits die Lehrer versammelt.

„Wen hat das Monster entführt?", wollte Professor Sprout wissen.

„Ginny Weasley.", sagte Minerva immer noch sichtlich mitgenommen.

Als Severus mit dem Schwert auf der Schulter um die Ecke kam sahen ihn seine Kollegen allesamt entgeistert an.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte Minerva zweifelnd.

„Ich töte einen Basilisken und rette eine Schülerin.", antwortete Severus ungerührt.

„Das ist das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor.", sagte Minerva in belehrendem Ton.

„Ja, und es ist das einzige Schwert in diesem Schloss, was noch scharf ist.", gab Severus zu bedenken. „Also, wer kommt mit?"

Severus hob die Hand. Er war der Einzige.

Minerva kam auf ihn zu.

„Kommen Sie mit?", fragte Severus.

„Natürlich komme ich mit. Es ist schließlich meine Schülerin." Minerva wandte sich an die restlichen Lehrer. „Wenn wir in einer Stunde nicht zurück sind, gehen sie vom Schlimmsten aus und unterrichten sie das Ministerium. Bringen sie die Schüler in Sicherheit."

Severus nickte ihr zu und betrat das Mädchenklo. Drinnen war es finster. Nur das Mondlich erhellte den Ort. In der Mitte klaffte eine große Öffnung zwischen den Waschbecken an der Wand. Groß genug für eine fünfzig Meter Riesenschlange.

„Das ist in der Tat neu.", sagte Minerva.

„Da war wohl schon jemand vor uns da.", sagte Severus.

„In der Tat.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Sie wandten sich um und Severus erblickte den schwarzen Magier aus Hogsmead. Baktu Moomba al Sharraam.Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

„Sie?", fragte er verwirrt. „Wie kommen Sie hier rein?"

„Das ist unwichtig. Wichtig ist nur, was sich dort unten befindet."

„Severus, was ist hier los?", fragte Minerva.

„Tja, da bin ich leider auch überfragt."

„Geben Sie mir das Schwert, Snape.", forderte Sharraam.

„Was? Oh nein! Da müssen Sie zuerst an ihr vorbei. Glauben Sie mir, das wird selbst für Sie kein Spaß."

„Was ist da unten?", fragte Minerva.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens und wahrscheinlich noch wesentlich mehr."

„Wir sind nur hier, um einen Basilisken zu töten und eine Schülerin zu retten. Wir können uns sicher einigen.", sagte Severus.

Minerva sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Allerdings gehe ich nicht unbewaffnet da runter.", fügte Severus noch hinzu.

Sharraam ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Er trat an die Öffnung heran und sah nach unten.

„Vielleicht sollte jemand herausfinden wie tief es ist.", sagte der Magier, packte Minerva an den Schultern und schubste sie hinein.

Severus warf sich auf ihn. Sie packten beide das Schwert am Griff und rangen miteinander. Dabei rutschte sie auf den nassen Fließen aus und fielen zusammen in das Loch.

Die Tiefe war nicht endlos. Das Loch entpuppte sich als ein Abwasserrohr und sie rutschten mitsamt den Rückständen eines tausendjährigen Basilisken hinunter. Dabei entglitt Severus das Schwert. Es flog in eine Nebenröhre. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Minerva dazu sagen würde.

Nach einer schier endlosen Rutschtour landeten sie in einer Art Becken. Es war gefüllt mit Exkrementen und Knochen und Schädeln glückloserer Opfer der Riesenschlange. Die gefürchtete Kammer des Schreckens. Eine Kloake voller Basiliskenscheiße. Severus war fast schon froh sich nicht selbst riechen zu müssen.

Severus setzte sich auf. Der schwarze Magier raffte sich einen Meter neben ihn auf. Er warf seinen Umhang ab und stand jetzt nur noch in seinem Lederharnisch vor ihm.

Sharraam würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes und verschwand stampfend um die nächste Ecke. Die Kanalisation von Hogwarts. Eine Labyrinth aus Rohren. Wie sollte er hier Ginny Weasley finden?

Severus rappelte sich auf und folgte dem Magier. Einige Meter durch den Tunnel und sie fanden sich in einem großen Vorraum wieder. Es gab eine massive Eisenluke ohne Griff. Sie stand offen.

„Sie wissen nicht, was hier unten ist.", sagte Sharraam an Severus gewandt. „Der Reichtum an Wissen, den solch ein Ort birgt. Mein Orden hat zu lange danach gesucht."

„Tja, auf Ihrem Wissenschatz sitzt immer noch eine Riesenschlange.", entgegnete Severus. „Welches Interesse hat die Schwarze Bibliothek an der Kammer des Schreckens? Außer natürlich dem, dass man hier allerhand schwarzmagische Artefakte abstauben könnte, nicht wahr? Verhökern Sie die auf dem Schwarzmarkt oder warum gibt sich ein hoher Magier mit jemanden wie Lucius ab?"

„Malfoy.", sagte Sharraam abschätzig. „Malfoy ist ein geldgieriger Bastard. Er würde eine wahrhaft mächtige Quelle nicht einmal erkennen, wenn sie ihm direkt auf der Nase säße."

„Eine Quelle?", fragte Severus. „Ah. Darum sind Sie hier. Der Mythos vom Ursprung von Slytherins Macht."

„Die Kammer des Schreckens ist der einzige Ort aus seinem Schaffen, der nie dokumentiert wurde. Warum sollte er das an ein Monster und die Jagd Muggelstämmige vergeudet haben?"

„Weil er ein mieser Rassist war?", sagte Severus. „Sie wissen sicher für wen ich einmal gearbeitet habe. Und dieser Magier hatte den ganzen Tag nichts besseres zutun als all seine Macht für seine Vorurteile zu vergeuden."

Sharraam bedachte Severus mit einem finsteren Blick und ging weiter. Sie stiegen durch die offene Luke. Die Höhle dahinter ging nicht weit. Etwas hatte die Decke zum Einsturz gebracht. Davor stand ein Junge und versuchte das Geröll mit bloßen Händen wegzuräumen: Ronald Weasley. Und neben ihm auf dem Boden saß ein debil vor sich hin lächelnder Gilderoy Lockhart.

„Mr Weasley.", sagte Severus.

Der Rotschopf fuhr herum und starrte ihn an als würde er einem Geist sehen.

„Boah ey, Professor Snape!"

„Klappe halten! Ist Potter auch hier?", sagte Severus bestimmt.

„Er ist hinter dem Steinhaufen.", sagte Weasley.

„Was habt ihr mit Lockhart angestellt?", fragte Severus.

„Ey, ich war das nicht! Der wollte mich und Harry mit einem Vergessenfluch belegen, hat sich meinen Zauberstab geschnappt und Bäm!"

Severus konnte es sich bildlich vorstellen und musste lächeln.

„Weasley, sagen Sie es nicht weiter, aber Ihr Zauberstab ist klasse."

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und räumte die Feldbrocken mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs aus dem Weg. Es schleuderte das Geröll nach vorn.

„Weasley, Sie bleiben hier.", sagte Severus.

Er ging durch die Höhle hinein in eine große Halle. Schlangenstatuen zierten die Wände und eine vielzahl von Tunneleingängen führte von hier fort. Der Steg in der Mitte führte zu einer Art Zentralkammer. In ihr lag vor einer Art Wasserbecken Ginny Weasley. Er eilte zu ihr. Neben ihr lag ein altes, zerfleddertes Lederbuch. Als Severus es nehmen wollte spürte er wie Sharraam ihm seinen Zauberstab an den Hinterkopf hielt.

„Geben Sie es mir."

Severus nahm das Buch und hielt des dem Zirkelmagier hin.

„Das ist das Buch von dem Lucius gesprochen hat.", sagte Severus. „Lassen Sie mich raten, es war kein Zufall, dass es hier landete?"

„Die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen, geschweige denn zu finden ist leider kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen. Sie und diese Jungen haben mich zu ihr geführt. Es hat mich Jahrzehnte gekostet."

Aus der Ferne hörten die rennende Schritte und das Zischen des Basilisken. Minerva oder Potter? Einer von beiden.

„Ist es das Leben von Kindern wert? Was ist wenn sie nicht finden wonach Sie suchen? Was dann?", fragte Severus.

„Allein den Standort der Kammer zu kennen ist jede Mühe wert.", sagte Sharraam. „Dummer Weise habe ich mindestens sechs Zeugen zu viel."

Severus schlug ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und stürzte sich auf Sharraam. Sie wälzten sich auf dem glischigen, von Basiliskendung ürberzogenen Boden. Sharraam verlore das Buch.

Der Magier trat Severus in die Seite und rannte davon. Severus hielt sich die Rippen und setzte ihm nach. Aus der Röhre vor ihm hörte er einen Schrei. Minerva kam auf ihn zugerannt, mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor in der Hand. Sie stoppte vor ihm.

„Severus.", sagte sie außer Atem. Sie drückte ihm das Schwert in die Hand. „Wehe Sie verlieren das nochmal!"

Severus würde sein Bestes geben.

„Wo ist Potter?", fragte er.

In diesem Augenblick kam der Zirkelmagier ebenfalls aus der Röhre gerannt. Ihm dicht auf den Fersen, der Basilisk. Alle drei nahmen sie die Beine in die Hand. Sie rannten durch eine der Röhren. Severus nahm Minerva an die Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Sie rannten um die nächste Abzweigung. Sharraam lief genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Sie würden hier unten sterben, wenn sie weiter vor dem Basilisken davonliefen. Er lebte hier. Er wusste welche Abzweigung wohin führte. Sie nicht.

An der nächsten Kreuzung trafen sie wieder auf Sharraam. Sie stoppten auf dem glitschigen Boden, um nicht mit dem Magier zusammenzuprallen. Mit einem Mal scheuerte Minerva Sharraam eine.

„Das ist für vorhin!", sagte sie und richtete drohend den Finger auf ihn.

Severus packte Minerva und warf sie zu Boden. In jenem Augenblick schoss der Basilisk um die Ecke und versenkte seine gewaltigen Zähne in dem schwarzen Magier. Mehrmals nacheinander biss die Schlange zu. Blut spritzte. Der Länge nach verschlang sie ihn. Sie hörten seine kläglichen Schreie und das Brechen der Knochen unter den gigantischen Kiefern.

Severus und Minerva nutzten die Gelegenheit zu entkommen. Sie rannten wieder nach draußen. Der Tunnel hatte jedoch keinen Absatz. Sie klatschten in das eisige Kloakenwasser in der Zentralkammer. Severus warf Gryffindors Schwert auf den Steg. Das Ding konnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Es schlug klirrend auf dem Steinboden auf und rutsche in die Nähe von Ginny Weasley.

Severus zog sich aus dem Wasser und half Minerva hinaus. Potter war nirgends zu sehen. Hoffentlich hatte ihn nicht das Gleiche Schicksal ereilt wie ihren zwielichtigen Begleiter.

Sie hörten wie der Basilisk fauchend aus einem der Röhren anschoss.

„Raus hier!", sagte Severus, nahm Minerva an der Hand und sie rannten zurück zum Eingang der Kammer.

„Hören Sie auf mich an die Hand zu nehmen! Ich kann alleine laufen!", schimpfte Minerva und Severus ließ sie los.

„Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Ideen? Meine sind mir gerade ausgegangen.", sagte Severus.

„Eine hätte ich vielleicht noch.", sagte Minerva.

Sie streckte die Hände über den Kopf und klatschte sie zusammen. Im nächsten Augenblick schoss Fawkes aus Feuer und gleißendem Licht hervor. Der Phönix flog singend durch die Kammer. Plötzlich sahen sie Potter, der aus einer der Röhren gerannt kam. Er befand sich im heftigen Zwiestreit mit etwas oder jemanden, den sie nicht sehen konnten. Was tat er da?

Mit einem Mal kam der Basilisk aus dem Becken in der Mitte geschossen. Er schnappte nach Potter. Fawkes griff die Schlange an. Hackte ihr die Augen aus. Der geblendete Basilisk fauchte und schlug mit dem Schwanz wild um sich. Potter stürzte sich auf das Schwert, dass Severus hatte liegen lassen. Der Junge hieb damit nach der Schlange, traf sie aber nicht.

Severus und Minerva standen wie angewurzelt am anderen Ende der Kammer und verfolgten das Schauspiel. Er stand da und wollte etwas tun, doch Severus konnte nicht.

Schließlich schnappte der Basilisk einmal mehr nach Potter und dieser rammte ihm das Schwert in den Oberkiefer. Als er das Schwert wieder herauszog steckte ein Basiliskenzahn in seinem Arm.

Severus und Minerva sahen fassungslos zu. Basiliskengift war nahezu sofort tödlich. Erst recht für einen Zwölfjährigen. Ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

Der Basilisk schrie im Todeskampf auf und kippte dann zur Seite. Auch Potter brach zusammen. Severus und Minerva rannten auf ihn zu. Fawkes landete auf Potters schlaffen Körper - und weinte.

In jenem Augenblick nahm der Junge die letzten Reste seiner Kraft zusammen und rammte den Basiliskenzahn in das zerfledderte Tagebuch vor ihm. Wie ein Schwall Blut ergoss sich Tinte daraus.

 _Was zum Teufel?_ , dachte Severus noch.

Immer wieder stach Potter darauf ein bis er schließlich entkräftet neben Ginny Weasley zusammenbrach.

Severus kniete sich neben Potter und besah das Buch. Er verstand nicht, was hier geschehen war. Er steckte das Buch ein und hievte Potter nach oben. Minerva nahm sich Ginny an. Zusammen gingen sie zum Eingang zurück.

„Ginny!", rief Ronald Weasley als er sah mit wem sie zurück kamen.

„Fawkes!", rief Minerva den Phönix her. „Haltet euch an ihm fest.

Es wirkte auf den ersten Blick absurd. Wie sie sich alle an dem dünnen Beinchen von Fawkes festhielten, doch Phönixe konnten wirklich alles tragen. Sechs Menschen auf einmal war kein Problem.

Er trug sie hinauf ins Mädchenklo, wo bereits ein Trupp schwer bewaffneter Auroren in magischen Rüstungen auf sie wartete.

Fawkes löste sich in einer Welle gleißenden Lichts auf als er sie oben abgesetzt hatte.

Sie würden in den nächsten Stunden jede menge Fragen beantworten müssen.


	13. Slytherins Vermächtnis

Severus und Minerva bekamen keine Chance auf eine Dusche. Die Auroren führten sie ab als seien sie für alles verantwortlich und nahmen sie in einem leeren Unterrichtszimmer ins Kreuzverhör. Severus erzählte ihnen alles. Nur den Teil mit Lucius sparte er aus. Das Hühnchen würde er persönlich mit ihm rupfen.

Nach fast 3 Stunden ließen die Auroren sie schließlich gehen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie das Mädchenklo und die Kammer des Schreckens zum Tatort erklärt und sicherten die Spuren.

Severus saß auf einem Bett im Krankenflügel. Pomfrey bestand nach einer ordentlichen Dusche darauf, dass er und Minerva zur Beobachtung blieben. Severus fragte sich die ganze Zeit wozu. Sie hatten überraschender Weise kaum Blessuren davongetragen.

Ein paar Betten weiter vorn lag Potter. Die Tränen von Fawkes hatten das Gift zu großen Teilen neutralisiert, doch er war immer noch ohnmächtig. Die Wunde an seinem Arm hatte Pomfrey verbunden.

Plötzlich flogen die Türen zum Krankenflügel auf. Dumbledore stand da wie er leib und lebte. Er kam schnellen Schrittens auf ihn zu.

„Da ist man ein paar Tage nicht da und Sie stellen die ganze Schule auf den Kopf.", bemerkte er und sah abwesechselnd zu Severus und Minerva, die ein Bett neben ihm saß.

„Sie sind wieder da?", fragte Minerva.

„Der Minister hat eingesehen, dass Hogwarts ohne mich ein noch viel gefährlicherer Ort ist.", sagte Albus. „Was ist da unten geschehen."

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", antwortete Severus.

„Die können Sie mir ja bei einer Tasse Tee erzählen."

Dumbledore erklärte sie gegenüber Pomfrey für gesund und Severus und Minerva folgten ihn in sein Büro. Dort saßen sie dann bei einen Tasse schwarzen Tees vor dem Kamin. Dumbledore hörte ihren Schilderungen aufmerksam zu.

„Kannten Sie Al Sharraad?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein.", log Severus. „Ich bin durch Zufall auf ihn gestoßen. Wie hätte ich ahnen sollen, dass er für all das verantwortlich ist? Alle Welt redete von Voldemort. Niemand hatte einen fremden Magierorden auf dem Schirm."

„Hmm.", machte Albus.

„So wie ich das sehe hat er Tom Riddles Tagesbuch in Umlauf gebracht. Er muss gewusst haben wozu es fähig ist, dass es die Kammer des Schreckens öffnet.", sagte Severus.

„Wir sollten vielleicht selbst nochmal einen Blick hinein werfen.", sagte Albus ruhig.

„Was? Nochmal runter in diese Kloake? Auf keinen Fall!", antwortete Severus und schlürfte seinen Tee.

Er war froh den Geruch nach dem Duschen halbwegs losgeworden zu sein.

„Ich will nur sichergehen, dass uns von dort unten keine bösen Überraschungen mehr erwarten.", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt. „Zudem hat das Ministerium den ganzen Ort durch die Spurensicherung abgesperrt. Ich habe mit dem Minister bereits gesprochen. Wir können den Ort betreten, sobald die Auroren fort sind. Ich könnte alleine gehen, aber ich hätte Sie lieber an meiner Seite."

Severus war schon klar, dass Dumbledore in der Beziehung stur bleiben würde. Hoffentlich hatte er im Labor irgendwo noch ein paar Ganzkörperanzüge.

Nachdem das Ministerium verschwunden war trafen sich Severus, Minerva und Dumbledore in der Mädchentoilette. Er hatte zum Glück noch einige Hygieneanzüge gefunden. Sie zogen sie an. In den weißen Ganzkörperanzügen sahen Minerva und Dumbledore ganz besonders absurd aus. Severus warf sich noch eine Tasche um, in der er einige Gerätschaften verstaut hatte.

Severus hatte auf der Gegenüberliegenden Seite des Eingangs zur Kammer ein Seil befestigt. Er würde ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal dort hinunterrutschen.

Severus nahm das Seil zwischen die Beine und kletterte rückwärts hinunter. Sobald er in die Röhre stieg roch er sofort wieder die Basiliskenexkremente. Tausend Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, wenn man in seinem eigenen Klo leben musste.

Unten angekommen stieg er vorsichtig aus der Röhre, um nicht wieder in diesem Tümpel aus Knochen und Scheiße zu landen. Severus hockte sich hin und holte ein Reagenzglas aus der Tasche. Er füllte sich etwas von den Überbleibseln ab. Wäre sicher interessant zu wissen wovon so ein riesiges Tier über die ganze Zeit hier unter ernährt hatte. Er konnte sich ja schlecht von den Schülern ernährt haben. Oder etwa doch?

Minerva und Albus stiegen jetzt ebenfalls aus der Röhre. Gemeinsam betraten sie erneut die Kammer des Schreckens. Sie gingen schweigend zusammen vor bis in die Zentralkamer.

„Beeindruckend.", meinte Albus. „Minerva, haben Sie den Plan?"

Minerva rollte eine alte Karte aus auf der die Kanalisation von Hogwarts eingezeichnet wurde. Interessant. Die Kammer war tatsächlich eingezeichnet. Als Hauptknotenpunkt der Kanalisation.

„Warum hat das nie jemand bemerkt?", fragte Severus.

„Vermutlich, weil man die Kammer in der Schule vermutete und nicht darunter.", sagte Albus. „Ich selbst habe immer gedacht sie läge in der Nähe der Kerker."

„Gryffindors.", schnaufte Severus.

„Aus Slytherins Geschichte heraus wäre es logisch gewesen.", ermahnte ihn Minerva.

„Logisch? Der alte Salazar war viel cleverer als wir alle zusammen. Es gibt im Grunde keine Kammer des Schreckens, denn er hat sie gesamte Kanalisation dazu gemacht.", entgegnete Severus. „Das Mädchenklo kann nicht der einzige Eingang sein. Es muss Zuflüsse und Abflüsse geben. So muss die Schlange auch hinein und heraus gekommen sein, sonst wäre der Basilisk schon längst verhungert."

„Was wollen Sie sagen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Dass die Legende eine Legende ist. Slytherin hat sie womöglich selbst in die Welt gesetzt, wer weiß. Ein Basilisk in der Kanalisation. Ehrlich, das ist genial.", sagte Severus. „Wer würde hier schon suchen? Alle suchen aufgeregt nach einer Kammer mit einem furchtbaren Monster, stattdessen liegt einem alles direkt vor der Nase. Es ist so einfach, dass es schon wieder brilliant ist."

Severus ging zu der gigantischen Leiche des Basilisken. Dieses Koloss so zu sehen war fast schon etwas seltsam. Vor einigen Stunden waren sie noch um ihr Leben gerannt.

Er sah zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Hinter dem Becken war das Gesicht einen bärtigen Magiers in die Wand geschlagen. Vermutlich Salazar Slytherin. Severus schickte mit dem Zauberstab einen Zauber vorraus. Er prallte gegen eine magische Barriere.

„Es muss einen Weg geben den Eingang zu öffnen.", sagte Severus. „Hier spricht nicht zufällig jemand Parsel?"

Albus zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das gewaltige Gesicht. Wie ein dirigent wirbelte er damit herum. Seine Bewegungen wurden schwerer als würde er gegen ein Hinternis ankämpfen. Schließlich blieb er schwer atmend stehen und stemmte sich auf die Knie.

„Sehr gute Barrieren.", schnaufte Dumbledore nur.

Da kam Severus eine Idee. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf die Leiche des Basilisken und schob sie in das Becken bis eine Brücke zu dem steinernen Gesicht entstand. Er zog sich an den Rückenstacheln der Riesenschlange nach oben und lief auf deren Rücken entlang.

„Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Albus.

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern ging zu dem gewaltigen Abbild Slytherins herüber. Im fiel gerade im passenden Augenblick ein, dass Slytherin eine Affinität zu Trugbildern hatte. Schließlich war die Kammer des Schreckens selbst nichts anderes als eine gigantische Lüge. Eine Illussion, die er selbst geschaffen hatte.

Die Wand war echt. Severus klopfte dagegen. Es klang merkwürdig hohl. Er ging einige Meter zurück und feuerte einen Feuerball auf Slytherins Anglitz ab. Wie ein Kartenhaus stürzte das Gebilde zusammen. Es sprengte den Stein förmlich aus der Wand. Brocken flogen quer durch die Kammer.

Minerva und Dumbledore warfen sich zu Boden.

„Severus!", schimpfte Albus.

Statt dem Gesicht Slytherins offenbarte sich ihnen nun eine massive Eisentür mit einem Drehschloss. Severus nahm den Griff, drehte ihn und schob quietschend die Luke auf. Was er dahinter sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken.

„Albus! Minerva! Das müsst ihr euch ansehen!", rief er und ging hinein.

Jetzt verstand Severus auch wovon Sharraam gesprochen hatte. Er befand sich in einer großen Halle voller antiker Bücheregale. Tische voller Schriftrollen, uralte Kerzenständer an denen noch der Wachs von vor Jahrhunderten klebte. In der Mitte pragte eine Art Thron auf der ein Skelett in einer alten, kupferfarbenen Rüstung saß auf deren Brust ein ihm wohlbekanntes Schlangenemblem pragte.

Er trat näher an den Thron heran. Das Skelett lächelte ihn über beide Kiefer hinweg an.

„Nun, großer Salazar, haben wir dich endlich gefunden.", sagte Severus zu dem Toten. „Hast dir ja ganz schön Zeit gelassen hier unten."

Auf dem Schoß des Skeletts ruhrte ein altes Schwert, sowie ein antikes Pergament. Severus hob es mit einem Schwebezauber auf. Sein Altenglisch war mies, aber er vertand genug um die beiden Worte auf dem Blatt zu entziffern.

 _ **Vergebt mir.**_

Severus ließ das Blatt sinken.

Minerva und Albus kamen hinter ihm durch die Luke geklettert.

„Mein Gott!", sagte Minerva. „Das ist ... das ist ..."

„Die letzte Ruhestätte von Salazar Slytherin.", antwortete Severus. „Der Basilisk, die Kammer des Schreckens, alles Täuschungen, um davon abzulenken, was genau vor unserer Nase lag. Er hatte wohl Angst seine letzte Ruhestätte würde nach Godrics Sieg keinen Frieden finden."

Dumbledore und Minerva blickten ihn nur wortlos an.

„Manchmal ist die Wahrheit auch einfach eine ganz andere als die die überliefert wurde.", fügte er noch hinzu. „Wenn das Ministerium das hier gefunden hätte, dann würde es jetzt für immer in der Mysteriumsabteilung verschwinden. Al Sharraad hatte recht. Das hier ist ein Schatz."

„Was denken Sie?", fragte Dumbledore ihn und es klang ausnahmsweise einmal nicht danach als ob er ihn ausfragen wollte. Nein, es war eine seiner seltenen, ehrlichen Fragen.

„Das müsste ich eher Sie fragen, oder? Wenn Tom Riddle einst die Kammer geöffnet hat, dann hatte er keine Ahnung, nicht wahr? Er fand den Basilisken und dachte das da draußen sei wonach er gesucht hatte. Slytherin war ein Fuchs. Er hat uns tausend Jahre lang an der Nase herum geführt. Und jetzt liegt hier all sein Wissen offen. All seine Bücher. Alles, was er studierte und wofür er lebte. Und wir stehen hier wie die Trottel und wissen nicht, was wir damit anfangen sollen."

„Severus ...", begann Dumbledore, doch Severus schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Sie sind der Direktor. Sie müssen entscheiden, was damit geschehen soll. Die Historiker dürften auf Jahrzehnte hinweg beschäftigt sein."

Severus wandte sich ab und verließ die Kammer. Die letzten Worte Salazar Slytherins gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf: „ _Vergebt mir_."

Ein sterbender Mann, alleine in seiner Gruft, bat um Vergebung. Das war alles, was von ihnen blieb, egal wie mächtig, wie einflussreich oder gelehrt man war. Am Ende blieb die Gewissheit zu sterben. Was tat man in diesen letzten Augenblicken?

Severus war sich mehr als einmal seines Todes geweiss gewesen. In diesen Momenten sah er sich und sein Leben vor sich und alles, was er wollte war, die Dinge sagen zu können, die er nie gesagt hatte. Sich bei den Menschen entschuldigen, die er verletzt hatte. Dinge klar zu stellen. Alles gerade zu rücken.

Sie alle durchlitten in ihren Leben diese Dramen und sie alle hatten das Bedürfnis, dass ihnen vergeben wurde. Das reine Gewissen im Tod, das hatten nur die Wenigsten.


	14. Epilog

Severus stand einmal mehr vor dem Kamin in Dumbledores Büro. Er sah in die Flammen und dachte über das nach, was sich in den letzten Monaten zugetragen hatte.

Man hatte sie alle an der Nase herumgeführt. Ihn, Lucius, Potter, ja, selbst Dumbledore war darauf herein gefallen. Sie hatten sich von Anfang an blenden lassen. Es war nicht wie letztes Jahr beim Stein der Weisen. Albus hatte ihm gerade erzählt, was er von Potter erfahren konnte, nachdem er erwacht war. Das Tagebuch hatte die kleine Ginny Weasley übernommen und sie zu einem Gefäß für den letzten Rest von Tom Riddle gemacht, der noch in diesem Buch schlummerte. Sie waren sich alle nicht der Gefahr bewusst gewesen. Gerüchte hin oder her. Sie hatten sich von Al Shaarrad allesamt vorführen lassen. Wäre er nicht aufgetaucht und hätte sie bedroht, dann würden sie noch immer im Dunkeln tappen.

Der schwarze Magier musste von dem Seelenteil in dem Tagebuch gewusst haben. Er musste gewusst haben wozu es fähig war und was es mit demjenigen tun würde, der es fand. Es war eiskalt berechnet gewesen. Und das alles nur, um den Standort der Kammer des Schreckens zu erfahren.

Severus wurmte es, dass sie ihm alle so unüberlegt in die Falle gegangen waren. Die Angst vor Voldemort hatte sie blind gemacht für das, was im Hintergrund ablief.

Die Tür zum Büro des Direktors schwang auf. Severus drehte sich um und erblickte einen sichtlich aufgebrachten Lucius Malfoy.

„Wie ich höre sind Sie wieder im Amt.", sagte Lucius an Dumbledore gewandt.

Der blickte noch nicht einmal von dem Papierkram auf seinem Schreibtisch auf.

„Der Minister war so frei.", sagte Albus ungerührt. Er sah von seinen Papieren auf und blickte in Lucius' Augen. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick stumm.

„Ich nehme an Sie haben die Sache bereinigt?", fragte Lucius schließlich.

„Natürlich.", antwortete Dumbledore. Er hielt das Tagebuch hoch.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lucius.

„Das wissen sie ganz genau.", sagte Albus.

„Ach ja?"

„Es ist das Tagesbuch in dem ein Teil von Lord Voldemort gebunden war."

Lucius entglitten kurz die Gesichtszüge.

„Verstehe.", brummte Lucius.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte seinen Freund abwartend an. Dumbledore wollte ihn zur Rede stellen. Das würde sicher interessant.

„Ein interessanter Plan, nicht wahr, Mr Malfoy? Stellen Sie sich vor, was passiert wäre, wenn wir das nicht rechtzeitig geklärt hätten? Man hätte alle Schuld Ginny Weasley gegeben. Man hätte ihren Eltern eine Untersuchungskommission auf den Hals gehetzt und womöglich wäre die ganze Geschichte vor den Zaubermagot gekommen."

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich andeuten?", fragte Lucius.

„Dass ich Sie im Auge behalte, Lucius."

„Behaupten Sie etwa, ich hätte etwas damit zutun gehabt?"

„Ich behaupte gar nichts, aber es sind schon merkwürdige Zufälle, oder?", sagte Albus.

Lucius atmete tief durch als müsse er sich selbst beruhigen.

„Folgen Sie nur weiter Ihren Hirngespinsten.", entgegnete Lucius.

Er wandte sich um und verließ das Büro. Severus folgte ihm. Im Flur hielt er ihn an.

„Was ist?", sagte Lucius genervt.

„Wie viel hast du gewusst?", fragte Severus gerade heraus.

„Was?"

„Al Shaarrad hat das alles nur inszeniert. Die Kammer des Schreckens, das Tagebuch, das Monster - wie viel wusstest du von dem, was er vor hatte?"

„Überhaupt nichts.", sagte Lucius.

„Du warst schon immer ein schlechter Lügner.", antwortete Severus.

„Ach ja? Ich muss mich vor dir überhaupt nicht rechtfertigen!"

Mit einem Mal schlug Severus Lucius' mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Es war eine Affekthandlung. Severus war einfach verdammt wütend auf ihn. Er hatte ihn und die ganze Schule in Gefahr gebracht und tat jetzt so als ginge ihn das nichts an.

Lucius heulte auf und hielt sich die Hand vor das Gesicht.

„Wegen dir sind beinahe Menschen gestorben. Wegen dir und deinem Scheiß, den du hier abgezogen hast!", sagte Severus voller Zorn. „Dir hätte klar sein müssen, dass ich das nicht auf mir sitzen lasse!"

„Verdammt, du hast mir die Nase gebrochen!", näselte Lucius und unter seiner Hand floss Blut hervor.

„Ich brech dir gleich noch was ganz anderes!", zichte Severus.

„Manchmal bist du echt ein armer Irrer!", rief Lucius, während das Blut aus seiner Nase lief und auf den Boden des Flurs tropfte.

„Besser als ein Lügner.", antwortete Severus.

Lucius ging schnellen Schrittes und blutender Weise davon. Severus fühlte sich seltsam zufrieden. Manchmal half es enorm einfach Leuten auf die Nase zu schlagen.

 **Die Geschichte geht weiter in**

 **REQUIEM - 3. Akt: Schatten der Vergangenheit**


End file.
